Legally Blonde Deleted Scenes
by ya-fic
Summary: What if there were stories going on that we never even knew about? What if there were musical numbers that we missed? What if Emmett almost got engaged on the night Warner didn't propose to Elle? What if we missed Elle and Emmett's first kiss? What if?
1. Oh, Alright, You Win

**Author's Note**: This has evolved into something different than I first envisioned, but when doesn't it work that way? Essentially, the story will follow the musical, but will feature various "deleted scenes" related mainly to the Elle/Emmett love story. Sometimes, the scenes will mimic actual numbers in the show with alternate lyrics to fit the moment. I highly recommend listening to any musical number listed at the beginning of a chapter. It will get your head in the right place for reading lyrics. Sometimes, the scenes will be without music, dialogue only. In the beginning, these scenes will predominantly be from Emmett's point of view as a way to reveal what he was up to as Elle was getting dumped and then getting into Harvard. After Elle and Emmett cross paths, many of the scenes will feature them together. I will also try to stay completely faithful to the original story, any lapse is purely an accidental continuity error. I am also working to create an entire story beneath the story--the evolution of Emmett. My goal is to make you believe that these deleted scenes really could have happened within the original context. Let me know if I fail miserably at achieving that goal :) Or, you know, if you like it.

**"Oh, Alright, You Win."**

**Recommended Playlist:**OMIGOD YOU GUYS!

**EMMETT'S APARTMENT - DAY**

The one-room apartment is small, but neat. A tiny  
kitchenette runs along one wall. A two-seat table is pushed  
against a short stretch of wall.

In the living room, a couch is folded out into a perfectly  
made bed. Two bookshelves overpower the room with their  
volumes of law books. A file cabinet and desk organize  
manila and green folders in various vertical and horizontal  
systems with just enough space for a laptop in the center.

EMMETT FORREST sits at the desk using his touchpad mouse to  
navigate through jewelry store websites. He clicks on an  
open tab and moves to an ebay! ad where a picture of a  
small, but gorgeous diamond ring sits under a heading that  
reads: "TWICE the ring for HALF the price. MUST SEEEE!"

**EMMETT**  
Almost there, but...  
(singing)  
_This ring needs to seal the deal.  
Make my dream girl squeal. But it  
can't be more flashy than me. Can't  
be over-compensated with the price  
inflated. Even better if there's no  
shipping fee. But will she marry  
me... ?_

He moves his mouse to the "bid now" button. A key opens the  
front door. Emmett minimizes the browser and jumps up,  
looking like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

SANDRA FORREST, 48, enters the apartment. She has the look  
of a woman who has been through some rough times, but has  
more or less come out on top.

Sandra looks between Emmett and the laptop. She raises her  
eyebrows. When she speaks, it's heavy on the Boston accent:

**SANDRA**  
Were you lookin' at porn?

**EMMETT**  
What? Mom. No. of course not. I  
just... I thought you were Jan.

**SANDRA**  
Jan has a key to your place?

But Emmett isn't listening. He goes back to the laptop,  
maximizing his window again as Sandra sets her things down  
on the kitchen counter.

She sneaks up behind him and peeks over his shoulder. When  
she sees the screen, she gags silently and shakes her head.

**SANDRA**  
So... you were really serious when  
you said you wanted to marry Jan?

**EMMETT**  
Hm hmm.

Emmett moves his mouse once again to the "bid now" button.

**SANDRA**  
(Paulette loud)  
Okay, wait! Don't hit that button.

Emmett flinches and turns around in his chair to face his  
mom. He looks up at her, obedient, but impatient. He looks  
down at her hand. She holds out a ring box.

**EMMETT**  
What's this?

She pushes it toward him. He looks at her quizzically, but  
takes the box and opens it. Inside is a gorgeous diamond  
ring. Emmett tilts his head and looks up at Sandra.

**EMMETT**  
This is your ring.

**SANDRA**  
Actually, technically, it was your  
father's. And your grandmother's  
before that. I know they'd both  
want you to have it.

**EMMETT**  
There is no way I'm taking your  
ring. You love this ring.

Emmett holds the ring out to his mother.

**SANDRA**  
Oh, Em. I don't love the ring. I  
loved your father. And I love you.  
And you love this girl.

Emmett sighs and looks at the ring again, tempted.

**SANDRA**  
You do love this girl, don't ya?

Emmett smiles and stands up.

**EMMETT**  
I think we both know that your  
definition of love and mine are  
wildly out of sync. You have this  
romantic notion--

**SANDRA**  
A romantic notion about love?  
You're right. I must be nuts.

**EMMETT**  
I just look at things more  
practically. Realistically. Jan and  
I make sense. We belong together.

**SANDRA**  
Then you should take the ring.

Emmett debates it for another moment. Sandra nods.

**EMMETT**  
(singing)  
_Oh, alright. Oh, alright, you win.  
This thing beats hits one through  
one million. But if all goes as  
planned tonight, you'll never see  
this ring again._

Emmett sticks the ring in his pocket.

**EMMETT**  
So, alright, you win.

Emmett walks over and folds his bed into the couch.

**SANDRA**  
Did you say tonight?

Emmett makes his way to a kitchen drawer. He pulls it open  
and removes two white candles. He holds them up.

**EMMETT**_  
(singing)  
So help me make this her fairy  
tale. Got to win her heart; I  
cannot fail._

Emmett pulls the small dining table to the center of the  
room.

**SANDRA**  
_Love is not a battle. She'll be  
yours if your love's genuine._

Emmett smiles at his mom.

**EMMETT**  
_Oh, alright, you win._

Emmett's phone rings. He pulls it out of his pocket.

**EMMETT**  
Hello? Oh, hi Jan. I'm so glad you  
called. Listen, do you want to come  
over for dinner?

**SANDRA**  
(aside, singing)  
_Oh, alright. Oh, alright, you win._

**EMMETT**  
Yes, I'm cooking.

**SANDRA**  
(aside)  
_My son thinks you're the girl for  
him._

**EMMETT**  
No, I think you're the better cook,  
but tonight, I want to cook.

**SANDRA**  
(aside)  
_But if you break his heart, then  
girl, you'll never, ever walk  
again._

**EMMETT**  
Oh, alright. Good bye.

Emmett hangs up and turns to Sandra.

**EMMETT**  
_She wants to bring wine. Can't say  
that I mind. This will be the best  
night of my life. If I manage to  
impress, no less than my best. To  
be with her is to live without  
strife. I want Jan to be my wife!_

Emmett goes to the kitchen, pulling pots and pans out of the  
cabinet and food from the fridge.

**SANDRA**  
(aside)  
_Oh, alright. Oh, alright, you win.  
I must admit, much to my chagrin  
that if she makes you happy then  
she truly is a perfect ten. So,  
alright..._

The music gets softer and sadder, melancholy as Emmett  
starts cutting up vegetables. His mom works behind him,  
placing a tablecloth on his table and lighting the candles.

The spotlight is on Emmett.

**EMMETT**  
(aside)  
_Oh, alright. Oh, alright, you win.  
Much to my own frustration. Jan has  
slept with Callahan and I think  
she's in love with him. And I can't  
pretend... that I can contend._

**SANDRA**  
(aside)  
_Oh, alright..._

**EMMETT**  
(aside)  
_Oh, alright..._

**SANDRA/EMMETT**  
_Oh, alright. You win._ Oh, alright!

FADE TO BLACK.


	2. Serious

**"Serious"**

**Recommended Playlist:** SERIOUS

EMMETT'S APARTMENT - NIGHT

The lights are low and the candlelit table manages to look  
elegant even in this setting. EMMETT paces around the room  
wearing a short-sleeved button-up and khakis.

A knock sounds at the door. Emmett tilts his head curiously,  
but walks over and opens the door to reveal JAN carrying a  
bottle of wine.

Jan, 26, is a pretty redhead with an earthy vibe. Her long  
hair flows past her shoulders and her dress is hippie chic.  
She fits in perfectly with the current low-key charm of  
Emmett's place. His face lights up when he sees her.

**EMMETT**  
Hey... did you forget your key?

**JAN**  
Huh? Oh, no, it's right here.

Jan has the key in her free hand. She holds it out to  
Emmett. He takes it and looks at it. When he holds it back  
out to her, Jan is already distracted, looking at the table.  
Emmett shrugs and sticks the key into his own pocket.

Jan turns back to him and holds out the wine. He takes it  
and sets it aside on the set table then steps up to Jan,  
slipping his arms around her waist.

**EMMETT**  
You look... so beautiful.

She smiles, but looks down. Emmett pulls her a little  
closer, caressing her cheek as he gives her a soft kiss. He  
pulls back and looks at her with flushed cheeks.

**EMMETT (CONT'D)**  
Dinner will be served shortly.

Emmett drops his arms from Jan's waist then gestures toward  
one of the chairs at the dining table. Jan sits down,  
fidgeting often, as Emmett rushes over to the kitchen. As  
they talk, he pulls stuff out of the oven and plates it.

**JAN**  
You know, Emmett, I think you may  
be the sweetest guy on the planet.

Emmett smiles to himself.

**EMMETT**  
World's Sweetest guy? Does that  
title come with a cash prize... or  
just a glowing halo?

Jan chuckles genuinely.

**EMMETT (CONT'D)**  
Seriously, though, "you're a sweet  
guy"? Isn't that typically a line  
you use alongside "I think we  
should just be friends"?

Emmett laughs at his own joke as he carries the plates to  
the table. He gingerly sets them down then takes a seat. Jan  
watches him carefully. His smile is still wide and excited.

**JAN**  
(singing)  
_We both know why I came. I hear it  
in your voice. I guess there is no  
shame since it's a mutual choice. I  
thought one moment here, and my  
will would disappear. But now I see  
that we are both sincere. Since we  
are on the same page, let's go  
ahead and engage. Just let me say  
my piece first._

Emmett grins, enthralled in the moment. He nods for her to  
continue then leans forward with his chin on his hand.

**JAN (CONT'D)**  
_So, sweetheart, just hear me out.  
I've got some dreams to make true.  
I sure hope you have no doubt that  
I've always been serious, always  
been serious with you._

**EMMETT**  
_I never thought that you--_

**JAN**  
Oh, hang on, Emmett. I'm not finished.

**EMMETT**  
Oh. Sorry.

Jan stands up and walks toward the window. Emmett turns to  
watch her.

**JAN**  
_Since I was just a girl, longed to  
see the whole world. I'd buy my  
Europass and get the hell out of  
Mass. With my whole life on track  
and packed up in my knapsack. Plan  
of attack: there is no turning  
back. Here's where my life begins.  
But something else has to end._

Emmett stands up and takes a few steps toward Jan.

**EMMETT**  
_Let it end._

**JAN**  
_I'll spell it out now for you. So,  
sweetheart, just hear me out..._

**EMMETT**  
_I can hear. Spell it out._

**JAN**  
_I've got some dreams to make true._

**EMMETT**  
_We both have dreams to make true._

Emmett pulls the ring box out of his pocket.

**JAN**  
_I sure hope you have no doubt..._

**EMMETT**  
_No, I have no doubt._

**JAN/EMMETT**  
_I've always been serious,  
always been serious with you._

Emmett smiles to himself. As she speaks, he slowly lowers  
himself to one knee unseen by Jan who stares out the window.

**JAN**  
_Serious: leading a life that has no  
adventure. Serious: don't think I'm  
ready for that indenture. You want  
safe and secure, then let me  
reassure. I've got the cure, I am  
sure... we'll break up._

**EMMETT**  
_Yes, honey, I hear_--what?!

Jan turns around to see Emmett's position. She spots the  
ring box just as it falls from his hand.

**JAN**  
You're proposing to me?

**EMMETT**  
You're breaking up with me?

Emmett stands quickly. He stares at Jan searchingly.  
After a moment, he snaps out of it and looks around  
on the floor until he spots the ring box.

Emmett kneels again to pick up the box. Noting his  
position, he shakes his head and rises slowly, totally  
humiliated, with his face buried in one of his hands, the  
other quickly working to stow the ring box in his pocket.

**JAN**  
Oh, Emmett, why would you even...

Emmett turns away from her, visibly shaken.

**JAN (CONT'D)**  
You know I was never looking for  
something...  
(singing)  
_Serious: wake up each day to the  
same monotony. Serious: with  
someone who cared, but just never  
got me._

He turns back to her.

**EMMETT**  
What?!

**JAN**  
_Okay, that sounded mean._

**EMMETT**  
Ya think?

**JAN**  
_But, God, you're so routine._

**EMMETT**  
Oh, please.

**JAN**  
_You plan steps one through eighteen--_

**EMMETT**  
Okay, just... stop. You think I'm  
"routine?" But I decided to propose  
to you this afternoon. I mean, yes,  
I'm a slightly serious guy--

**JAN**  
Slightly? Emmett, you are entirely  
serious. Way too serious for me.

Emmett scoffs. He's shocked and offended.

**JAN (CONT'D)**  
I'm leaving in the morning.  
Backpacking across Europe--

Emmett's jaw drops.

**EMMETT**  
But the law firm. Callahan--

**JAN**  
Callahan can wait. Besides, he  
promised me a job when I get back.

**EMMETT**  
You talked to Callahan before you  
talked... to me?

Jan hangs her head.

**EMMETT (CONT'D)**  
Or maybe you did more than talk.

Jan sighs.

**JAN**  
I should go now. You can keep the wine.

**EMMETT**  
Gee, thanks.

They stare at each other a moment more. Jan turns away.

**EMMETT**  
For the record, I would have been  
willing to go on any adventure with  
you. All you had to do was ask.

Jan walks toward the door. She opens it.

**JAN**  
(aside, singing)  
_I sure hope you've got no doubt.  
I've got some dreams to make true.  
I thought that you'd hear me out.  
I've always been serious,  
always been serious with you._

Jan closes her eyes as she steps out of the door. It slams  
behind her. She shakes her head then walks away.

Fade to black.


	3. What I Want

**"What I Want"**

**Recommended Playlist:** WHAT YOU WANT

EMMETT'S APARTMENT - DAY

EMMETT, looking haggard and pallid, sits on the couch with a  
folder in his lap, scanning and highlighting. Two stacks of  
folders sit on either side of him. He places the file in his  
hands on top of the left stack then takes a folder from the  
right stack, starting the whole process again.

The door unlocks, but Emmett barely looks up as his mother,  
SANDRA, enters. She carries mail and Chinese takeout boxes.  
She sets the food on the dining room table and carries the  
mail to Emmett.

**EMMETT**  
I'll go through it later. Just set  
it over on the--

**SANDRA**  
There's a postcard from France.

Emmett glances up at Sandra for the first time. His eyes  
drift to the mail. She holds out the bunch of letters.  
Emmett takes the stack and finds the picture postcard of the  
Eiffel Tower. He flips it over and reads.

Sandra watches him for a moment then goes over to the  
takeout. She pulls out an eggroll and takes a bite.

**SANDRA (CONT'D)**  
She... doin' okay?

**EMMETT**  
Yep.

Emmett tosses the postcard and the other mail down next to  
his completed pile of folders. He goes back to work.

Sandra pulls out another eggroll and drags a chair over to  
the couch. She holds the food out to Emmett. He glances up  
at her, but shakes his head slightly and keeps working.

**SANDRA**  
You need to eat.

Sandra sits down in the chair, looking at him thoughtfully.

**EMMETT**  
What I need is to get through these files.

**SANDRA**  
What is all this?

**EMMETT**  
It's work, Mom. Work that I need to  
do so that Callahan will realize  
that I'm more dedicated than anyone  
else at the law firm, so he'll pick  
me to be his teaching assistant in  
the fall.

**SANDRA**  
Teaching assistant? I didn't know  
you were interested in teaching.

**EMMETT**  
I'm not. Exactly.  
(he smiles)  
Maybe one day.

Sandra waves the eggroll in front of Emmett again. He smiles  
and shakes his head, but she doesn't pull it back. Emmett  
rolls his eyes, but grabs the eggroll and takes a bite. He  
gives her the "are you happy now?" look. She nods.

**EMMETT**  
Right now, all I'm concerned about  
is getting this job.  
**  
SANDRA**  
But now that you passed the bar,  
you already have a job at Callahan's  
law firm, right?

**EMMETT**  
The teaching assistant position is  
the most coveted job at the firm.  
It's an automatic promotion and a  
huge pay raise. Not to mention,  
you're Callahan's right-hand man.

Emmett takes another big bite of the eggroll.

**SANDRA**  
I thought you hated Callahan:  
right-hand, left-hand and  
everything in between.

**EMMETT**  
It's not that I hate him. I just  
fundamentally disagree with him on  
the philosophy of law... and life.

**SANDRA**  
Oh, so nothin' major.

Emmett chuckles.

**EMMETT**  
Okay, so I hate him a little bit,  
but I can work with Callahan if it  
means getting myself on the  
fast-track to associate.

**SANDRA**  
Didn't know my boy was so power  
hungry. I just thought he wanted to  
help people.

Emmett gives her a disgruntled smile as he finishes  
off the eggroll.

**EMMETT**  
All I want is to help people. But  
I've got to jump through a few  
hoops first. Some people may think  
that makes me "too serious," but--

**SANDRA**  
Those people don't matter.

Emmett sighs and looks down into the folder on his lap.

**SANDRA**  
Do you still want to be with her?

Emmett looks up at Sandra.

**EMMETT**  
I don't know.

**SANDRA**  
Do you still love her?

He looks back down.

**EMMETT**  
I don't know.

**SANDRA**  
Are you even sure you actually  
loved her in the first place?

**EMMETT**  
(chiding)  
Mother.

**SANDRA**  
Mmm. You only call me "mother" when  
you think I'm judging.

Emmett gives her a quiet smirk.

**SANDRA (CONT'D)**  
But, I swear, I'm not judging. I  
just think you need to face this,  
figure out how you feel so you can  
decide what you want. If you want--

**EMMETT**  
(singing)  
_What I want, Mother, what I want's  
right here._

He stands up and gestures at the folders.

**EMMETT (CONT'D)**  
_And it's so damned near; I can't  
screw it up now. This is how,  
Mother, I'll pay off the loans and  
buy you a home. I swear I won't  
break that vow. I'll win over  
Callahan; what he says is what  
goes. He always says do as he says  
and though he'll keep me on my  
toes, Lord knows, Mother, this is  
my duty. Mother, what I want is  
right in front of me._

Sandra hops up to challenge him.

**SANDRA**  
Okay, Em, can we just re-evaluate a  
minute? This doesn't sound like a  
job quest; it sounds like a  
soul-negotiation with Satan.

**EMMETT**  
I can't argue the analogy, but--

**SANDRA**  
Then what on earth are you doin'  
this for?

**EMMETT**  
(singing)  
_Me. I'm doing this for me. And I  
will see it through. Because I know  
that I've got to prove picking me  
is the move they really need to  
choose. So, how can they refuse?_

**SANDRA**  
Sorry, who are you?

**EMMETT**  
_Mom, me. You know that I'm still  
me. But this I have to do. I am  
through caring what she would  
think. And I am on the brink of  
making my debut._

**SANDRA**  
(singing)  
_Fine, okay, but I still say this isn't you._

**EMMETT**  
_What I want--_

**SANDRA**  
_To be fair_.

**EMMETT**  
_What I want--_

**SANDRA**  
_You still care._

**EMMETT**  
_What I want is right in front of  
me, front of me._

**SANDRA**  
_What you want--_

**EMMETT**  
_Serious._

**SANDRA**  
_What you want--_

**EMMETT**  
_And so what?_

_**SANDRA**  
What you want--_

**EMMETT**  
_Is right in front of me, front of me._

**SANDRA**  
Okay! I get it. You want the job.  
But what does this have to do with--

**EMMETT**  
_Love? This isn't about love. In  
fact, I'm over her. I took life too  
seriously, but did she challenge  
me? I don't know what we were, but  
I'm sure what was missing is love.  
Not once did she say love. Or ask  
me to explore. I just need someone  
who will push me and who can help  
me see, can help me to be more.  
I'll explore who I am and be more.  
Can I be more?_

**SANDRA**  
_It's true._

**EMMETT**  
_Will I be more?_

**SANDRA**  
_You're you._

**EMMETT**  
_So you believe in me--_

_**SANDRA**  
But do you?_

They look at each other for a moment as Emmett considers.

Fade to black.


	4. Harvard Revelations

**"Harvard Revelations"**

**Recommended Playlist:** THE HARVARD VARIATIONS

INT. CALLAHAN'S LAW OFFICE - DAY

CALLAHAN sits at his desk, peering over his glasses at a  
file in front of him. EMMETT enters carrying a stack of  
folders. He quietly sets them on the edge of Callahan's desk  
and turns to walk out.

**CALLAHAN**  
Hang on a second, Emmett.

Emmett does an about face.

**EMMETT**  
Yes, sir?

**CALLAHAN**  
Have you heard from Jan lately?

Emmett stiffens up, his fists curling into balls.

**CALLAHAN (CONT'D)**  
Well?

Emmett takes a calming breath.

**EMMETT**  
The last time she wrote me, she was  
in Amsterdam. That was a month ago.

**CALLAHAN**  
Hmm. I see.

**EMMETT**  
Is that all, sir?

**CALLAHAN**  
I told her to be back by June if  
she wanted to be my teaching  
assistant in the fall. There is a  
considerable amount of prep work  
required, of course.

Every muscle in Emmett's body gets even tighter.

**CALLAHAN (CONT'D)**  
Since it's almost August, I suppose  
it's time I go ahead and fill the  
position with my second choice.

Emmett tilts his head, hopeful and expectant.

**CALLAHAN (CONT'D)**  
Send Conrad in to see me.

Emmett's face falls. Callahan smirks and stands up, walking  
to Emmett. He places a hand around Emmett's shoulder.

**CALLAHAN (CONT'D)**  
Come on, son, I'm just kidding.  
It's you I want for the job.

Emmett looks over at him, his face lighting up.

**CALLAHAN (CONT'D)**  
Emmett, you work harder than anyone  
I've ever met. You complete every  
task I give you--even the pointless  
ones. You never question or  
second-guess me. You're absolutely  
perfect for this job.

Emmett is shocked into silence. Callahan walks a few steps  
away from Emmett, grinning to himself.

**CALLAHAN (CONT'D)**  
Hell, you didn't even mind when I  
slept with your girlfriend.

Callahan laughs heartily. Emmett's face draws down in a  
scowling frown. Callahan turns back to him, taking note of  
Emmett's expression. Callahan clears his throat.

**CALLAHAN (CONT'D)**  
Excuse me. That was out of line.

**EMMETT**  
No, you know what, Professor, it's  
fine. I'm glad you put it out there  
before we started working together  
so extensively. It'll probably make  
things less awkward if we just go  
ahead and talk about it now.

Callahan raises his eyebrows.

**EMMETT**  
You and Jan, you're both consenting  
adults. And she's not my girlfriend  
anymore. We broke up before she  
left town so... no hard feelings.

**CALLAHAN**  
Glad to hear it.

Callahan starts to walk back to his desk, but he spins  
around with a finger pointing at Emmett.

**CALLAHAN**  
I'm thinking...

Emmett arches his eyebrows expectantly.

**CALLAHAN (CONT'D)**  
First day of class, you should go  
in and build me up as this really  
demonic sort of figure--bathes in  
sheep's blood, that type of  
thing--then I'll come in with my  
blood in the water lecture, scare a  
few away, maybe kick one out.

Emmett looks at Callahan skeptically.

**CALLAHAN**  
Oh, don't look at me like that. You  
took my criminal law course.  
(singing)  
_I love to pull out shock and awe.  
Some may think it's my biggest  
flaw, but my students turn out the  
best, all based on my first day  
request. You may think I'm  
completely nuts, call me arrogant  
or a putz, but my lessons are so  
well taught. I'm the best teacher  
Harvard's got._

**EMMETT**  
_Of course, Professor, but I know. I  
went to Harvard--_

**CALLAHAN**  
Now. Follow.

Emmett looks at Callahan curiously. He leads Emmett from the  
room. Emmett grabs his corduroy jacket and courier bag on  
the way out. As they walk the spotlight is on them. The  
office set is replaced by a Harvard courtyard.

**CALLAHAN (CONT'D)**  
Well, Emmett, here we are. The  
hallowed halls of Harvard Law.

Emmett looks around, smiling wide.

**CALLAHAN**  
(singing)  
_Your job will be to organize and  
you will see to all the jobs that I  
despise. Papers you'll grade, study  
sessions. While I evade stupid kids  
and their dumb questions._

**EMMETT**  
_Of course, Professor, but I know. I  
went to Harvard--_

**CALLAHAN**  
Now. Let's go.

Emmett and Callahan enter the doors of a nearby building.  
The set spins and suddenly they are in Callahan's classroom.

**CALLAHAN (CONT'D)**  
My classroom...  
(singing)  
_Here's where I'll put on the big  
show. Upon my students I'll bestow  
all my law lessons based on cases  
and on my ego. You will just stand  
there silently, without ever  
challenging me. In fact, of me you  
should always speak extremely highly._

**EMMETT**  
_Of course, professor, but--_

**CALLAHAN**  
_And if you want to take a crack at  
getting a girl in the sack just  
know that if you sleep with  
students you will get no flack. In  
fact, I always pick out one with  
whom I think I could have fun. Then  
win her over with my charm and  
manipulation._

Callahan grins sharkishly and pats Emmett on the back,  
leaving him alone in the classroom. Emmett looks around. He  
closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

**EMMETT**  
_I went to Harvard and I know the  
dirty depths to which you'll go to  
make yourself feel like the best,  
but you're no better than the rest.  
You rule your class mostly with  
fear, but is that really why  
they're here? I think this class  
serves to disjoint law from it's  
true, intended point._

Emmett puts his hand in his pocket, looking sad.

**EMMETT (CONT'D)**  
_But I went to Harvard and I know  
this is the way that it must go._

Emmett shakes his head and exits the classroom.

Fade to black.


	5. No

**Author's Note: **This deleted scene is my first non-song scene. As I mentioned before, there will be a mix of musical numbers and dialogue-heavy scenes like this one. Please let me know how you like it because I have a tendency to let scenes wander and, while I am capable of being more concise, sometimes I also think it's nice just to let characters talk and see where their conversations end up.

This scene takes place a few days before the first day of class at Harvard Law School.

**"No."**

HARVARD - RANDOM BENCH - DAY

EMMETT sits on a bench with a law book open on his lap. He  
takes notes onto a yellow legal pad. On one side of him, a  
pile of folders. On the other, a stack of books. His bag  
sits on the ground at his feet.

ELLE, dressed in a khaki mini-skirt, pink argyle sweater and  
knee-high, high-heeled boots, walks by with Bruiser peeking  
out of her bag. She looks down at Bruiser.

**ELLE**  
(regarding Emmett)  
See that, Bruiser? People at  
Harvard are so totally serious.

Bruiser barks in agreement. Emmett glares up, annoyed, but  
when he sees Elle, his face transitions into a curious and  
easy smile. She meets his eye and returns his smile. He nods  
in acknowledgment then looks back down at his work. Elle  
watches him a second more before turning away.

Elle stops at a nearby patch of grass where she lets Bruiser  
hop out of his bag. In the background, each time Emmett  
forces his eyes down to his work, they wander back to Elle.

**ELLE**  
Hurry up, Bruiser. I want to get to  
the bookstore before it closes.

Bruiser barks and bounds off.

Emmett again glances up, still smiling, but his eyes narrow  
in consideration as he re-evaluates Elle. She looks over,  
catching him watching. He looks back to his notepad,  
embarrassed.

**ELLE**  
(to Emmett)  
Excuse me? Hello, there. Do you  
know where the bookstore is?

Emmett looks around first then back at Elle.

**EMMETT**  
Um. Yes. I do. It's...

Elle walks over and sits down next to him on the bench.

**EMMETT (CONT'D)**  
It's, uh...

He closes his eyes, thinking, momentarily disconcerted.

**ELLE**  
I saw this super-cute magenta  
Harvard t-shirt online and I want  
to see if they have it in stock. Do  
you think they will?

Emmett stares at her, still smiling.

**EMMETT**  
I am... not really sure.

**ELLE**  
I'm not generally a "t-shirt" kind  
of girl, but I suppose I can make  
an exception for the sake of  
school spirit.

Emmett nods patiently, intrigued  
and enthralled.

**ELLE (CONT'D)**  
Although, I may alter it into a  
tank... for the sake of fashion.

Emmett blinks and tilts his head.

**ELLE (CONT'D)**  
Anyway. The bookstore?

Emmett shakes his head to snap himself back into it.

**EMMETT**  
Right, it's... that way.

He points and rises abruptly, awkwardly, sending the book  
from his lap toppling over to his other books. They all  
slide off onto the ground. Emmett shakes his head.

**EMMETT (CONT'D)**  
Oh, that's just...

He turns to pick up the books, but gets tripped up by the  
bag at his feet. He slips, catching himself with an extended  
hand placed on the stack of files and putting himself just  
inches away from Elle's face. She's too surprised to pull  
away. They look at each other... a definite moment.

Emmett tries to right himself, which causes the files to  
slip down and to the ground. Elle tries to save them, but  
it's too late. Taking in the situation, Elle's eyes widen.

Emmett stands up straight and kicks his bag out of the way,  
surveying his belonging strewn about everywhere. His anger  
quickly subsides and he chuckles to himself. Elle swallows  
and offers him an uncertain smile when he looks her way.

**EMMETT**  
Ever have one of those days?

**ELLE**  
Oh my God, yes. I have been having  
one of "those days" repeatedly.  
Everyday. For the past six months.

**EMMETT**  
You, too?

Elle nods and leans forward to pick up Emmett's folders.

**ELLE**  
Right? It's like one thing after  
another. Yesterday, for example, I  
learned that my diffuser was lost  
in the move. Then, today, I got in  
trouble for painting my walls  
princess pink. I mean, seriously,  
who knew the Harvard Graduate  
Dormitory Council only allows  
white, cream or eggshell?

Emmett collects his books and puts them into his bag.  
Elle has most of the folders collected into a messy pile in  
her hands. She inadvertently does a little bend and snap as  
she rises. Elle looks at him apologetically. Emmett, clearly  
affected, shakes his head as Elle hands him the folders.

**ELLE**  
Here you go. I am so sorry about  
your stuff.

**EMMETT**  
It's not your fault. Did you really  
say that you painted your walls?  
Pink? The walls of your dorm room?

**ELLE**  
Uh huh. Oh, well, I mean, I didn't  
personally, but the painters I  
hired did. My interior decorator  
put together an amazing design,  
into which eggshell is not easily  
incorporated. Fortunately, the Dorm  
Council president decided it would  
be easier to keep it than to try  
and cover it up so... boring wall  
crisis averted.

Emmett gets all his stuff shoved into his very full bag. He  
and Elle stand staring at each other for a brief moment.

**ELLE (CONT'D)**  
Anyway...

Bruiser trots up and sits down between them. They look down  
at him simultaneously, eliciting a bark. They look up at  
each other, sharing an amused smile. Elle puts her bag down  
so Bruiser can hop inside. Emmett watches Elle until she  
stands up to face him once more.

**EMMETT**  
So... the bookstore is that way.

He points behind Elle. She looks.

**EMMETT (CONT'D)**  
Follow the sidewalk then take your  
first right. Another half a block  
and you'll be there.

**ELLE**  
Thank you. Really.

Emmett nods graciously.

Elle lingers a moment, but eventually turns and walks away.  
Emmett watches for a moment, but finally turns away and  
walks off in the opposite direction.

**CUT TO:**

EMMETT'S NEW APARTMENT - NIGHT

This place is nice, crisp, put together. An open kitchen  
expands into a large living room with glass doors that lead  
out onto a balcony overlooking Harvard University. The  
furniture in the room is new, but not extravagant; the  
design is clean and simple.

A proper dining area boasts a table big enough for four, but  
currently only seats two: EMMETT and his mother, SANDRA.

They eat a home-cooked meal.

**SANDRA**  
And then she left?

**EMMETT**  
And then she left. I have to say,  
it was the single weirdest  
conversation I have ever had at  
Harvard Law School... or anywhere  
else, for that matter.

Sandra smiles knowingly.

**SANDRA**  
(matter-of-fact)  
But not weird in a bad kind of way.

Emmett takes a bite of his food, considering.

**EMMETT**  
More like weird in a "did that  
really just happen?" kind of way.  
Like when you're outside at night  
and, all of a sudden, you think you  
catch a glimpse of a shooting star,  
but then, you're not entirely sure.

Sandra's smile turns into amused curiosity.

**SANDRA**  
A shooting star? That's an  
interesting comparison.

Emmett shrugs absently, eating a few more bites.

**EMMETT**  
She was just...

**SANDRA**  
Bright? Warm? Glowing?

**EMMETT**  
Fleeting.

**SANDRA**  
Hm. Okay. And what did you say Ms.  
Pink Walls looked like?

Emmett cocks his head to the side, on to her game.

**EMMETT**  
I... don't think I did.

**SANDRA**  
Exactly. Spill. Was she pretty?

Emmett considers the question as if for the first time.

**EMMETT**  
No.

Sandra frowns.

**EMMETT (CONT'D)**  
She was beautiful. Really  
beautiful. And really, really put  
together. Perfectly put together.

Sandra's jaw drops, but she tries to look casual.

**SANDRA**  
And did you ask for her number?

**EMMETT**  
What? Mom. No, I did not. I didn't  
even ask her name.

**SANDRA**  
Em!

**EMMETT**  
She's a first-year student! She's  
probably...

Emmett wipes his mouth with the napkin from his lap,  
stalling. Sandra raises her eyebrows.

**EMMETT (CONT'D)**  
(reluctant)  
She's probably in one of Callahan's  
classes.

Sandra grins.

**EMMETT (CONT'D)**  
(adamant)  
No.

Fade to black.


	6. Ick Blood in the Water

**Author's Note:** I know this is short, but it's just a deleted scene squeezed in between Elle getting kicked out of Callahan's class and Emmett coming out to talk to her so there wasn't a whole lot of time/space for an elaborate scene. As always, your feedback is greatly appreciated and a wonderful motivator so let me know if you're still reading, what you liked and what you're not so keen on. Thanks, guys!

**Recommended Playlist:** BLOOD IN THE WATER

**"Ick, Blood in the Water."**

HARVARD COURTYARD - DAY

The doors of Hauser slam as ELLE is kicked out into  
the courtyard. The spotlight is on her as she looks  
around hopelessly.

**ELLE**  
What does he mean...  
(singing)  
_Blood in the water? Is law that cut  
throat? I could not devote my time,  
my mind to his quote unquote, ick,  
"blood in the water." That just  
sounds so gross. But, not my  
concern. I'm not here to learn.  
Warner is, oh, so close._

The spotlight fades on Elle and turns on Emmett who steps in  
front of a tableau classroom scene. Callahan is frozen in a  
neck-wringing gesture, the class looks on in horror. Emmett  
paces around Callahan, shaking his head.

**EMMETT**  
Why does he push...  
(singing)  
_Blood in the water? Even at its  
core, law is so much more. I'd  
stress, law's best when you learn  
to ignore the "blood in the water."  
And that poor girl, Elle. Although  
he's a jerk, she's still got to  
work. If she wants to do well._

Emmett glances around at the class, his eyes stopping first  
on Warner then on Vivienne. He shakes his head then rushes  
out of the room.

The spotlight hits Elle again as she crosses the stage.

The door opens and Emmett pops out.

**EMMETT**  
Hey! Woods, comma, Elle...

Continue scene.


	7. Negative

**Author's Note: **This is a little bit of a cheat because Elle technically goes from the Positive montage straight to meet Paulette at the Hair Affair and this takes place in between those two events. Perhaps this is more of an "alternate" than a "deleted" scene for that reason, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. This has definitely been my own personal favorite chapter so far--I'd love to hear what you think about it!

**Recommended Playlist:** POSITIVE

**"Negative"**

HAUSER - DAY

Students mill about on the grounds. EMMETT exits the  
building and almost runs into an approaching JAN.

She is wearing a long, hippie-style dress with Birkenstocks  
and big sunglasses. Her red hair is tied back. She walks  
along with a bounce in her step, totally carefree.

**EMMETT**  
Oh my God.

Jan freezes in front of him.

**JAN**  
Emmett?

**EMMETT/JAN  
**What are you doing here?

Jan chuckles awkwardly. Emmett is speechless. After a  
second, Jan pulls him into a one-armed hug.

**JAN  
**It's really good to see you.

Emmett pulls away and steps back from Jan, still shocked.

**JAN (CONT'D)  
**So, seriously, what are you doing  
here, Emmett? You did graduate in  
May, didn't you?

**EMMETT  
**Of course. And I passed the Bar  
Exam in July. Now, I'm Callahan's  
teaching assistant.

**JAN  
**(mock indignation)  
What? Callahan gave you the  
T.A. job? My T.A. job?

**EMMETT  
**I... don't know if I would exactly  
put it like that...

**JAN  
**(teasing)  
Well, I would.

**EMMETT  
**Listen, I've got some stuff I need  
to take care of so...

Emmett turns to go, but Jan grabs his arm.

**JAN  
**Oh, come on, I was joking. I'm not  
qualified for the position anyway.  
I left in the middle of my last  
semester. I haven't even passed the  
bar. Not sure I really want to now.

**EMMETT  
**Then what are you doing here?

**JAN  
**Just stopping in to say hi.

**EMMETT  
**But you didn't know I--

Emmett cuts himself off when he sees Jan's remorseful look.

**EMMETT (CONT'D)  
**(incredulous)  
You're here saying "hi" to Callahan  
before you even call to let me know  
you're back in the country?

**JAN  
**Because I predicted this. Emmett  
Forrest: the unwelcoming committee.

**EMMETT  
**That's not fair.

Jan raises her eyebrows.

**EMMETT (CONT'D)****  
**(angry)  
How am I supposed to know how to  
greet the woman who dumped me so  
she could go off and see the world?

Jan hangs her head for a moment then looks up at Emmett with  
a smile. She steps closer to him.

**JAN  
**I know I've been selfish...

Emmett scoffs.

**JAN (CONT'D)  
**But I've also been happy. Happier  
than I've ever been. Living my life  
without structure, without  
conforming to other people's  
expectations. Freedom like that  
is a beautiful thing, Emmett. You  
really should try it.

**EMMETT  
**I just wish we could have been  
happy--free--like that together.

Jan nods, looking up coyly at Emmett who stares down at his  
shoes. She smirks at his remorse.

**JAN  
**Yeah. Me, too.

Emmett doesn't look up. Jan sighs impatiently.

**JAN (CONT'D)  
**Look, I have to go, but let's catch  
up sometime, okay? I'll call you?

Emmett nods absently as Jan steps around him. He watches,  
looking genuinely hurt by the exchange. She turns back.

**JAN (CONT'D)  
**And, Emmett?

He glances up at her.

**JAN (CONT'D)  
**I'm glad to know you're still that  
same sweet guy.

Jan gives him a little wave as she continues through the  
door of the building. Emmett watches her walk inside.

**EMMETT  
**That's me. Sweetest Guy in the  
World. Man, I love my life.

Emmett throws his head into his hands, sighing loudly.

A baritone, male chorus sounds from somewhere nearby.  
Emmett looks up, glancing around curiously until he spots  
the source of the sound: a jury box rising from the earth  
and holding eleven guys about Emmett's age: the PEER JURY.

These are townies through and through: mostly working class  
and blue collar. Three guys, JOEY, MICK, and DANNY sit  
together on the front bench in the box.

**EMMETT (CONT'D)**  
Joey? Mick? Danny? Fellas? What are  
you doing here... at Harvard?

**MICK**  
Dude, the way you let that girl  
treat you is a criminal offense.  
And like any crime punishable by  
law, it needs a trial... by jury.

**PEER JURY**  
(angelic, singing)  
_By Jury!_

**EMMETT**  
Jury? But you all went to high  
school with me. We graduated  
together. Well, most of us.

Emmett glances at Joey who shrugs sheepishly. Mick, Joey and  
Danny hop out of the box and walk over to Emmett.

**MICK**  
Exactly. That's why we are perfect  
for your... peer jury!

**PEER JURY**  
(angelic, singing)  
_Peer jury!_

**JOEY**  
And we're here to help you make  
some tough decisions.

**MICK**  
Oh, but you should know that we're  
not actually here here. We're just  
in your head so... don't worry.

**EMMETT**  
No... because why would that make  
me worry?

**DANNY**  
And, in case you were wondering why  
there's only eleven of us, it's  
'cause you get a say, too.

**EMMETT**  
(sarcastic)  
Oh, well, in that case, shall we  
start our deliberations?

**MICK**  
I thought you'd never ask.

The Peer Jury hops out of their box as it sink back down.

**MICK (CONT'D)**  
(singing)  
_That girl Jan's a piece of work.  
She could make a guy berserk. Man,  
you shoulda seen her smirk when she  
backed you down._

Joey pulls Emmett to the side as the boys kick it b-boy  
style in the background.

**JOEY**  
_We think you should just move on.  
Don't let her make you her pawn  
with her self-serving hippie con.  
You'll look like a damn clown._

**PEER JURY**  
_And that's negative._

**JOEY**  
_Even if you get to score._

**PEER JURY**  
_That's still negative._

**MICK**  
_'Cause, let's face it, that makes  
her a whore._

**DANNY**  
_If you waste your thoughts on Jan._

**MICK**  
_That makes you a lesser man._

**DANNY**  
(pointing to himself)  
_You'll lose a fan._

**PEER JURY**  
_That's negative._

The guys surround Emmett and drag him away from the law  
building, toward a nearby bench. They mumble, grumble and  
shout as they escort him.

**DANNY**  
Negative!

**MICK**  
Forget her!

They shove Emmett around in their circle. He escapes and  
climbs onto the bench so he can address the them all at  
once.

**EMMETT**  
_Guys, guys. It's not like I'm  
stalking Jan. And, why would I make  
that my plan when she's in love  
with Callahan. Now, can we move on?_

**DANNY**  
Yep.

Relieved Emmett steps down from the bench. Danny pushes him  
into a sitting position.

**DANNY (CONT'D)**  
_Looks like you're not one to dwell.  
Us guys think that's real swell. So  
run along and ask out Elle. Go  
ahead, we'll wait._

**EMMETT**  
What?!

Emmett rises, but Danny pushes him down again.

**PEER JURY**  
_Don't be negative._

**JOEY**  
_You have more charm than you think._

**PEER JURY**  
_Don't be negative._

**DANNY**  
_At least talk to the girl in pink._

Emmett stands again, looking a little more confident.

**MICK**  
_You know that she caught your eye._

**JOEY**  
That's something you can't deny.

**PEER JURY**  
_Don't even try._

Danny and Joey grab Emmett and drag, then push him along.

**PEER JURY (CONT'D)**  
_That's negative. That's negative.  
That's negative._

The fellas give him a hard push onto a nearby walkway.

**PEER JURY (CONT'D)**  
_That's nega--_

**EMMETT**  
Oh my God, just drop this right now!

Elle appears on the walkway just as Emmett flies onto it.

**ELLE**  
Drop wh--?

He slams into her, knocking her bag off her shoulder and  
onto the ground where its contents scatter. Elle also  
teeters on her heels, but Emmett reaches out to steady her.

**EMMETT**  
(mortified)  
Whoa. I am so sorry. Are you okay?

Elle nods, a little shaken up. She glances down at his hands  
on her arms which he drops immediately and awkwardly to his  
sides. He takes a step back. A beat passes.

**ELLE**  
Seems like we can't stop...  
(playing up the joke)  
running into each other.

Emmett grins.

**EMMETT**  
Right...

Elle looks down at her belonging strewn on the ground:  
make-up, magazines, mini-Milky Ways and a multitude of other  
random Elle can't-live-withouts.

Emmett looks at her carefully, tilting his chin down.

**EMMETT**  
You sure you're okay?

Elle looks into his eyes, catching the deeper meaning behind  
his words. She shrugs.

**ELLE**  
First day of Harvard Law didn't  
exactly turn out like I planned.

She bends over to collect her stuff.

**ELLE (CONT'D)**  
But I'm trying to stay positive.

Emmett immediately drops down to help, setting his bag aside  
to do so.

**EMMETT**  
Good for you.

Emmett hands Elle... a diffuser.

**ELLE**  
Oh my God, my diffuser!

Elle's face lights up as she takes it from him. Their hands  
touch in the process. She freezes in place. Emmett stares at  
her for a moment before he realizes she isn't moving... at  
all. Emmett snaps his fingers in front of her frozen face.

**MICK**  
Ahem...

Emmett turns around and spots the Peer Jury standing over  
him. He hops up and walks deliberately toward them, backing  
them up. He is pissed and they are fully aware.

**PEER JURY**  
_Hey, hey, hey! It's negative..._

**MICK**  
(rapping)  
_That you think you can't get her._

**JOEY**  
(rapping)  
_Let's refer.._.

**DANNY**  
(rapping)  
_To the feelings she stirred._

**JOEY**  
_Look how happy you are._

**DANNY**  
_Way over par._

**MICK**  
_She's your own shooting star._

**JOEY**  
_First, be sure to tell her your name._

**PEER JURY**  
_And you can't ever think you're too  
lame. It's time for you to find  
your groove. Hey, don't be  
negative, just bust a move._

Emmett takes a tentative step back toward Elle. The guys are  
behind him, pushing him forward against his will.

**PEER JURY (CONT'D)**  
_Move, move, move, move. Move, move,  
move, move, move, move, move!_

Emmett reluctantly joins in with the Peer Jury and their  
dance moves, following along easily, but shaking his head  
and rolling his eyes the whole time. He finishes in a  
Michael Jackson style spin and crotch grab.

The guys go crazy for his move, but Emmett looks down,  
disgusted. He stands up straight and shakes his head.

**EMMETT**  
Guys. This is totally  
inappropriate! She's a student. She  
doesn't need to see... my moves.

The Peer Jury guys chuckle and high five over that one.

**EMMETT (CONT'D)**  
Wait!  
(singing)  
_Guys, it's negative, when my heart  
is on the mend... Yes, it's  
negative... to think of Elle as  
more than a friend. Liking girls  
who won't like me has become my  
specialty. And though she's lovely..._

Emmett sneaks a glance at Elle. The Peer Jury cheers.

**EMMETT**  
_Guys, it's negative. Try to  
identify. Don't be negative. When I  
ignore and fully deny..._

**PEER JURY**  
What?

**EMMETT**  
_Any feelings that arise._

**PEER JURY**  
But!

**EMMETT**  
_My plan is extremely wise._

**PEER JURY**  
But!

**EMMETT**  
_It's the only way that I can live._

**PEER JURY**  
_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa._

**EMMETT**  
_That's not negative._

**PEER JURY**  
_It's negative!_

**EMMETT**  
_Not negative._

**PEER JURY**  
_It's negative._

**EMMETT**  
_Not negative._

**PEER JURY**  
_It's negative. Really negative._

Emmett slides on his knees across the stage and back to  
where Elle is still bent over her belongings.

**PEER JURY (CONT'D)**  
_Negative!_

**Fade to black.**

The lights come back up as Emmett helps Elle get the rest of  
her stuff put back into her bag. They rise and face each  
other.

**ELLE**  
Thank you...

She looks at him, searching for a name.

**EMMETT**  
Emmett. Forrest.

Elle smiles.

**ELLE**  
That's funny.

Emmett furrows his brow.

**EMMETT**  
Which part?

**ELLE**  
Oh, our names. They both--

**EMMETT**  
Start with an "E"?

Elle tilts her head.

**ELLE**  
Oh, yeah. That, too. But, I meant  
our last names. Woods and Forrest?

Emmett ponders it for a second before the tree-themed  
connection dawns on him.

**EMMETT**  
Hmm. Make it "Forrest and Woods"  
and you'd have one hell of an...  
arborous law firm title.

Elle laughs then thinks about it seriously.

**ELLE**  
"Woods and Forrest" sounds better.

**EMMETT**  
It's not about "sound," it's about  
seniority. I would have obviously  
been there longer so...

**ELLE**  
Maybe I started the practice and  
you joined me later.

Emmett smirks and opens his mouth to retort, but Elle sighs,  
washing away anything but concern on Emmett's face.

**ELLE (CONT'D)**  
Or, maybe I never opened the firm  
to begin with because I flunked out  
of law school after a week.

**EMMETT**  
That's not going to happen.

Elle looks up at him, encouraged.

**ELLE**  
You're right. You're totally right.  
I am going to get serious. In fact,  
that's where I'm headed right now.

Emmett turns and looks down the path in the direction Elle  
was headed. He looks back at Elle with an arched brow, but  
she is already walking past him. He follows along.

**EMMETT**  
You know, I don't think they sell "serious"  
at the bookstore.

**ELLE**  
I'm not going to the bookstore,  
silly. I'm going to the hair salon.

Emmett stares at her, the wheels spinning.

**EMMETT**  
You're gonna get serious by...  
getting your hair done?

Elle nods.

**ELLE**  
I'm becoming a brunette.

Emmett narrows his eyes.

**EMMETT**  
And brown hair makes you more  
serious because... ?

Elle stops walking to talk to him. He stops, too.

**ELLE**  
With blonde hair, I'm a Marilyn.  
But what I want more than  
anything... is to be a Jackie.

Emmett looks at her like she's speaking a foreign language.

**EMMETT**  
I am... so confused.

Emmett chuckles.

**EMMETT (CONT'D)**  
I mean, why can't you just  
be... you?

Elle is stumped.

**EMMETT (CONT'D)**  
But, hey, it's your hair so if you  
want it brown... or blue... or  
purple, for that matter, I suppose  
the decision is yours. Whatever  
makes you happy.  
(beat)  
This is for you isn't it?

**ELLE**  
(unconvincing)  
Of course.

**EMMETT**  
In that case, good luck.

Emmett gives her an encouraging pat on the shoulder and  
starts to walk away.

**ELLE**  
Wait.

He waits.

**ELLE**  
You don't happen to know where the  
nearest salon is... do you?

Elle looks at him hopefully. Emmett smiles.

Fade to black.

OUTSIDE THE HAIR AFFAIR - DAY

Emmett and Elle walk up together.

**EMMETT**  
So, here we are.

Elle looks skeptically at the storefront.

**ELLE**  
Are they any good?

Emmett shrugs.

**EMMETT**  
Well, I've never personally been  
inside and I've only lived here for  
about a month, but my apartment  
is directly overhead...  
(he points up)  
and I've yet to hear anyone cry...  
or scream.

Elle chuckles.

**ELLE**  
Well, that's a good sign.

**EMMETT**  
They do play a lot of Celtic music,  
though. It's weird, but...  
strangely relaxing.

Elle's smile is amused as she nods. A beat.

**EMMETT (CONT'D)**  
Good luck, Elle. And, if you need  
anything, I'm... up.

He again points upward, toward his apartment. He turns to  
go, but Elle grabs his arm.

**ELLE**  
Thank you.

**EMMETT**  
No problem. But it was kind on my  
way so...

**ELLE**  
No. I mean, thank you for being the  
first person at Harvard to actually  
make me feel like I belong there.

**EMMETT**  
Oh, well, you know, people named  
after large groups of trees need to  
stick together.

Elle points at him.

**ELLE**  
"Woods and Forrest."

**EMMETT**  
"Forrest and Woods."

**ELLE**  
We'll see.

**EMMETT**  
You're on.

Emmett sticks out his hand. Elle shakes. When their hands  
part, they both snap and point at each other. They smile at  
the coincidence... at each other.

**ELLE**  
Secret handshake?

Emmett shrugs.

**EMMETT**  
I think we can do better.

**ELLE**  
We'll work on it.

Emmett gives Elle one last smile before he walks away and  
into a door near the entrance of the Hair Affair. Elle  
watches after him for a moment, a bit smitten.  
She shakes her head and steps away from the storefront.

**ELLE**  
Focus, Elle. Eyes on the prize.

She turns to the Hair Affair, takes a deep breath then walks  
inside.

**Fade to black.**


	8. L & M

**"L & M"**

**Recommended Playlist:** IRELAND & IRELAND (REPRISE)

INT. EMMETT'S APARTMENT - DAY

EMMETT walks through the front door wearing a smile. He  
closes the door as he leans against it, his head tilted  
back. He sighs contentedly, his smile unfading.

A bedroom door opens and SANDRA enters the room. She freezes  
when she sees Emmett, a curious smile turning up her lips.

**SANDRA**  
Wow. Good first day?

Emmett straightens up and pulls off his bag and jacket,  
tossing them onto a dining room chair.

**EMMETT**  
It was fine.

Sandra watches him as he walks toward his room.

**SANDRA**  
Hold it.

Emmett stops walking and turns to her, only feigning  
impatience. He raises his eyebrows.

**SANDRA (CONT'D)**  
Somethin's up.

Emmett laughs.

**EMMETT**  
I'm telling you, it was fine.

**SANDRA**  
That's just it. Usually when you  
say "fine," you're trying to  
downplay something negative--

**EMMETT**  
Oh. Well. Okay. Jan's back in town.

Sandra makes a face.

**SANDRA**  
Aw, geez, tell me she isn't the one  
you were all puppy dog over when  
you walked in the door.

**EMMETT**  
I don't even know what that means.

Sandra smiles knowingly.

**SANDRA**  
Okay, I'm just gonna go out on a  
limb here and ask... any chance you  
ran into Ms. Pink Walls today?

Emmett can't help but laugh at the phrasing.

**EMMETT**  
Quite literally at one point.

Emmett's goofy grin returns.

**SANDRA**  
Oh my God...

Emmett looks back at her with a furrowed brow.

**EMMETT**  
What?

**SANDRA**  
Do you know the only thing that  
makes a man smile like that?

Emmett tilts his head.

**EMMETT**  
(playfully suspicious)  
Smile like what?

**SANDRA**  
Like angels are singing and  
everything in life suddenly makes  
complete and perfect sense.

Sandra looks at him, expecting him to get it. He thinks.

**EMMET**  
The Red Sox winning the Series?

Sandra smacks him on the shoulder.

**SANDRA**  
No.

Emmett shrugs.

**SANDRA**  
Love.

Emmett frowns.

**S****ANDRA **  
(singing)  
_I know you don't know love, never  
felt it before. But it's okay to  
want something more. Like when I  
met your dad, and I was just so  
glad to find someone like him to  
adore._

A dim Celtic chorus pours into the room. Emmett and Sandra  
look around, momentarily confused.

**SANDRA**  
What is with that salon and their  
crazy Irish music?

Emmett smiles.

**EMMETT**  
I don't know, but let's listen...  
and relax.

As the music plays, Sandra closes her eyes.

**SANDRA**  
(whispered)  
This is pretty relaxin'.

Emmett tries to sneak off, but Sandra opens her eyes and  
grabs him.

**SANDRA**  
(Paulette loud)  
Oh, no ya don't!

Emmett sighs, but looks at her with a smile.

**SANDRA**  
(singing)  
_Though you may think the notion's  
romantic, maybe now you're ready to  
see... real love can start to feel  
epic, but likewise so carefree._

The Celtic music crescendos into a chorus of whale calls.

Sandra and Emmett look around then glance at each other.  
Emmett shakes his head and turns again to walk away. Sandra  
runs over in front of him and puts her hands up to stop him.

**SANDRA (CONT'D)**  
_When I first saw Rick, wow, the  
sparks flew as we met freshman year  
in math. Though we were just  
fourteen, I knew... being with him  
was my path._

Emmett smiles at his mother, but when Celtic music gets even  
louder, he tilts his head down and massages his temples.

Sandra tilts his chin up.

**SANDRA (CONT'D)**  
_He was my first dance, my first  
kiss and first love. At nineteen,  
he got down on one knee. Said our  
love was all that he could think  
of... then he asked "Please, will  
you marry me?"_

Emmett looks at Sandra patiently now.

**SANDRA (CONT'D)**  
_We thought life was good as it  
could get. But, man were we wrong  
there. Few years later we had this  
boy, Emmett._

Sandra touches Emmett's cheek.

**SANDRA (CONT'D)**  
_Our cup runneth over, I swear._

Emmett smiles appreciatively.

**SANDRA**  
_Life's too short to spend time  
feeling bitter, but I still think  
that cancer's not fair. Though I'd  
never been much of a quitter, when  
he died my life stopped right there.  
_  
Emmett places a comforting arm on Sandra's shoulder, but she  
steps away from him.

**SANDRA**  
_So I sought comfort in the arms of  
men... who I hoped would be as good  
as Rick. But none met my  
expectation. No, they left me  
bruised, broken and sick._

**EMMETT**  
Mom.  
(singing)  
_I'm not gonna let myself get hurt.  
I remember those jerks all too  
well. Jan's out of my life; I won't  
revert. But, I'm lost. How's this  
go back to a smile?_

**SANDRA**  
_A boy smart as you can't be this  
dense. I think I made it very  
clear. When you've got a smile that  
freakin' intense. Love is close if  
not already here._

Emmett folds his arms over his chest.

**EMMETT**  
And who is it I'm in love with?  
Allegedly.

**SANDRA**  
Ms. Pink Walls, of cour--

**EMMETT**  
It's Woods.

**SANDRA**  
Huh?

**EMMETT**  
Her name is Woods... comma, Elle.

**SANDRA**  
Elle Woods. Pretty name.

**EMMETT**  
Yeah...

Sandra hides a delighted smile. Emmett shakes his head,  
angry at himself for going there.

**EMMETT**  
Okay. No. You have got to stop  
this. I am not in love with Elle  
Woods. I barely know the girl.  
Besides, you should have seen her  
ex-boyfriend. He was--

**SANDRA**  
Oh, Em, you can be so--hey, Elle  
and Em. Get it?

**EMMETT**  
No...

**SANDRA**  
L and M. Like the letters. You  
know, in the alphabet.

Emmett shakes his head, annoyed.

**EMMETT**  
Okay, I'm assuming you're implying  
that because the letter versions of  
our names are next to each other in  
the alphabet we are somehow  
destined to be together...

**SANDRA**  
No.

Emmett lets out a sighing chuckle.

**SANDRA**  
I'm implying that you're destined  
to be together because you're in  
love with her. You just don't know  
it yet.

**EMMETT**  
Okay, I really think that living  
with me has somehow caused you to  
go completely insane.

**SANDRA**  
And, I think you know there's  
something different about this  
girl. Because even though you're  
pissed at me right now--

**EMMETT**  
I'm getting there.

**SANDRA**  
We're still having this  
conversation.

Emmett stares at her for a moment until his look turns smug.

**EMMETT**  
Okay, fine. Watch this. No longer  
having this conversation.

He walks out of the room and into his own bedroom. Sandra  
chuckles.

**SANDRA**  
(singing)  
_One day, you won't find this so  
scary. You'll wake up and realize  
she's the one. But until that day  
you will be wary and ignore my  
"romantic notion."_

Emmett walks back out of his room wearing jeans and a  
Harvard hoodie. He walks over to pick up his bag. Just  
before he get there, Sandra starts again.

**SANDRA (CONT'D)**  
_Hey, Em, Sweetheart, I'm sorry for  
pushin'. No, I won't bring this up  
anymore._

Emmett turns to her, his smile apologetic.

**SANDRA (CONT'D)**  
_And I promise, I won't even  
mention... Elle Woods unless she  
walks in that door.  
_  
Sandra points to the front door as she sings the last big  
note. As she finishes, a knock sounds at the door. Emmett  
and Sandra trade a confused look.

On the other side of the door, Elle waits patiently.

**SANDRA (CONT'D)**  
I'll get it.

**EMMETT**  
No! I mean...

He flounders.

**EMMETT (CONT'D)**  
It's not like you're the maid or  
something. I can get the door.

Sandra narrows her eyes. Another knock. Sandra smiles, but  
doesn't move. She raises her eyebrows and nods toward the  
door just as a third knock sounds.

Emmett rushes over to the door and peeks out. When he sees  
Elle, he quickly steps outside the apartment, leaving the  
door only slightly cracked behind him.

Elle is instantly suspicious, but she ignore it.

**ELLE**  
Hi.

**EMMETT**  
Hi. What's up?

Inside the apartment, Sandra creeps closer to the door as  
Elle and Emmett talk.

Emmett looks at Elle's hair.

**EMMETT (CONT'D)**  
Everything okay?

**ELLE**  
It's great.

**EMMETT**  
And the salon... ?

**ELLE**  
The salon was perfect. The stylist,  
Paulette, was so nice.

**EMMETT**  
I hate to break it to you, but I  
think she missed a few spots.

Elle laughs.

**ELLE**  
She talked me out of it.

**EMMETT**  
Oh.

A beat as Emmett smiles to himself.

**ELLE**  
Plus, I think you were right  
earlier. About being myself. Like,  
why am I trying so hard to be  
Marilyn or Jackie when I could just  
work on improving myself, right?

Sandra, just a yard from the door, grins.

**EMMETT**  
You know, Elle, I think--

**SANDRA**  
(from inside)  
Emmett? Honey? What are you doing?

Emmett pulls the door closed in a slam, his face flushing.

Elle's jaw drops in embarrassment.

**ELLE**  
Oh my God, I am so sorry. I had no  
idea--I should have known that a  
guy like you would have a...

**EMMETT**  
Mother?

**ELLE**  
Oh. Oh...

She laughs awkwardly.

Inside, Sandra carefully presses her ear to the door.

Emmett makes solid eye contact with Elle.

**EMMETT**  
A guy like me?

He is extremely curious, but Elle looks away and takes a  
step toward the door, her own curiosity rising.

**ELLE**  
Should we... ?

**EMMETT**  
No!

Emmett quickly steps in between Elle and the apartment,  
glancing over his shoulder at the closed door.

**ELLE**  
I'm sorry. I'm bothering you.

She retreats a few steps. Emmett turns back to her.

**EMMETT**  
No. No, no, no, no, no.

He moves toward her.

**EMMETT (CONT'D)**  
You're not bothering me. She is.

He thumbs over his shoulder toward the door.  
Inside, Sandra pulls back, feigning insult, but then puts  
her ear up to the door again.

Elle raises her eyebrows.

**EMMETT**  
It's a long story.

Elle nods and opens her mouth to speak, but shuts it again.

A beat.

**ELLE**  
You know how you said if I needed  
anything, I could come...

She points up, imitating Emmett from earlier.

**ELLE (CONT'D)**  
Up.

**EMMETT**  
Of course. What do you need?

**ELLE**  
Directions back to campus?

Emmett chuckles.

**ELLE**  
I think I know how to get there,  
but it's getting dark and--I mean,  
I'm sure I have some mace in here  
somewhere so actually, you know, I  
should be completely fine...

Elle starts looking through her bag. Emmett reaches out and  
touches the hand Elle uses to hold open her bag.

**EMMETT**  
Hey.

She looks up at him then down at his hand. He pulls it back.

**EMMETT (CONT'D)**  
Let's go.

He walks off down the hall then pauses. He turns back to her  
and gives her a nod to follow. She breathes a sigh of relief  
and follows along behind him.

Fade to black.


	9. Positive Negative MashUp

**Author's Note: **This follows directly from the last chapter. This section of the musical between Vivienne inviting Elle to the party at the Hair Affair and "next Friday" when the actually party takes place leaves the chance for plenty of deleted scenes. However, because the songs I'm using mirror the songs from the show, I'm also left with limited musical selections for these scenes. The next chapter or two probably won't have music, but for this one, I really wanted to bring back the Peer Jury and a slightly confused Greek Chorus (they are speaking from Elle's psyche, of course). So, naturally, I went back to "Positive," mashed it together with the Peer Jury "Negative" version of the song, and created a new set of lyrics. Hopefully, it's not overkill. Anyway, I've rambled enough. Let me know if you like it or you hate it :)

**"Positive/Negative Mash-Up"**

**Recommended Playlist:** IRELAND & POSITIVE

HARVARD - DORMITORY COURTYARD - NIGHT

Emmett and Elle walk along together, mid-conversation.

**EMMETT**  
So when Callahan promoted me, I  
wanted to move into a place big  
enough for my mom, too.

**ELLE**  
That's incredibly sweet.

Emmett cringes at the word choice, but Elle doesn't notice.  
He shrugs it off and smiles when Elle turns to him.

**ELLE**  
I don't get it. It sounds like you  
have an awesome relationship with  
your mom. Why were you arguing?

**EMMETT**  
Oh, that?  
(he smiles to himself)  
That was about a girl.

**ELLE**  
(hypothesizing)  
You have a girlfriend and she  
doesn't approve.

**EMMETT**  
That was last year.

As they reach the dormitory, they stop to talk.

**ELLE**  
She has the girl for you. But you  
don't approve.

**EMMETT**  
Hmm. You're getting warmer.

Elle cocks an eyebrow.

**EMMETT**  
Okay. Actually, you're hot.

Emmett closes his eyes, instantly regretting his word  
choice. Elle tosses her hair, her smile is kind.

**ELLE**  
I'm usually pretty good at putting  
things like this together.

Emmett opens his eyes, glad for the forward momentum.

**EMMETT**  
Then you picked the right career  
path. Any law case is a puzzle just  
waiting to be put together.

Elle points a teasing finger in his face.

**ELLE**  
You know how your mom was totally  
right about your ex-girlfriend?

**EMMET**T  
Yeah--I mean... damn. You are good.

Elle puts her hands up in a dramatic shrug then lets them  
fall to her sides as she leans slightly toward Emmett.

**ELLE**  
Since she was right before, maybe  
you should trust her now and give  
this girl she has in mind for you a  
chance.

Emmett tilts back on his heels, putting his hands in his  
hoodie pockets.

**EMMETT**  
Interesting. But impossible.

**ELLE**  
Impossible... or challenging?

**EMMETT**  
Let's just say... it's not gonna  
happen. She's out of my league.

Elle rolls her eyes, but smiles as Emmett walks with her up  
to the dorm door, opening it for her. She turns back to him.

**ELLE**  
Suit yourself, but as someone who  
considers herself an expert on...  
the challenges of love, might I  
suggest that instead of completely  
closing yourself off to the idea,  
you should instead... follow where  
it leads.

Emmett laughs good-naturedly.

**EMMETT**  
I'll see you in class tomorrow.

Elle starts to protest the end of the conversation. Emmett  
points at her.

**EMMETT**  
And do your homework.

Elle fakes a smile then walks into the building. Emmett lets  
the door close behind her. He walks down the steps and looks  
up at the building, walking backwards nearly all the way  
across the stage.

As he walks his PEER JURY sneaks up behind him.

**EMMETT (CONT'D)**  
(singing)  
_Gee, ya say "follow love" like it's  
easy. Like it's something I can  
just do. But would you still say  
that to me... if you knew "she" was  
you._

Emmett turns around and almost runs into JOEY, MICK and  
DANNY. He stumbles backward.

**MICK**  
Gotcha.

**EMMETT**  
What?

**JOEY**  
You like her.

**MICK**  
Actually, he said "love."

The guys playfully taunt Emmett, making kissy faces.

**EMMETT**  
(irritated)  
Guys...

The light goes down on the guys and up across the stage  
where the dormitory has been replaced by Elle's dorm room.

Her GREEK CHORUS lounges around on her bed with Bruiser.  
Elle backs into the room wearing a daydream-y smile. She  
closes the door and faces it for a long moment.

**ELLE  
**(singing)  
_Wonder why he thinks he can't get  
the girl. He's funny and charming  
and sweet. And though he is not  
like Warner... he may be more  
complete._

Elle considers her own words for another second before she  
turns into the room. She muffles a scream with her hand when  
she sees the girls on her bed.

**ELLE  
**(uncertain)  
Girls?

**SERENA**  
Still in your head.

**ELLE**  
Okay. That's good. I guess...

The ladies rise and turn to her as a group.

**MARGO**  
Sorry to sneak up on you, Sweetie.

**PILAR**  
But we aren't the only ones doing  
that today, are we?

Elle looks around the room. Margo giggles.

**MARGO**  
She's talking about that cutie who  
walked you home.

The girls squeal over Emmett's cuteness.

**ELLE**  
Emmett? He didn't sneak up--

**SERENA**  
Elle, come on. We're not talking  
literally here. We're talking about  
feelings... sneaking up on you.

**ELLE**  
Are figments of your imagination  
supposed to be this hard to  
understand?

**PI****LAR**  
Clarification: You like Emmett.

The girls concur and cheer. The lights go down.

Across stage, the lights go up on Emmett and his Peer Jury.  
They are in a stare down.

**MICK**  
Still think it's not negative to  
deny your feelings for little Ms.  
Woods, comma, Elle?

**EMMETT**  
Fellas.  
(singing)  
_We've been through all this before.  
_But._ I guess you need an encore.  
_Since._ Your retention skills are  
poor. Please try to keep up._

Across the stage, the girls surround Elle from the other  
side, backing her toward the center of the stage. Her room  
goes into darkness and the dormitory facade replaces it.

**ELLE**  
Ladies.  
(singing)  
_Please do not even go there. _Yes._  
He is great, I am aware. _But._  
Warner's my one true love, I swear.  
So don't start this gossip._

Emmett's jury backs him toward the center of the stage, too.

**PEER JURY**  
_You're so negative._

**JOEY**  
_Did you hear a word she said?_

Emmett takes a step away from him, but they keep up.

**GREEK CHORUS**  
_Keep it positive._

**MARGO**  
_It's not gossip if it's in your  
head._

Elle tilts her head to consider as the girls back her ever  
closer to Emmett.

**MICK**  
_She said you should go for it._

**SERENA**  
_Warner is an idiot._

**PEER JURY**  
_Come on, Emmett._

**GREEK CHORUS**  
_We're positive._

Emmett and Elle are just a yard apart, but the Greek Chorus  
moves in on Elle and spins her around as the Peer Jury does  
the same to Emmett, keeping the pair back to back, but now  
facing in the exact opposite directions as before.

**EMMETT**  
Guys!

**ELLE**  
Girls!

**EMMETT/ELLE**  
(singing)  
_This is not up for debate. I have  
got a different fate._

**ELLE**  
_For Warner I plan to wait._

**EMMETT**  
_Think of my career._

**MARGO**  
Oh, dear.

**PILAR**  
_Sweetheart, Warner is a tool._

**DANNY**  
_Dang it, man, you are a fool._

**PILAR**  
_You know Emmett is way more cool._

**DANNY**  
_Dude, get your ass in gear._

Danny shoves Emmett, knocking him backwards, just a foot  
from Elle now.

**EMMETT**  
Hey!

Elle walks toward the Greek Chorus, backing them up this  
time.

**ELLE**  
_But, I'm positive... that Warner is  
the one._

Emmett stands up to the Peer Jury, forcing them to retreat.

**EMMETT**  
_It's so negative... to just  
disregard all reason._

**ELLE**  
_You have no clue what it's like._

**EMMETT**  
_Can you just go take a hike?_

**PEER JURY**  
_Sure. Okay._

They start to walk away, but turn back to Emmett.

**PEER JURY (CONT'D)**  
Psych!

Emmett puts his hand to his temples. The Peer Jury converges  
on him, grabbing him and spinning him around.

**PEER JURY**  
_So negative._

The Greek Chorus engulfs Elle, twisting her around.

**GREEK CHORUS**  
_Be positive._

The Peer Jury looks up and seems to see the Greek Chorus for  
the first time. They join in:

**PEER JURY/GREEK CHORUS**  
_Be positive._

The Greek Chorus trade looks then grin at the Peer Jury.

Both groups grab their prisoners and shove them hard toward  
center stage where they collide.

The Peer Jury and Greek Chorus run away in opposite  
directions, laughing, giggling and checking each other out  
over their shoulders.

At center stage, Elle and Emmett, frozen from shock and  
pressed into each other, look into each other's eyes.

When recognition kicks in, they step back, both blushing and  
embarrassed. They take an extra step away from each other,  
trying to play casual.

**EM****METT**  
Elle? What are you doing out here?

**ELLE**  
Oh, I was just... um...

She looks around, the wheels spinning. Bruiser barks from  
somewhere off stage.

**ELLE (CONT'D)**  
I was just taking Bruiser for walk.

Elle's smile is relieved, but her face quickly turns  
curious.

**ELLE (CONT'D)**  
What are you doing out here? I  
thought you left.

Emmett gulps. Busted.

**EMMETT**  
Oh, uh... I was just...

He looks down, searching for an explanation. Suddenly, a  
cell phone slides across the stage floor. Elle doesn't  
notice, but Emmett spots it and dives for it, picking it up.

**EMMETT (CONT'D)**  
Looking for this! My cell phone. I  
must have dropped it earlier.

He holds it up to show her as he rises. She leans in to  
look.

**ELLE**  
One missed call.

**EMMETT**  
Huh?

**ELLE**  
(playful)  
Who's Jan?

Emmett quickly turns the phone to look at it then turns his  
whole body away from Elle as he looks closer. The spotlight  
dims on Elle and stays on Emmett.

The Peer Jury runs back out.

**PEER JURY**  
(singing)  
_Hey, hey, hey... that's negative!_

**MICK**  
_Don't you dare return that call._

**JOEY**  
_Not at all._

**DANNY**  
_Put up a big fat wall._

**JOEY**  
_Jan don't know the real you._

**DANNY**  
_The ideal you._

**M****ICK**  
_The better with Elle you._

Emmett glances over his shoulder at Elle as the lights go  
down on him and up on her. The Greek Chorus assembles around  
her.

**GREEK CHORUS**  
_We know you want to be his friend.  
If that's true we highly  
recommend... Don't let it all be  
all about you. It's positively  
right to help him, too. Help, help,  
help, help. Help, help, help, help,  
help, help, help._

The girls try to drag Elle into their upbeat dance sequence,  
but she resists, folding her arms and pouting. Finally, they  
give it up and go to her, pouting themselves.

**ELLE**  
Girls, girls! I'm so confused! A  
few hours ago, you tell me I need  
to fight to get Warner back. Then a  
few minutes ago, you insist I'm  
crushing on Emmett. Now... I need  
to... be his friend? What?!

The Greek Chorus look around at each other, confused  
themselves at this point.

**ELLE (CONT'D)**  
(singing)  
_Girls, I'm positive... that I'm  
thoroughly perplexed. And I'm  
positive that you're using way too  
much subtext. My job's to win back  
my man. That's my first and  
foremost plan. Do you think I can?_

The girls look around at each other, uncertain. The lights  
go down on them and up on Emmett and his Peer Jury.

**EMMETT**  
_Guys. It's negative._

He shakes his head and holds a finger up.

**EMMETT**  
No. Wait. I am...  
(singing)_  
Positive...when it comes to Jan I'm  
through. Also positive... that Elle_  
_Woods has a few issues._

**PEER JURY**  
Dude.

**EMMETT**  
_She needs to prioritize._

**DANNY**  
Dude.

**EMMETT**  
_She has got no time for guys._

**MICK**  
Dude.

**EMMETT**  
_As a friend, I will be supportive._

**PEER JURY**  
_Lame, lame, lame, lame..._

**EMMETT**  
_Hey, I'm positive._

**MICK**  
_You're positive?_

**EMMETT**  
_I'm positive._

The lights come up on Elle and her girls once again.

**ELLE**  
Well, are you positive?

**GREEK CHORUS**  
(unsure)  
_We're positive._

**EMMETT**  
_I'm positive._

**ELLE**  
_Really, positive?_

The Peer Jury and Greek Chorus turn Emmett and Elle back  
toward each other.

**PEER JURY/GREEK CHORUS**  
_Positive._

The Peer Jury and Greek Chorus run away again, this time in  
the same direction, mixing together as they go.

Margo runs back out with Bruiser in her arms. She releases  
him and he runs over to Elle who picks him up.

At center stage, Emmett looks down at his cell phone. Elle  
watches him with a curious eyebrow raised.

**ELLE**  
Ex-girlfriend, right?

Emmett sighs and glances down at the phone, giving just the  
slightest of nods in answer to Elle's question.

**ELLE**  
Don't be afraid to put your faith  
in love.

**EMMETT**  
I thought you said my mother was  
right about Jan.

**ELLE**  
Actually, you said that.

Emmett laughs lightly in concession as he puts his phone  
back into his pocket.

**ELLE**  
Anyway, whether it's the ex or the  
new girl or some stranger you meet  
tomorrow, love is the most  
important thing. I truly believe  
that. When you find love, you can't  
let it go.

Emmett smiles at her for a long beat then chuckles and  
shakes his head.

**ELLE**  
Oh, what?

**EMMETT**  
You sound like my mom.

**ELLE**  
(teasing)  
She must be a wise woman.

**EMMETT**  
She is. But I honestly can't  
relate when it comes to this  
issue. The only thing I've ever  
felt that strongly about--that  
passionate about--is... law.

Elle wrinkles her nose.

**EMMETT**  
But I'm sure you understand that.  
Who comes to Harvard unless they  
love law?

Elle quickly switches into a fake smile.

**ELLE**  
Right, of course. Law is...  
awesome.

Emmett narrows his eyes and tilts his head inquisitively,  
but before he can speak, Warner walks out of the dorm.

Vivienne, dressed in very fancy, but very conservative  
pajamas and a long silky bathrobe, escorts him.

**VIVIENNE**  
Good night, Warner.

Elle and Emmett turn to see just as Vivienne pulls Warner  
into a deep kiss. He's definitely into it.

Elle looks away, clearly shaken with her face flushing.

Emmett watches her, curious concern on his face. She glances  
up and makes eye contact with Emmett.

When Bruiser barks, Vivienne releases Warner then takes  
notice of Elle and Emmett.

**VIVIENNE**  
Elle. Mr. Forrest.

**ELLE**  
(downbeat)  
Hi.

Elle meets eyes with Warner. He looks away.

**EMMETT**  
Call me "Emmett," Vivienne. Please.

**VIVIENNE**  
You know, I think it's great,  
Emmett, that you'd go so far out of  
your way to help a struggling  
student.

Vivienne looks pointedly at Elle. Warner reassesses Emmett,  
looking him over more thoroughly this time.

**VIVIENNE (CONT'D)**  
It's amazing the way they're trying  
to diversify the student body this  
year, isn't it? Letting people in  
whom they would have never  
admitted before. I think it's  
wonderful.

Elle bites her lip, looking down at Bruiser. Emmett puffs up  
a little, taking a protective stance next to Elle.

**EMMETT**  
Yes, well, you're right. Thank God  
for diversity. If there were only  
students like the two of you  
running around...

He points first to Warner then to Vivienne.

**EMMETT**  
This place would really... suck.

Warner and Vivienne trade and insulted look. Elle looks over  
at Emmett, catching his eye and giving him a surprised and  
grateful smile.

**EMMETT**  
Now, if you'll excuse me.  
(to Elle)  
I've taken up enough of your  
valuable study time tonight.

He gives Elle a pointed look. She gives an unconvincing nod  
then turns to walk inside. Emmett walks away.

Vivienne and Warner trade a peck on the cheek and a  
conspiratorial look. Warner runs off toward Emmett.

Vivienne catches up with Elle before she can get inside:

**VIVIENNE**  
Pretty smart seducing the T.A.

Elle spins to face her, anger rising. She moderates it.

**ELLE**  
He was walking me home from the  
Hair Affair. That's all. His aparment  
is in the same building as the salon.

**VIVIENNE**  
Oh, my mistake.

**ELLE**  
Yeah...

Elle opens the door to go inside.

**VIVIENNE**  
It's probably for the best.

Elle looks at Vivienne over her shoulder.

**VIVIENNE (CONT'D)**  
I heard a rumor about him.

Elle turns back around.

**ELLE**  
A rumor about Emmett?

**VIVIENNE**  
Uh huh...  
(she lets the tension build.)  
Last year, his girlfriend cheated  
on him... with Callahan.

Elle raises her eyebrows, surprised by the information.

**VIVIENNE**  
Oh, it gets better.

Elle tilts her head.

**VIVIENNE**  
He knew about it, but instead of  
dumping her, he proposed to her,  
can you believe it?  
(she laughs coldly)  
So she ran off to Europe.

Elle is instantly sympathetic.

**ELLE**  
Poor Emmett.

**V****IVIENNE**  
Oh, please, Elle. Poor Emmett?  
He's a pathetic loser. Unless, of  
course, you meant financially poor.  
In which case, you hit the nail on  
the head. Student loans and  
scholarships all the way. Also, pathetic.

Elle shakes her head.

**ELLE**  
(matter-of-fact)  
Emmett's a good person.

Bruiser barks and growls at Vivienne.

**ELLE**  
From now on, Vivienne,  
keep the gossip to yourself.

Elle turns away from Vivienne and enters the building.  
Vivienne smirks and follows her in.

Across the stage, the lights come up on Emmett and Warner as  
Warner catches up to Emmett.

**WARNER**  
Hey, hang on.

Emmett turns, surprised to see Warner. He stops to talk to  
him, but doesn't look pleased about it.

**WARNER**  
You walk fast.

**EMMETT**  
What do you want?

**WARNER**  
To give you some advice. About  
Elle. If you're thinking about  
asking her out--

Emmett scoffs.

**EMMETT**  
She's a student.

He turns to walk off.

**WARNER**  
Like that matters. Anyway, if you  
are thinking about it, don't waste  
your time.

Emmett turns back to Warner, his look challenging.

**WARNER**  
She's not worth it.

Emmett takes a deep breath, ready to reply.

**WARNER**  
She's way too high maintenance.

**EMMETT**  
There's a lot wrong with this  
conversation--more than I have time  
to address--but I will say that  
even though I don't know her very  
well, I'd be willing to bet that  
Elle Woods is quite capable of  
"maintaining" herself. And if you  
never gave her the chance to prove  
that... then you're the one who's  
"not worth it."

Warner is stunned into silence.

**EMMETT**  
Now, if you'll excuse me.

Warner says nothing as Emmett walks away.

Fade to black.


	10. Gloria Steinem

**Author's Note: **We are still pre-party and bunny costume.

"Gloria Steinem"

**Recommended Playlist: **BLOOD IN THE WATER & OMIGOD YOU GUYS

EXT. HAUSER COURTYARD - DAY

The door opens and Elle stomps out. She makes her way to a  
bench and flings herself down dramatically.

A moment later, Emmett exits the building. Elle spots him and  
avoids making eye contact.

**ELLE**  
I know what you're going to say: I  
should have done the homework.

**EMMETT**  
Yes, you should have. But, that  
isn't what I was going to say.

Elle looks at him hopefully as he tosses down his bag then  
takes a seat on the opposite side of the bench.

**EMMETT**  
Because that's what I have been  
saying and, apparently, it's advice  
you don't want to take.

A beat as Emmett gives her a hard look. Elle swallows.

**ELLE**  
So... what were you going to say?

**EMMETT**  
I was going to ask if you are, for  
some reason I couldn't possibly  
comprehend, trying to sabotage your  
law career before it even begins?

Elle hangs her head.

**ELLE**  
Well, no, but--

**EMMETT**  
Then you have to stop getting  
kicked out of class, Elle.

Fully chided, Elle stares down at her feet.

**E****LLE**  
(quiet)  
Why do you even care?

Emmett takes a moment to consider.

**EMMETT**  
I know what it's like to not be  
taken seriously. And I know what it  
takes to overcome that.

Elle looks over at him carefully, thoughtfully. A beat.

**ELLE**  
You really think I can do all this?  
Pass Callahan's class? Get his  
internship. Graduate from Harvard.  
Have my very own "law career?"

**EMMETT**  
Of course.  
(he smiles genuinely)  
Forrest and Woods, remember?

Elle's smile is touched. Her look becomes resolved.

**ELLE**  
Tell me again. Your usual advice.

Emmett looks at her like she's baiting him.

**ELLE**  
Please?

Emmett folds his arms and tilts his head down.

**EMMETT**  
Do your homework. Do your reading.  
Think before you speak in class.

Elle nods, processing.

**ELLE**  
Okay.

Emmett narrows his eyes.

**EMMETT**  
And, just like that, I'm supposed  
to believe you're going to suddenly  
do what I've been telling you to do  
since the first day of class?

**ELLE**  
Yes?

**EMMETT**  
Why?

**ELLE**  
Because tonight is going to  
be a turning point, Emmett. I just  
know it. I can feel it.

**EMMETT**  
Okay. Turning point. From what to  
what? I mean, what's been stopping  
you from doing your school work?

**ELLE**  
Oh, different things, but this time  
it was highly important.

Emmett arches an eyebrow. Elle hesitates, but then smiles.

**ELLE**  
I had to meet my friend  
Paulette--you know, my stylist from  
the Hair Affair--to get her secret  
weapon costume out of storage.

**EMMETT**  
A costume--

**ELLE**  
Secret weapon costume--

**EMMETT**  
A "secret weapon costume" is why  
you didn't complete the assigned  
reading... or answer the assigned  
questions? And this sounds  
perfectly reasonable to you?

**ELLE**  
Well... the party's tonight.

**EMMETT**  
Elle. Come on. Parties? Costumes?  
Costume Parties... ?

Elle shrugs.

**EMMETT**  
You do realize that this is Harvard  
not high school, don't you?

**ELLE**  
Yes...

Emmett raises his eyebrows. Elle grins.

**ELLE**  
But the costume is awesome.

Emmett sighs, his look still disapproving. Elle smiles  
excitedly, dying to tell him. He can't help but smile back.

He motions with a hand wave for her to spill it.

**ELLE**  
Think... Playboy Bunny.

Emmett goes there, for the briefest second. He coughs a few  
times and shakes his head.

**EMMETT**  
You know, I think, maybe instead,  
I'll think... Gloria Steinem...

Elle tilts her head.

**ELLE**  
Gloria Steinem the feminist?

**EMMETT**  
Circa 1963. Researching for her  
feminist manifesto, "I Was a  
Playboy Bunny."

Elle smiles.

**ELLE**  
Gloria Steinem, the feminist, was a  
Playboy Bunny? Nuh uh...

**EMMETT**  
I guess you'll have to read the  
article...

Elle laughs.

**ELLE**  
Great, now you're giving me  
homework, too?

**EMMETT**  
Yeah, and I want a five-page  
response paper on my desk Monday  
morning.

Elle gauges his seriousness. He laughs.

**EMMETT**  
Come on. I'm kidding.

**ELLE**  
I know that.

**EMMETT**  
I mean, given your track record,  
why would I even bother? It's not  
like you would actually do it.

Elle hangs her head.

**EMMETT**  
I'm sorry. That was harsh.

**ELLE**  
No, you're right. I'm here because  
I'm serious, but... I'm not acting  
like it. I swear, after tonight, I  
just know everything will come  
together like I've planned and I'll  
finally be able to get down to  
business.

**EMMETT**  
I feel like there's something I'm  
missing here. I mean, what does you  
being serious have to do with a  
costume party and a Playboy  
B--uh... Gloria Steinem costume?

Elle chuckles at the re-label.

**ELLE**  
I don't want to jinx anything so...  
I'll tell you later. Okay?

**EMMETT**  
(uncertain)  
Okay...

Class releases through the door. Vivienne is  
without Warner.

**VIVIENNE**  
See you tonight, Elle?

**ELLE**  
I'll be there.

**VIVIENNE**  
Awesome.

Vivienne turns and whispers to Whitney and some of the  
others. They chuckle and walk off together.  
Emmett looks from Vivienne to Elle, very confused.

Warner exits the building a moment later, giving Elle and  
Emmett a longer look than Vivienne did. He glances at Emmett  
then gives Elle a grin, wink and wave. She waves back, a  
smitten grin plastered across her face even after Warner  
walks away.

**EMMETT**  
Elle?

**ELLE**  
Mmmm-uh? Um... hmm? Huh?

She focuses with all her strength and turns back to Emmett.

**ELLE**  
Yes?

**EMMETT**  
How long were you and Warner, you  
know, together?

**ELLE**  
Two years, eight months and...  
(she thinks)  
Four days.

Elle tilts her head.

**ELLE**  
How did you know Warner and I once  
dated? Is our chemistry that  
obvious? Because I've been trying  
to downplay it. No reason to flaunt  
it in front of Viv-

**EMMETT**  
Warner told me. The first day of  
class. He also alluded to it the  
other night when he told me that I  
shouldn't ask you out.

Elle narrows her eyes. Emmett's face flushes.

**EMMETT**  
Not that I was going to. I guess he  
just thought, since I walked you  
home... he assumed...

Elle grins happily.

**EMMETT**  
What?

**ELLE**  
Do you think he was jealous?

**EMMET**T  
I think he was a jerk...

**ELLE**  
Then he was jealous. That is so  
great! Thank you, Emmett!

Elle jumps up and throws her arms around Emmett's neck.  
Before Emmett can react at all, Callahan exits the building.  
He smirks to himself and clears his throat. Elle steps away  
from Emmett who quickly stands up, his face red.

**ELLE**  
Oh. Professor Callahan. Just the  
man I wanted to see.

Callahan chuckles.

**CALLAHAN**  
You sure about that?

Callahan glances at Emmett as Elle make her way to him.

**ELLE**  
I just wanted you to know that my  
work ethic in your class so far  
this semester has been atrocious.  
Totally unacceptable.

**C****ALLAHAN**  
(impatient)  
Yes, Ms. Woods. I'm aware.

**ELLE**  
But that is all going to change.

**CALLAHAN**  
Good. Glad to hear it. Now, run  
along and have a nice weekend.

**ELLE**  
Oh, I will Professor. Thank you.

She turns to Emmett and mouths a silent "thank you" to him  
as well. He smiles, a little wistful. Elle walks away.

Emmett turns back to the bench so he can collect his bag,  
not making eye contact with Callahan.

**CALLAHAN**  
Emmett? A word?

Emmett sighs and take a second to collect himself before he  
turns to face Callahan.

**EMMETT**  
Sir?

**CALLAHAN**  
Who you choose to... hug, well,  
that's your own business. And I  
certainly understand why you would  
choose Elle Woods--

**EMMETT**  
I see what you're getting at, Sir,  
but my intentions with Elle are  
purely academic, I assure you.

Callahan laughs.

**EMMETT**  
(defensive)  
She needs some encouragement. Some  
help with her studies. A mentor.

Callahan laughs harder.

**EMMETT**  
She needs something more than  
getting kicked out of class every  
day, Professor. What does that  
teach her about law?

Callahan stops laughing and glares at Emmett.

**CALLAHAN**  
You think you can teach Elle Woods  
something about law? That you can  
get through to her by encouraging  
her and helping her study?

**EMMETT**  
I don't know, but--

**CALLAHAN**  
She's an airhead, Emmett. A bimbo.  
A completely incompetent idiot.

**EMMETT  
**Professor Callahan, that's not  
fair. Elle has potential. She--

**CALLAHAN  
**Has no business at Harvard Law School,  
much less my classroom. You want to  
"mentor" her? Fine. But make sure  
you do it on your own time, not mine.  
I don't want to see you leaving every  
time I ask her to go. Are we clear?

**EMMETT**  
(restrained)  
Crystal.

Callahan's mood lightens.

**CALLAHAN**  
Good. Now. Do you have any plans  
for this evening?

Emmett raises his eyebrows.

**CALLAHAN**  
I'm having a party.

**EMMETT**  
Oh. Wow. Professor, I--

**CALLAHAN**  
And I had all these case files  
laying around the house, organized  
in my own way.

Emmett tilts his head.

**CALLAHAN**  
My wife had the help put all of  
them in the study. The problem is,  
now they're all mixed up.

**E****MMETT**  
(matter-of-fact)  
You want me to sort them out.

**CALLAHAN**  
I figure you probably know my cases  
better than I do at this point.

Emmett nods in agreement, but says nothing.

**CALLAHAN**  
Besides, as we've already  
established, you owe me some time.

**EMMETT**  
(through his teeth)  
Of course. I'll be there. Sir.

**CALLAHAN**  
I knew I could count on you.

He places a heavy hand on Emmett's shoulder.

**CALLAHAN**  
Be there at six.

Emmett nods once as Callahan walks away and leaves him  
standing alone.

**EMMETT**  
(singing)  
_I guess now my... blood's in the  
water. I'm on his hit list.  
Pointless to resist. Oh, well. For  
Elle I think I'll persist as "blood  
in the water." His new whipping  
boy. She needs a mentor. I'll be  
that and more. Elle Woods he can't  
destroy..._

Emmett smiles to himself, resolved. The lights go down as he  
walks off stage.

A spotlight finds the Peer Jury as they run  
out and address the audience like they're telling a big  
secret and don't want to get caught.

**PEER JURY**  
(singing)  
_Man, oh, man. Man, oh, man, we win.  
That guy is so freaking smitten. He  
said he'll be "that and more" and  
though he claims his aim is pure...  
Man, oh, man, we win._

Emmett stomps back onto the stage, looking irritated. The  
Peer Jury tries to blend in with the scenery, but they fail.

**EMMETT**  
_Oh my God. Oh my God, you guys. No  
one wants to hear this reprise. All  
I want to do is save Elle from an  
untimely demise._

**PEER JURY**  
_Oh, you're full of lies._

Emmett sends a look heavy on the daggers. The Peer Jury  
members glance around at each other, gulping and looking  
scared.

**PEER JURY**  
_Oh, all right. Oh, all right, you  
win. If that's the defense you want  
to spin. We're in your head anyway  
so we'll help keep the truth  
within. So, alright, you win._

The music ends. Emmett looks at them for a long beat.

**EMMETT**  
Good.

The lights go down with one last, humorous and brassy note.

Fade to black.


	11. Ethics

**"Ethics"**

**Recommended Playlist:** SERIOUS (REPRISE)

EXT. MASSACHUSETTS AVENUE - BROWNSTONE - NIGHT

Light, classical music floats into the street. Several  
couples in black tie apparel walk up and enter the house.

EMMETT approaches, in sharp contrast, dressed in his jeans  
and sweatshirt and carrying his courier bag. Following  
behind him in a silent, solemn-faced line is his PEER JURY.  
Emmett puts a foot on the first step before reconsidering.

He turns to the Jury.

**EMMETT**  
Guys, I really just want to go in  
here and get the job done. I don't  
want to get distracted by--

**MICK**  
But we've been quiet.

**DANNY**  
Yeah, give us a little credit.

**JOEY**  
We haven't said one word about how  
you've got the hots for Elle.

Emmett, Mick and Danny all turn their glares Joey.

**JOEY**  
Oops.

**EMMETT**  
Just... wait out here, okay?

**MICK**  
Yeah. All right. Fine.

Emmett nods and turns to the house.

**MICK**  
But, uh, you know we're just a  
manifestation of your subconscious  
thoughts, right? You can leave us  
out here now, but if your thoughts  
start to wander back to--

Emmett turns back, glaring at Mick. Mick puts his hands up  
in a defensive pose and takes a step back.

**MICK**  
So we'll be staying outside then.

Emmett nods once then walks up the steps. The guys take  
seats on the steps and stoop. Other people enter the party,  
but, of course, take no notice of the fellas.

**MICK**  
Uh oh.

The guys follow Mick's line of sight across the stage as JAN  
walks up to the brownstone wearing a dark green, flowy  
dress. She looks hot. She enters the house.

**DANNY**  
We should warn Emmett. She looks  
smokin' in that dress. If he sees  
her like that, he might--

**JOEY**  
Forget Jan. Check this out.

The entire Peer Jury follows Joey's gaze.

Elle walks down the street wearing her Playboy Bunny  
costume. The Greek Chorus trails along behind her, giggling,  
skipping and generally buzzing happily.

Elle glances up at house numbers as she walks.

The Peer Jury stares openly at Elle and her invisible girls.  
Elle, of course, doesn't notice them, but the Greek Chorus  
does. Some wave, others smile flirtatiously.

Margo starts to walk over to them, but Pilar grabs her and  
pulls her along with the rest of the girls.

**SERENA**  
Remember, if Elle wants Warner then  
we want Warner.

Margo nods, but looks back over her shoulder and catches  
eyes with Joey. He gives her a sideways grin and wink. Margo  
giggles and waves back to Joey. Serena groans as Pilar drags  
Margo along and off into the wings with Elle.

The lights go down as the set is turned around with an open  
party area to the right and a separated study set to the left.

At the party, Callahan floats from group to group, engaging  
in lively conversation. He pauses briefly to speak with Jan,  
giving her a quick peck on the cheek before moving on to  
another group. Jan watches him for a moment before starting  
a conversation with a middle-aged couple.

In the study, Emmett sorts files into various boxes. He  
tosses one into a nearly full box then throws himself down  
into the leather rolling chair situated near a large, wooden  
desk. He puts his head in his hand, glancing around at all  
the work still to be done.

An older woman, PROFESSOR STROMWELL, enters the study. She  
is well-dressed and classy. She smiles when she sees Emmett.

He glances up and jumps up when he sees her.

**EMMETT**  
Professor Stromwell?

**STROMWELL**  
Emmett. Callahan told me he had you  
slaving away in here.

Emmett shrugs sheepishly.

**STROMWELL**  
What'd you do to piss him off?

Emmett closes his eyes, tilting his head back.

**EMMETT**  
It's a long--

**STROMWELL**  
Good. The longer I stay away from  
those Harvard stuffed shirts, the  
better. And you know how I love a  
good "Callahan's Insane" story.

Emmett smiles, hesitating. Stromwell picks up a few files  
and sorts them into various boxes. She looks up at Emmett.

**STROMWELL**  
Well?

**EMMETT**  
Okay...

Emmett and Stromwell sort and talk.

**EMMETT**  
There's this girl--

**STROMWELL**  
This is getting good already.

**EMMETT**  
(ignoring)  
There's this girl in Callahan's  
class. Well, she's sort of in the  
class.

**STROMWELL**  
Is she auditing?

**EMMETT**  
She gets kicked out every day and I  
maybe suggested to Callahan that...  
this wasn't the best way to teach.

Stromwell lets out a hardy laugh.

**STROMWELL**  
Oh, dear. I imagine he didn't take  
that very well at all.

Emmett glances around the room then gives an over-exaggerated  
shrug. He and Stromwell trade a conspiratorial smile.

**STROMWELL**  
Who is this student, by the way?  
Maybe I have her in one of my Intro  
to Ethics classes.

Emmett hesitates. Stromwell arches a brow.

**EMMETT**  
Her name is Elle.

**STROMWELL**  
Elle? Elle Woods?

Emmett nods, smiling without meaning to. Stromwell laughs,  
but in a delighted way.

**EMMETT**  
What?

**STROMWELL**  
Elle gets kicked out of Callahan's  
class daily? I guess that doesn't  
surprise me. I'd love to know how  
she would have answered his  
infamous puppy question.

Emmett chuckles.

**EMMETT**  
She didn't have the chance. She  
hadn't done the assigned reading so  
he asked her to leave.

**STROMWELL**  
Hm. I don't think she does my  
readings either, but she doesn't  
need to. Elle Woods is a natural.

Emmett thinks it over, but doesn't get it.

**STROMWELL**  
She knows the difference between  
right and wrong. I can't stump her.  
Trust me, I've tried. Then she  
gives me this line of logic that  
sounds like it's going to make no  
sense whatsoever... until it all  
comes together in a beautiful  
symphony of justice, morality,  
humanity and, on occasion, hair  
care or fitness.

Emmett chuckles.

**EMMETT**  
Yes. That sounds like Elle Woods.

Stromwell looks at him with a gleam in her eye.

**STROMWELL**  
I haven't had a student with a  
better sense of right and wrong  
since...

She looks at Emmett nodding toward him slightly.

**EMMETT**  
You know, to be honest, I always  
thought your class was...

**STROMWELL**  
Easy?

Emmett nods uncertainly.

**STROMWELL**  
You'd be surprised how difficult it  
is for many students. Believe it or  
not, Emmett, most people go about  
their lives without ever really  
considering if what they're doing  
is right, wrong, ethical or  
otherwise. My scenarios completely  
baffle them. Really, it's a sad  
statement about society.

Emmett ponders her words.

**STROMWELL**  
But students like you and Elle...  
you're like a breath of fresh air.

Emmett ponders that one with a satisfied smile. Stromwell's  
own smile turns slightly mischievously.

**STROMWELL**  
You want a little ethics scenario  
challenge? You know, make sure  
you're not out of practice after  
working with Callahan. Keep you on  
your toes.

**EMMETT**  
(uncertain)  
Sure...

**STROMWELL**  
Okay. Here goes: T.A. at Harvard  
Law School. A student in one of his  
classes is struggling and often  
seems more interested in her hair  
than in her law courses. But the  
T.A., he sees past the surface and  
straight through to her very real  
potential. He knows he can help  
her, but he hesitates partly  
because he wants to focus on  
impressing the professor and  
advancing his career, but more  
because he has this inclination  
that offering to help someone he  
finds so utterly appealing may be  
unethical. Should he help the girl?

Emmett is speechless. Stromwell raises her eyebrows. A long  
moment passes before Emmett finally musters up some words.

**EMMETT**  
Um, Professor... I...

But that's all he's got.

**STROMWELL**  
You're stumped, aren't you?

Emmett opens his mouth, but closes it again..

**STROMWELL**  
It's a challenging one, I admit.

The slightest of beats passes.

**STROMWELL**  
You know, you were always one of my  
favorite first-year advisees.

Emmett narrows his eyes.

**STROMWELL**  
But I think you forgot what I told  
you about Callahan after you were  
thrown out of his class.

**EMMETT**  
No. I haven't forgotten.

Stromwell raises her eyebrows.

**EMMETT**  
"You don't actually have to be a  
shark... you just have to think  
like one."

**STROMWELL**  
Well, likewise, apply that lesson  
here. You don't have to agree with  
Callahan. Just make him think you  
do. Then go behind his back and do  
something to help this poor girl.  
Tutoring, perhaps? Teach her to  
think like a shark without actually  
being one.

Emmett considers.

**EMMETT**  
My former ethics professor is  
telling me to--

**STROMWELL**  
Outsmart the shark... with  
integrity, commitment and just a  
little bit of his own medicine.

Emmett smiles. A beat.

**STROMWELL**  
And, while it is never appropriate  
for a professor to make romantic  
advances toward a student...

Emmett rolls his eyes.

**EMMETT**  
I don't plan on--

**STROMWELL**  
A T.A. is afforded a little more  
moral leeway. Particularly when he  
is just a few years older than the  
student for whom he pines.

**EMMETT**  
P-pines? Professor. Please. I  
assure you, my interest in Elle is  
purely--

**STROMWELL**  
I can see exactly what your  
interest in Elle is, Emmett. The  
question is... when will you?

She looks at him meaningfully. A beat as they both glance  
around at the now organized office: all the files have been  
sorted into the appropriate boxes.

**STROMWELL**  
Now that we've got this all sorted  
out, maybe you should come out to  
the party. Never hurts to network.

Emmett looks hesitant.

**EMMETT**  
I'm not exactly dressed for--

They are interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Jan  
stands hesitantly in the doorway. Stromwell looks at her  
critically.

Emmett is taken aback by her presence and her appearance.

**JAN**  
Excuse me, Professor. I was hoping  
for a moment of Emmett's time.

Stromwell looks at Emmett questioningly. He takes a deep  
breath, but then gives a nod. She gives him an encouraging  
smile then exits. When she is gone:

**JAN**  
How can you stand that woman?

**EMMETT**  
I think she's great. My favorite  
Harvard faculty member. Bar none.

**JAN**  
Ugh. I almost flunked her class,  
you know. If I hadn't found someone  
selling her final on the internet--

**EMMETT**  
You cheated on your ethics final?

Jan shrugs.

**EMMETT**  
And you don't find that ironic?

Jan thinks about it then laughs.

**JAN**  
Leave it to you to see the bigger  
picture, Emmett.

They look at each other for a long moment.

**JAN**  
I tried to call you a few times.  
Left a few messages, too.

Emmett nods, placing a hand in his pocket. Jan walks over to  
him. She gets close and looks at him coyly. He swallows.

**EMMETT**  
You look really nice tonight.

**JAN**  
(feigning humility)  
Oh, thanks.

**EMMETT**  
Wish I could have seen you in  
something like this when we were  
still together.

**JAN**  
Why? It's not like you ever took me  
anywhere anyway.

**EMMETT**  
And that ended up being the  
problem, didn't it?

Jan's look turns apologetic.

**EMMETT**  
Then again, I guess you never  
asked.

**JAN**  
Which is quickly becoming one of  
the greatest regrets of my life.

Emmett narrows his eyes. A beat.

**JAN**  
I can't believe you're here.

**EMMETT**  
Callahan had me sorting some--

**JAN**  
No. I mean I can't believe you're  
here... at Harvard. Still. I never  
would have guessed it.

She puts a hand on his chest. He swallows.

**JAN**  
I thought you'd be at the public  
defender's office or back in  
Roxbury doing pro bono consults...

Emmett tilts his head down, almost guiltily.

**JAN**  
Do you ever miss the old days?

Emmett looks back into her eyes.

**JAN**  
Do you ever miss the old us?

He looks away again.

**EMMETT**  
Do you even remember the old us?

**JAN**  
Do you?

He looks back at her and nods then takes a step away.

**EMMETT**  
(singing)  
_Late night study sessions. We said  
we'd save the world._

Jan closes the distance between them again.

**JAN**  
(singing)  
_Your sweet love confessions.  
Romantic intents unfurled._

**EMMETT**  
_We were crusaders then. Planned to  
fight for common men. Some days I  
wish it were that way again._

**JAN**  
_Dreams don't just disappear. They  
just get suspended by fear. That's  
why I'm here._

Emmett's jaw drops.

**JAN**  
Just listen.

Emmett closes his mouth, but looks very uncertain.

**JAN**  
_You've got your future all planned._

**EMMETT**  
_Yes, I do. Yes, I do._

**JAN**  
_What if I'm standing there, too?_

**EMMETT**  
_Wait, I'm not following you._

**JAN**  
_I'm here 'cause I understand..._

**EMMETT**  
_Not sure I understand._

**JAN**  
_I'm here 'cause I'm serious._

**EMMETT**  
Whoa. All of a sudden you're  
serious? Seriously?

**JAN**  
Emmett. I went off. I had my  
adventures. But now I'm back at  
Harvard... because I want to be a  
lawyer. Like you. Callahan pulled a  
few strings to get me enrolled in  
the spring semester. Then I can  
take the bar exam in July like you  
did. You could even help me  
study... and prepare for the bar.

**EMMETT**  
Whoa, wait a second. You're here  
because... you want a tutor?

**JAN**  
I'm here because I want--

The door opens and Callahan enters. Emmett looks at Jan  
with raised eyebrows, but she shakes her head.

**CALLAHAN**  
(to Jan)  
There you are.

Jan gives Emmett an apologetic look then turns to Callahan.

**JAN**  
(flirtatious)  
And there you are.

Callahan looks her up and down unabashedly. Emmett clears  
his throat. Callahan glances over at him then looks around  
the room.

**CALLAHAN**  
Damn, Emmett. Done already?

**EMMETT**  
Professor Stromwell helped.

**CALLAHAN**  
Oh, that woman irks me.

**JAN**  
Me, too.

Callahan's eyes drift to Jan again.

**EMMETT**  
Probably her vast moral  
superiority.

Callahan twists his mouth, displeased with the comment.

**JAN**  
Exactly. It's like she thinks she's  
better than everyone else.

Callahan chuckles at Jan's misunderstanding then gives  
Emmett his devilish smile-smirk.

**CALLAHAN**  
Had I known you'd finish so  
quickly, I would have told you to  
dress for the party.

Emmett stays deadpan.

**CALLAHAN**  
Then again, seeing that ratty  
corduroy jacket once today was  
quite enough so maybe I'm glad you  
didn't "dress up," after all.

Emmett picks up his sweatshirt from Callahan's desk and ties  
it around his waist. He picks up his bag from the floor.  
He meets eyes with Jan. Her smile is still apologetic.  
Emmett shakes his head and walks to the door.

**CALLAHAN**  
Hang on.

Emmett pauses and turns to Callahan.

**CALLAHAN**  
I hope you've learned from this  
experience that, as your boss, I am  
always right and I will always win  
so... don't challenge me. Okay?

Emmett erases his scowl and puts on a smile. Jan looks back  
and forth between the two men.

**EMMETT**  
(well-feigned sincerity)  
Yes, sir. Lesson learned. And,  
trust me, I'll approach things  
differently in the future.

Jan looks skeptical, but Callahan smirks, appeased.

**CALLAHAN**  
Good. And thank you.

Emmett raises his eyebrows.

**CALLAHAN**  
I appreciate both your hard work  
and your humility. Neither have  
gone overlooked here tonight.

Emmett nods, glances once more at Jan then places his hand  
on the door knob.

**CALLAHAN**  
And Emmett?

Emmett looks back at him over his shoulder. Callahan is  
already on the move toward Jan.

**CALLAHAN**  
Lock the door on your way out.

Emmett opens the door and takes a deep breath. He twists the  
lock on the door then closes it behind him. Outside the  
door, he leans his head back against it.

Inside the study, Callahan is all over Jan who is receptive  
to his advances. She giggles loudly as he kisses her neck.

Outside, Emmett looks back at the door then shakes his head.  
He walks away with his head hanging as the lights go down.

Fade to black.


	12. Romantic Notion

**Author's Note (edited to help clarify this chapter): **Chip on My Shoulder is one of the longest numbers in the show so my version is also quite lengthy. The Peer Jury and Greek Chorus will serve several purposes here. Naturally, they will represent Emmett and Elle's inner thoughts and desires. Serena and Mick are the most rational ones, the leaders, the decision makers. Margo and Joey just want to hook up. These groups will also have the chance to discuss what happens in the the first scene, decide they think it's too much and MAKE CHANGES that actually lead to a different outcome. They are special enough to manipulate space and time, after all, so they can do these kinds of things :) As usual, reviews are helpful and encouraging so after you read, stick around and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!

**"Romantic Notion"**

**Recommended Playlist:** CHIP ON MY SHOULDER

INT. THE HAIR AFFAIR - NIGHT

A New Year's Eve party is in full swing.

Employees and various other guests are grouped up or coupled  
off around the salon. SANDRA and PAULETTE sit in salon  
chairs, chit-chatting while occasionally glancing across the  
room at EMMETT and ELLE.

They stand near a TV where scenes from Time Square play.  
Elle is drinking from a glass of champagne. Emmett downs the  
last few sips of beer from a bottle.

**EMMETT**  
How do you know when you've had too many?

Elle grins.

**ELLE**  
When you forget how many you've had.

Emmett thinks.

**EMMETT**  
Yeah, I have no idea...

He chuckles and shrugs, setting the beer bottle down on a  
nearby surface. Elle takes one last gulp of champagne and  
puts her glass down next to his bottle.

**ELLE**  
I know that this is my third  
glass... since I lost count.

They both laugh as a beat passes.

**ELLE**  
I'm glad you came tonight.

**EMMETT**  
Me, too.

**ELLE**  
You treat me so much better than  
W-... w-... what's-his-face...

She blinks a few times, thinking hard.

**EMMETT**  
Warner.

**ELLE**  
Warner, right. I love Warner...

She tilts her head.

**ELLE**  
Don't I?

Before Emmett can answer, a countdown from ten begins.

**CROWD**  
Ten...

**ELLE**  
This is going to be...

**CROWD**  
Nine...

**ELLE**  
The first time...

**CROWD**  
Eight...

**ELLE**  
In a long time...

**CROWD**  
Seven...

**ELLE**  
That I won't...

**CROWD**  
Six...

**ELLE**  
Have someone to...

**CROWD**  
Five...

**ELLE**  
Kiss...

**CROWD**  
Four...

**ELLE**  
When they...

**CROWD**  
Three...

**ELLE**  
Get to "Happy...

**CROWD**  
Two...

**ELLE**  
New Year."

**CROWD**  
One...

**EMMETT**  
Elle?

She looks up at him.

**CROWD**  
Happy New Year!

Around them commotion erupts. People kiss and cheer. But  
Elle and Emmett are in their own little world.

He leans in and gives her a brief, but tender kiss on her  
cheek. She closes her eyes, swallowing.

**EMMETT**  
(whispered in her ear)  
Happy New Year.

He starts to lean away from her, but she grabs his collar.  
Emmett, Elle and everyone else freezes in place.

The GREEK CHORUS runs onto the stage from one side; The PEER  
JURY comes in from the other. They face one another.

**GREEK CHORUS**  
(singing)  
_Oh my God. Omigod, you guys! This  
feels better than butterflies._

Margo goes straight to Joey and gives him a kiss. He kisses  
her back, but the Peer Jury pulls him away as they sing:

**PEER JURY**  
_But you know what they'll say if we  
push or we sensationalize._

**GREEK CHORUS**  
(annoyed)  
_Oh my God, you guys!_

The groups face off for another moment as Margo and Joey  
stare at one another dreamily.

**MICK**  
Okay, I say we discuss this.

**MARGO**  
Since it doesn't look like they're  
going to...

The girls giggle and look over at Emmett and Elle, so close  
to a kiss. The girls turn back to the guys who don't look happy.

**SERENA**  
What? I thought you guys wanted  
this just as much as we do.

**JOEY**  
Oh, trust me, we want this.

Danny shoves him to the back of the group.

**MICK**  
But Emmett is drunk.

**MARGO**  
That's okay. So's Elle!

The girls look at her like this isn't good info to give out.

**DANNY**  
What Mick is trying to say is that  
even though we all know how much  
these two want each other and even  
though the booze is dialing up his  
courage, Emmett isn't really ready  
to admit how he feels yet.

**PILAR**  
Elle isn't either.

The girls look at her.

**PILAR**  
Just telling it like it is, ladies.

**SERENA**  
Pilar's right. Elle's still hung up  
on Warner.

**JOEY**  
You mean W-w-what's-his-face?

The guys laugh. So does Margo.

**MARGO**  
I know, right? What did she ever  
see in that loser? He's not even  
all that hot.

Serena rolls her eyes.

**SERENA**  
(to Mick)  
Okay, I'm starting to see your  
point. Drunk make-out leads to  
regret. Regret leads to avoidance.

**MICK**  
And then we're back at square one.

**JOEY**  
But they're perfect together.

**M****ARGO**  
Beyond perfect.

Margo grins at Joey.

**MICK**  
But they need more time.

**SERENA**  
Or else, these past few months will  
be a complete and total waste.

Serena looks around at the girls, they nod reluctantly. The  
guys are a little more in agreement when Mick does his  
survey. The whole group slowly turns to the audience, as if  
just noticing they were being watched.

**MARGO**  
(out of the corner of her mouth)  
Guys, they don't exactly know what  
we're talking about...

**JOEY**  
Yeah, all they got to see was the  
boring stuff.

**PILAR**  
All that stupid studying.

The girls moan and groan.

**DANNY**  
Oh, you mean our boy Emmett kickin'  
your girl Elle's ass into gear?

The girls smile and nod, conceding the point.

**MARGO**  
But Elle taught Emmett a few  
things, too. And that's what these  
poor people missed.

She gestures out toward the audience. Serena and Mick look  
at one another. Serena smiles and shrugs. Mick nods then  
smiles back at Serena.

**MICK**  
Fine. Flashback. Let's do it.

The group turns to the audience and waves their arms as the  
lights go down on the scene behind them.

**GREEK CHORUS**  
(ghostly)  
Flashback, flashback, flashback.

**MICK**  
It started just a few days after  
Emmett told Elle that if she was  
going to make it at Harvard, she  
was going to have to get a chip on  
her shoulder.

**GREEK CHORUS**  
(singing)  
_Chip on her shoulder..._

**PEER JURY**  
(ghostly)  
Flashback, flashback, flashback

The Peer Jury and Greek Chorus file off stage as the lights  
come up on a new set...

INT. EMMETT'S APARTMENT - DAY

Emmett moves about the apartment, straightening up a  
non-existent mess. Sandra enters from her bedroom wearing a  
winter coat, scarf and hat and carrying her purse.

**EMMETT**  
You know, this isn't necessary.

**SANDRA**  
Sweetheart, I told you, I have  
Christmas shopping to do. Hours and  
hours worth of Christmas shopping.

**EMMETT**  
It's only October.

**SANDRA**  
(ignoring him)  
I won't be back for--

**EMMETT**  
Hours and hours.

**SANDRA**  
Exactly.

Emmett chuckles as he adjusts a dining room chair, pushing  
it in then pulling it out then pushing it in again. Smiling,  
Sandra walks to him and places a hand over one of his.

**SANDRA**  
Really, Em. Will you relax already?  
You're driving me nuts with all  
this fidgeting.

Emmett places his hands at his sides.

**SANDRA**  
Besides, I thought you said she was  
just coming over to study.

Emmett frowns.

**EMMETT**  
I did. And she is.

Sandra looks at him skeptically.

**EMMETT**  
Goodbye, Mother.

Emmett escorts Sandra toward the door.

**SANDRA**  
See you in--

**EMMETT**  
Hours and hours. I got it.

He practically shoves her out the door then closes it behind  
her. Inside, Emmett goes back to his straightening.

After another few moments, a knock sounds at the door.  
Emmett hustles over and opens it to reveal... JAN. She  
stands in the doorway carrying a stack of law books.

**JAN**  
Hi, Emmett.

**EMMETT**  
Uh... what's this?

He looks down at the books then back up at Jan.

**JAN**  
Recommended reading for the bar  
exam. I thought that since I'll be  
taking classes next semester, I  
should use my time now to get a  
head start on studying.

**EMMETT**  
That is... actually... a really  
good idea, but I can't...

Jan smiles and takes a step closer to him.

**EMMETT**  
But now isn't a good time.

Jan nods, causing some of her long red hair to fall in her  
face. With her hands full of books, she tries to blow it out  
of the way, but has limited success. Emmett tucks it aside  
for her. Jan leans into his touch. He drops his hand.

**EMMETT**  
Look, Jan--

**JAN**  
About Callahan--

**EMMETT**  
I get it. And it's your business.

**JAN**  
It's not exclusive.

Emmett laughs in disbelief at the comment.

**EMMETT**  
Obviously not. I mean, the guy is  
married, after all.

Jan rolls her eyes.

**JAN**  
What I'm trying to say is that you  
and I could still... see each other  
from time to time.

**EMMETT**  
"See each other?"

**JAN**  
Right now, if you like.

She smiles flirtatiously.

**EMMETT**  
What? N-No.

He takes a step back from her.

**EMMETT**  
I told you. This isn't a good--

A bark interrupts. Jan turns in the doorway as Elle walks up  
to the apartment door with Bruiser in her bag and her law  
book in her free arm. She looks at Jan hesitantly.

When he sees Elle, Emmett's smile is instantaneous. This  
doesn't go unnoticed by Jan. Elle looks back and forth  
between them uncertainly. Emmett sighs at the inevitable  
introduction.

**EMMETT**  
Jan, Elle. Elle, Jan.

Elle perks up at the name, but says nothing.

**ELLE**  
(to Emmett)  
Am I early? Because I can--

**EMMETT**  
No, you're right on time. Come on  
in. Have a seat. Make yourself at  
home. Bruiser, too.

He gives Bruiser a quick pat then motions over to his couch.  
Elle looks at him uncertainly, but walks in past Jan and  
over to the couch.

As Jan and Emmett talk, Elle pulls out a foldable dog bed  
and sets it out for Bruiser. He hops in and gets comfy.

**JAN**  
(whispered)  
Wow, Emmett. What the hell?

Emmett scowls.

**EMMETT**  
(whispered)  
She's a student I'm tutoring.

**JAN**  
(whispered)  
A student from where? The City  
Cosmetology Institute?

**EMMETT**  
(whispered)  
She goes to Harvard.

Jan laughs and leans around Emmett to get another look at  
Elle. Elle glances over and gives Jan a friendly wave.

**JAN**  
You're joking, right?

**EMMETT**  
Goodbye.

Jan narrows her eyes.

**JAN**  
See you later.

Jan turns to leave. Emmett slams the door then leans against  
it with a frustrated groan. Elle hops up and hurries to him.

**ELLE**  
Emmett, I am so sorry.

**EMMETT**  
For what?

**ELLE**  
That was Jan. Your ex-girlfriend.

He smiles.

**EMMETT**  
Yes. I'm aware.

Elle looks at him like he should understand.

**EMMETT**  
What?

**ELLE**  
This could have been your  
moment--your chance to win her back.

**EMMETT**  
What makes you think I want to win  
her back?

**ELLE**  
You forgave her for cheating on  
you. You proposed to her.

Emmett stares at her, dumbfounded.

**EMMETT**  
Who told you that?

**ELLE**  
I heard a rumor.

Emmett folds his arms, looking disapproving.

**ELLE**  
Of course, normally, I don't  
believe rumors until I confirm them  
with at least two primary sources,  
but... the look on your face right  
now is telling me this one has most  
of its facts straight.

**EMMETT**  
I can't believe people know. I  
mean, this is humiliating...

**ELLE**  
Oh, Emmett. I can so relate.

Elle steps up to him and puts an hand on his forearm.

**ELLE**  
Warner didn't just dump me. He  
dumped me on the night I thought he  
was going to propose. So, please  
trust me when I say I know about  
the humiliation of being dumped.

Emmett looks at Elle's hand as he speaks.

**EMMETT**  
I was literally down on one knee.

He looks into Elle's eyes.

**EMMETT**  
There can't be anything more  
humiliating than that.

**ELLE**  
But if you really love her--

Emmett groans and walks away from Elle.

**ELLE**  
What's wrong?

He turns back and looks at her.

**EMMETT**  
(singing)  
_Love._

**ELLE****  
**What about it?

**EMMETT**  
_I'm sick of that word, "love." I  
don't know what it means._

**ELLE**  
Love means you feel--

**EMMETT**  
_Like I'm happy and floating on air?_

Elle nods.

**EMMETT**  
_Well, maybe I've been there. But it  
always careens... into scenes of  
demeaning despair. She doesn't feel  
the same. She met another guy. I'm  
too serious; she says goodbye. So  
that's why my heart leans to  
feeling love's a lie._

**ELLE**  
Wait, rewind.  
(singing)  
_You really feel like love is... a  
lie? 'Cause she left and you didn't  
like why. I... wonder what you've  
done to win her back?_

**EMMETT**  
Uh. Nothing?

**ELLE**  
_You're so bitter, a complete  
pessimist. Total quitter, I  
wouldn't have guessed. I just can't  
believe you think that love is--_

**E****MMETT**  
And how is it that, after what  
Warner's done to you, you still  
think love is so great?

She goes to her bag.

**ELLE**  
Okay.  
(singing)  
_It's not how I think, it's how I  
feel. From our first kiss I knew it  
was real._

Elle pulls out a huge picture of Warner. She shoves it back  
inside, drops the bag and runs back to Emmett.

**ELLE**  
_Loving Warner is something I can't deny._

She reaches into Emmett's back pocket and pulls out his  
wallet. He watches her look through it.

**ELLE**  
_And for you, I'm sure it's the same  
way. This is not something you can delay._

She holds open his wallet and shows him a picture of he and Jan.

**ELLE**  
_If you want Jan back then you have  
got to try._

Emmett snatches the wallet away from Elle.

**EMMETT**  
Well, excuse me, but just because  
you've got some kind of romantic  
notion--

**ELLE**  
You know what? You're right.  
(singing)  
_I've got a romantic notion. And  
it's deep as the ocean. Time and  
faith I put in it. With no wasted  
minute or hopes. So I jump in with  
both feet. Who has time to be  
discreet? Yeah, I've got a romantic  
notion. Maybe I could teach you the  
ropes._

**E****MMETT**  
That sounds completely illogical.

**ELLE**  
Emmett... we're talking about love  
not logic. There's no thinking  
required here. All you have to do  
is... feel.

Emmett rolls his eyes. He's not buying it.

**ELLE**  
Oh, fine. Whatever. Let's just  
study. That is why I'm here...

Elle walks back toward her book on the couch.

**EMMETT**  
Wait. Love involves no thought at all?

**ELLE**  
(sarcastic)  
So easy even a blonde can do it.

**EMMETT****  
**Seriously. Explain this to me.

**ELLE**  
Okay.  
(singing)  
_Go with me here; close your eyes_.

Emmett does so. Elle steps up to him.

**ELLE**  
_Think of when you last felt  
butterflies._

Emmett takes a quick peek at Elle and her proximity. He  
clears his throat then nods.

**ELLE**  
_Is that not the best thing you have  
ever felt?_

**EMMETT**  
It's not that simple.

**ELLE**  
_Actually, it's more simple than  
that. It's a kiss or a touch or a  
pat. It's those little things that  
make you want to melt._

**EMMETT**  
That's biology.

**ELLE**  
No.  
(singing)  
_It's a romantic notion. Feelings  
set into motion. Time and faith I  
put in it. With no wasted minute or  
hopes. It may sound like a cliche,  
but I feel like I should say: You  
need a romantic notion. Maybe I  
could teach you the ropes._

**EMMETT**  
I don't need you to teach me  
anything. You're the one who needs  
to learn here. About law, remember?

**ELLE**  
There's no way I can focus on law,  
knowing that you have such a gap in  
your knowledge of love...

Emmett shakes his head and diverts:

**EMMETT**  
Do you want something to drink?  
And, no, I don't have any Red Bull.

**ELLE**  
Water. Thank you.

Emmett walks off toward the kitchen. Elle sneaks over to  
Emmett's television. She looks around and finds a stack of  
Netflix-wrapped DVDs on top of the TV set.

**ELLE**  
The Usual... Suspects. Fight Club,  
Resevoir Dogs... Cool Hand Luke...

Elle puts them back on the shelf with a disgusted look on  
her face.

**ELLE**  
(loud)  
You sure you don't have Red Bull?

**EMMETT**  
(from the kitchen)  
Positive.

**ELLE**  
(to herself)  
Too bad. This is going to take a  
lot of energy.  
(loud)  
Where are your real movies?

**EMMETT**  
(from the kitchen)  
Huh?

**ELLE**  
(loud)  
I said movies. You do own movies,  
don't you? Where's your collection?

**E****MMETT**  
(from the kitchen)  
Oh, I mostly rent... from Netflix.

Elle spots his laptop on his desk. She sits down and opens  
the laptop, opens a browser window and types in an address.

**ELLE**  
(loud)  
What's your password?

**EMMETT**  
(from the kitchen)  
Huh?

**ELLE**  
Your pass--oh, nevermind.

She types something and hits enter.

**ELLE**  
Harvard. Of course.

Emmett walks back in carrying Elle's glass of water. He  
groans when he sees her, setting the glass down as he walks  
over to her. She turns around, looking half-guilty, but  
half-determined, as well.

**ELLE**  
(singing)  
_You know, this Netflix queue says  
quite a bit... about you and why  
you won't commit... to the idea of  
winning back your girl Jan._

With a series of mouse clicks, Elle starts adding movies to  
Emmett's Netflix queue.

**EMMETT**  
What are you doing?

**ELLE**  
_First, you need to rent this. It's  
my very top pick. And it's got Kate  
Winslet._

She points at the screen.

**EMMETT**  
What's it called?

**ELLE**  
Titanic.  
(singing)  
_After years Rose still can't stop  
loving her man._

Elle really starts clicking now. Emmett watches over her  
shoulder in horror as she adds more and more movies to his  
queue, rearranging the order in which they will be sent out.

**ELLE**  
_Check, check. Move it to the top.  
Get it off the list. We'll do this  
right. Check, check--_

Emmett puts a hand on each of Elle's shoulders and moves her  
out of the chair.

**ELLE  
**_What, you want to choose?_

She pushes him down into the chair.

**ELLE**  
_Good. Go ahead. Chose. We'll ignite  
a romantic notion--_

Emmett grumbles and folds his arms.

**ELLE**  
_Ooh, there's some real emotion._

Emmett looks at her over his shoulder, a smile showing.

**EMMETT**  
Hey.

**ELLE**_  
Time and faith we'll put in it. Why  
waste a single minute or hope?_  
_Emmett, you've been conscripted.  
Hit save and make sure you--_

**EMMETT**  
Shipped it.

_He clicks and points to the screen then props his head up  
with his hand, looking pouty._

**ELLE**  
_Okay, you don't have to mope..._

The Peer Jury runs out as the lights go down.

**PEER JURY**  
(singing)  
_Near... far... wherever you are. We  
believe that the heart does go on.  
Once more... you open the door..._

They hum the next few lines as they walk off stage. Behind  
them, Emmett is letting Elle in through the door of his  
apartment.

In the kitchen, Sandra has several pots going on the store.

**ELLE**  
Tell me you watched Titanic. We  
need to discuss.

Emmett chuckles.

**EMMETT**  
Happy Thanksgiving to you, too.

Elle smiles guiltily.

**ELLE**  
Happy Thanksgiving.

Elle gives Emmett a quick hug.

**ELLE**  
And thank you for insisting we take  
the day off. For once.

Sandra walks up.

**SANDRA**  
He didn't have a choice. I  
insisted. I figured you both could  
use a break from all that studying.

Elle turns to Sandra with a smile.

**ELLE**  
Totally. And, thank you.

**EMMETT**  
Elle, this is my mother, Sandra.  
Mom, Elle Woods.

Sandra scoops Elle into a hug.

**SANDRA**  
Nice to meet you. Although Em's  
told me so much about you, I feel  
like I know you already.

Emmett clears his throat. Sandra releases Elle and gives  
Emmett an "oh, what?" look. She turns to Elle.

**SANDRA**  
Oh, and sweetie, thank you for  
adding all those great movies to  
the Netflix queue. We've been  
watching a new romance every night.  
It has been wonderful! That boat  
movie was just... beautiful!

Elle looks at Emmett with a raised eyebrow.

**SANDRA**  
Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got  
to get back to my bird.

**ELLE**  
Oh, do you need any help?

**SANDRA**  
No, dear. I've got it covered.

Sandra gives Emmett an approving smile then heads back into  
the kitchen.

**ELLE**  
So you did watch it.

**EMMETT**  
I'm a good student. I do my  
assigned homework.

**ELLE**  
And? What did you think?

**EMMETT**  
I thought the overall metaphor was  
spot on.

Elle raises her eyebrows.

**EMMETT**  
They thought the ship was  
unsinkable. It hit an iceberg. The  
ship sunk.

**ELLE**  
Which is a metaphor for... ?

**EMMETT**  
Love, of course. You think you're  
in this great relationship, this  
vessel that will take you to  
happiness, but really there are all  
these things going on that you  
don't even know about. Did you know  
that the majority of the mass of an  
iceberg is contained beneath the  
surface? Anyway, then it's bam! The  
relationship is all over and...  
you're sunk.

He smirks. Elle rolls her eyes.

**ELLE**  
Interesting.

**EMMETT**  
What?

**ELLE**  
(singing)  
_Well, I guess if love's destined to fail..._

**EMMETT**  
Right.

**ELLE**  
_Then there's no point to even set sail._

**EMMETT**  
Wait.

**ELLE**  
_And all this has been a big fat_  
_waste of time._

**EMMETT**  
That's not fair.

**ELLE**  
_Look, Warner dumped me just like  
Jan has dumped you. We can't get  
them back if we don't have a  
clue... of love's very specific  
reason and rhyme._

**EMMETT**  
Maybe I don't want to get her back.

The lights go down as the Peer Jury runs out.

**PEER JURY**  
(singing)  
_Sleigh bells jingling,  
ring-ting-ting-a-ling, too..._

The Greek Chorus pops from behind the set pieces and does a  
decent imitation of Meg Ryan singing along to the radio in  
Sleepless in Seattle:

**GREEK CHORUS**  
(singing)  
_Horses, horses, horses, horses._

**PEER JURY**  
(singing, kinda freaked out by the girls)  
_Lovely weather for a sleigh ride  
together with you._

**GREEK CHORUS**  
_Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up, giddy up._

**PEER JURY**  
(still freaked out)  
_The snow is falling and friends are  
calling yoohoo._

**GREEK CHORUS**  
_Horses, horses, horses._

**MARGO**  
_Ring-a-ling-a-ling...._

Margo comes from behind the set piece and goes for the Peer  
Jury. They all run away except for Joey. Danny comes back  
for him before Margo can get to him.

Margo runs off stage after them while the rest of the Greek  
Chorus disappears behind the set. The lights go up on...

INT. EMMETT'S APARTMENT - NIGHT

In the corner, a decorated and lighted Christmas tree with  
presents underneath makes the room look festive.

Sandra and Emmett sit on the couch, staring at the  
television. Credits roll on the screen. Emmett uses a remote  
to turn off the television.

**SANDRA**  
Sleepless in Seattle. I've always  
loved that movie.

**EMMETT**  
They don't even meet until the last  
scene. The whole movie is just a  
build up to that moment. Is that  
really what love is?

**SANDRA**  
Maybe it's a metaphor... for sex.

Emmett covers his face in embarrassment.

**EMMETT**  
Mom...

Sandra chuckles.

**SANDRA**  
Anyway, I'm gonna hit the hay.

She gives him a kiss on the forehead and starts toward her  
bedroom. She pauses before she enters.

**S****ANDRA**  
Elle's coming by tomorrow, right?  
I'd hate to think of anyone  
spending Christmas all alone.

**EMMETT**  
Oh, should I have invited her?

**SANDRA**  
Em!

He breaks into a smile.

**EMMETT**  
She'll be here.

She points a finger at him, but then retires into her room.  
Emmett starts to head for his room when a knock sounds at  
the door.

Emmett walks to the door and opens it to reveal Elle. She is  
in the process of downing a Red Bull.

**ELLE**  
Yes! You're still up.

She tosses the empty Red Bull can in her purse then throws  
her arms around his neck, hugging him tight. When she  
releases him, he looks at her with a confused smile.

**EMMETT**  
What are you doing here? It's  
almost midnight.

As they talk, her speech is fast-paced and excited.

**ELLE**  
I know. It'll be Christmas in,  
like, a minute so... here you go.

She pulls out a wrapped box and hands it to him.

**EMMETT**  
Elle. You didn't have to--

**ELLE**  
Also, I tried the shampoo and  
conditioner combo today.

Emmett chuckles.

**ELLE**  
And it cut twenty minutes off my  
prep time, yet still left my hair  
healthy, shiny and full of body.

**EMMETT**  
That's...

Elle flips her hair from side to side.

**EMMETT**  
Great.

**ELLE**  
So, I'm thinking if I save twenty  
minutes a day... that'll give me an  
extra two hours and twenty minutes  
per week to do with as I please.

**EMMETT**  
Yeah... ?

**ELLE**  
I.e., not studying.

**EMMETT**  
Okay...

**ELLE**  
But still hanging out with you.

Emmett tilts his head.

**ELLE**  
I mean, if that's okay with you.

**EMMETT**  
Of course....

**ELLE**  
Because, while our time studying  
has been incredibly valuable, I  
really like it way more when we  
actually have a chance to... talk.

Emmett smiles, flattered.

**ELLE**  
Which is kind of funny because  
you're the first person I really  
talked to at Harvard. You're also  
the first person who actually  
listened to me at Harvard.  
Basically, you're my first and only  
Harvard friend.

**EMMETT**  
Elle?

**ELLE**  
Hmm?

**EMMETT**  
How much Red Bull have you had today?

**ELLE**  
A lot. Because your present took a  
lot of work to put together.

Emmett glances down at the gift in his hand.

**ELLE**  
So open it already.

He gives her an uncertain look, but finally unwraps the  
package and pulls out an iPod, headphones attached.

**EMMETT**  
Whoa. Elle. You shouldn't have--

**ELLE**  
The best part is--

**EMMETT**  
(joking)  
You put it together yourself?

**ELLE**  
No, silly. But I did spend all day  
loading it with tons of music.

She grabs the headphones and puts them in his ears.

**ELLE**  
Love songs.

Elle hits play and "My Heart Will Go On" blasts through the  
headphones way too loud.

**EMMETT**  
Ah!

He yanks the headphones out, wincing.

Sandra pops out of her room.

**SANDRA**  
What's wrong? Oh, Elle...

**ELLE**  
Sorry. I was just dropping off  
Emmett's Christmas gift.

Emmett holds up the iPod. Elle takes it from him and hits a  
few buttons. Sandra gives Emmett a waggle of her eyebrows.  
Emmett shakes his head disapprovingly at her.

Elle glances up at Emmett. He smiles, but can't help a  
glance at his mom as she starts to pucker her lips into a  
kiss. Elle looks back at Sandra who turns her kissy face  
into a smile.

Behind Elle's back, Emmett points for her to go back into  
her room.

**SANDRA**  
Night, you two.

She retreats into her room and slams the door.

**EMMETT**  
Sorry about that. And, thank you,  
Elle. For the iPod... and the  
tunes. Once I learn how to work the  
volume, I know I'll enjoy them.

Elle smiles.

**ELLE**  
I was thinking maybe you could make  
your own playlist from the songs.  
Stuff a girl might like if you  
invite her over. It'll play through  
your surround sound system and  
really set the mood for--

Emmett folds his arms and looks at her critically.

**ELLE**  
What?

**EMMETT**  
Back to this again?

Elle shrugs. Emmett shakes his head, annoyed.

**EMMETT**  
Have I not made it clear that I  
don't want to be with Jan?

**ELLE**  
I didn't say anything about Jan. It  
could be any girl. The next time  
you have a date or whatever.

**EMMETT**  
The next time I have a date. Right.

**ELLE**  
Maybe with that girl your mom--

Emmett gives her a hard look.

**ELLE**  
Or someone else...

Emmett practically stomps to the couch. He plops down and  
folds his arms, staring dejectedly at nothing in particular.

Elle looks at him uncertainly, but then musters up some  
resolve. She walks over and takes a seat next to him.

**ELLE**  
Um... Emmett?

**EMMETT**  
(mumbled)  
HmWhat?

**ELLE**  
(singing)  
_I figured out awhile ago... talking  
Jan takes your mood pretty low. You  
are over her and have been, yes, I know._

**EMMETT**  
(mumbled)  
Abouttime.

**ELLE**  
_But what's suddenly becoming clear  
is what's fueling your doubt and  
your fear is the very girl you've  
already let go._

He looks at Elle, realization slowly coming to him.

**EMMETT**  
Oh...

He takes the iPod from Elle's hands. And stands up. Elle  
stands with him.

**EMMETT**  
(singing)_  
I've been pouting and moping,  
secretly hoping for a new love.  
Still I always compare, in small  
ways prepare to let go of... each  
romantic notion. I've stopped all_  
_forward motion. Now my eyes are  
wide open. And I am hopin' for more._

He puts the iPod headphones in his ears.

**EMMETT**  
_First I'll tell Jan how I feel. Put  
all that behind me for real. Yeah,  
I've got a romantic notion._

He holds up the iPod and hits play.

**EMMETT**  
_Never quite felt this before..._

The Peer Jury rolls out in their jury box, pushed by a few  
members of the jury. They sing as the move from one side of  
the stage to the other. Emmett walks along in front of them,  
listening to his iPod.

**PEER** **JURY**  
(singing)  
_Emmett, you are the man. This has  
been holding you back. Emmett you  
are the man. You no longer lack...  
a romantic notion._

Back on the other side of the stage, Emmett's apartment has  
been replaced by

INT. THE HAIR AFFAIR - NIGHT

THE party is underway, but the television that will later show  
the ball drop now reads "9:47."

Elle and Paulette stand together. Emmett and his mother walk  
in and go to Elle and Paulette.

**ELLE**  
Hey! You made it! Paulette and  
Emmett, you guys have met. And this  
is Emmett's mother, Sandra. She  
lives upstairs, too.

**PAULETTE**  
Nice to meet you. Welcome to the  
Hair Affair where we're always  
accepting new clients.

**SANDRA**  
Oooh, I've been wanting to change  
things up for awhile now.

Sandra holds up a few strands of her hair.

**PAULETTE**  
In that case. Come. We'll discuss.

Paulette loops her arm through Sandra's and they walk away  
together. Emmett and Elle stand in a brief silence.

**EMMETT**  
So... this is a weird party.

**ELLE**  
Paulette says that she always has  
her New Year's Eve party one week  
after the actual event because no  
one's ever free on New Year's.

Emmett chuckles.

**ELLE**  
And I know parties aren't exactly  
your thing so I'm extra glad you  
decided to come.

A beat as they both look around the room. Emmett looks back  
at Elle, pointing at her.

**EMMETT**  
Congratulations again, by the way,  
for knocking Callahan's socks off.

Elle smiles, blushing.

**ELLE**  
I just did what you said. I made  
sure I had all my facts straight...  
and I thought like a shark.

**EMMETT**  
You thought like a shark... while  
taking the moral high ground.  
Professor Stromwell would be proud.

**ELLE**  
Oh, I love her. She's a Delta Nu,  
you know.

**EMMETT**  
I did not know that.  
(he chuckles)  
My two favorite people at Harvard  
are also both Delta Nu's. Odd.

Elle smiles, flattered.

**ELLE**  
(teasing)  
Not really. We're a likable bunch.

**EMMETT**  
Yeah...

Emmett clears his throat.

**EMMETT**  
Anyway... Now Callahan has your  
resume--and you're on his radar.  
Both are important steps on the  
road to getting his internship.

**ELLE**  
Did my resume look okay?

**EMMETT**  
It looked great. Smelled kind of  
nice, too.

**ELLE**  
Oh, that? That was my signature  
scent. It's called... "Elle."

Emmett raises his eyebrows.

**EMMETT**  
You're kidding.

**ELLE**  
Nope. I was visiting the Estee  
Lauder fragrance labs a few years  
ago and they let me experiment. The  
head perfumist liked my concoction  
so much that she mixed up a whole  
batch for me. And, I can reorder it  
whenever I want.

**EMMETT**  
Is there anything you can't do?

Elle hangs her head, guiltily.

**ELLE**  
I probably can't keep you from  
getting angry when you turn around.

Elle nods toward the door where Jan enters, looking around.  
Emmett turns and spots her. He turns back to Elle.

**ELLE**  
I saw her on campus today and... I  
invited her. I told her you wanted  
to talk to her.

**EMMETT**  
What?! Elle, why? She's what's  
holding me back... and you actually  
invited her to come here? Thanks a lot.

**ELLE**  
But you said you were going to tell  
her how you feel so that you could  
get some closure and move on. Have you?

**EMMETT**  
Well... no...

**ELLE**  
I thought you could use the  
opportunity... and encouragement.

Emmett nods.

**EMMETT**  
And the moral support?

**ELLE**  
That, too. And, it's right here.

Elle points at herself.

**ELLE**  
This is something you need to do.

Finally, Emmett nods.

**EMMETT**  
There you go again.

**ELLE**  
What?

**EMMETT**  
Being right about everything.

Emmett takes a deep breath.

**ELLE**  
You can do this.

He nods. As he walks away, he stops and grabs Elle's arm. He  
leans in and whispers to her.

**EMMETT**  
Thanks, Elle.

Elle watches as Emmett walks over to Jan.

When Jan sees Emmett, she greets him with a hug. She also  
goes for a peck on the cheek, but he steps out of her grip.

**EMMETT**  
I need to talk to you.

**JAN**  
So I heard. Should we go  
somewhere private?

**EMMETT**  
No, this will be just fine.

Jan glances over at Elle who is clearly eavesdropping. She  
quickly turns away and pretends to talk to a surprised group  
of people.

**EMMETT**  
All I want to say is that what you  
did to me is no longer going to  
dictate how I think about love.

**JAN**  
What are you talking about? How  
have I made you think one way or  
another about love?

**EMMETT**  
For starters, you cheated on me. I  
wish you could even begin to  
understand how worthless something  
like that makes you feel.

**JAN**  
That really had nothing to do with  
you, though.

**EMMETT**  
Right. Because all of your choices  
revolved around you. And so did  
mine. And, yet, you still ended up  
being the unhappy one.

Jan shrugs.

**EMMETT**  
And the worst part is how cynical  
our relationship made me about love.

**JAN**  
You've always been cynical about  
love. I think we both know that you  
never actually thought you loved me  
in the first place... because you  
don't even believe in love.

**EMMETT**  
I'm open to the possibility now.

Emmett's eyes drift to Elle. Jan notices.

**JAN**  
This is pathetic.

Emmett scowls at her.

**JAN**  
This is why you had that dumb blonde--

**EMMETT**  
Her name is Elle and she's far from dumb.

**JAN**  
Whatever. Is this why you had  
Elle invite me to some sad little  
party? So you could tell me that  
you suddenly believe in love?

**EMMETT**  
No, you're here so I can tell you  
that it's not about you anymore at  
all. Not for me. And it's never  
going to be about you again.

**JAN**  
In other words, you're over me.

Emmett nods. Jan is affronted. Her look is dark.

**EMMETT**  
(singing)  
_Man, oh, man..._

The Peer Jury pops up from behind various party-goers. The  
party continues on; no one else seems to notice.

**PEER** **JURY**  
(singing)  
_Wait, hold up, did that just happen?_

**EMMETT**  
_Man, oh, man..._

**PEER JURY**  
_Jan's voodoo had no chance to win._

**EMMETT**  
_Man, oh, man..._

**PEER JURY**  
_He cranked up the Elle romance Zen._

The Peer Jury goes back into hiding.

**PEER** **JURY**  
_Man, oh, man!_

Jan casts another displeased look at Elle.

**JAN**  
Goodbye, Emmett.

Jan walks away and out of the salon. Emmett turns to Elle  
with a grin and a thumbs up. Elle waves to him then spins  
around and grabs two glasses of champagne from a nearby  
table. She makes her way to Emmett.

The Peer Jury and Greek Chorus flank the stage in two  
groups, singing as Elle and Emmett talk:

**PEER** **JURY**  
(singing)  
_Should old acquaintance be forgot,  
and never brought to mind? Should  
old acquaintance be forgot, and old  
lang syne?_

Elle holds one glass out to Emmett. He takes it.

**ELLE**  
Emmett, I know that was hard--

**EMMETT**  
Actually, it was kind of easy.

They freeze in place.

The Chorus and Jury members sneak out and replace Elle's  
champagne with a Red Bull and Emmett's with a soft drink  
can. As they work, they sing:

**PEER JURY**  
_For auld lang syne, my dear, for  
auld lang syne, we'll take a cup of  
kindness yet, for auld lang syne..._

The tableau comes back to life and picks up where it left  
off. The Greek Chorus and Peer Jury hum Auld Lang Syne as  
they slip off the stage in opposite directions.

**ELLE**  
But I definitely think you'll be  
happier now.

**EMMETT**  
And I definitely think... I already am.

Emmett sticks his hand out and trades a secret handshake  
with Elle. She then holds up her Red Bull and offers it for  
a toast. Emmett taps his soft drink can to hers.

**ELLE**  
Now, go mingle. Maybe Ms. Right is  
somewhere in this room.

Elle looks around, but Emmett looks only at Elle.

**E****MMETT**  
Perhaps.

**ELLE**  
Go on.

She shoves him away and toward a group of girls. Elle walks  
over to the other side of the room as Emmett strikes up a  
conversation with the girls. Elle watches with pride.

**ELLE**  
(singing)  
_Guess he got a romantic notion.  
Maybe some smart girl showed him.  
Just put time and faith in it.  
You'll have no wasted minute or  
hopes. He just jumped in with both  
feet. Who has time to be discreet?  
Jan so thought she could play him,  
but she could not dismay him. He  
got a romantic notion. And it's how  
he now copes. Glad I could teach  
him the ropes..._

The Peer Jury makes it back out onto the stage in their jury  
box, some riding while others push. They stop behind Elle.

**PEER JURY**  
(singing)  
_Teach him. She taught him the  
ropes. Romantic notion. Teach him.  
She taught him the ropes. Romantic notion._

**ELLE**  
_At last he's got.... hopes. Glad he  
let me teach him the ropes._

Most of the Peer Jury jump back in the box while others  
wheel them off the stage once again.

The lights go down. In the darkness, the countdown from ten  
gets louder and louder. The Peer Jury and Greek Chorus hum a  
quiet "Auld Lang Syne."

When the lights come up, Emmett and Elle are back by the TV  
where scenes from Time Square play. They are both drinking  
from bottles of water.

**EMMETT**  
I'm pretty sure this is from a few  
years ago.

Emmett points at the television.

**ELLE**  
Yeah. Paulette forgot to record it  
this year, but luckily she was able  
to find this tape.

Emmett chuckles. A girl walks by and gives him a little  
wave. He gives her a nod and a smile. When he turns back to  
Elle she is smiling suspiciously.

**ELLE**  
Make any love connections tonight?

**EMMETT**  
Not really, but it was nice to let  
my guard down and give it a try.

**ELLE**  
Did you at least get some digits?

**EMMETT**  
I got an email address.

Elle shrugs.

**ELLE**  
Baby steps, I guess.

A beat.

**ELLE**  
You know, I can't think of a better  
way to start the new year.

**EMMETT**  
Well, technically, that started  
last week.

**ELLE**  
Now that I--

The crowd starts its countdown.

**CROWD**  
Ten...

**ELLE**  
Think about it,

**CROWD**  
Nine...

**ELLE**  
This is...

**CROWD**  
Eight...

**ELLE**  
The first time...

**CROWD**  
Seven...

**ELLE**  
In a long time...

**CROWD**  
Six...

**ELLE**  
That I've...

**CROWD**  
Five...

**ELLE**  
Actually been...

**CROWD**  
Four...

**ELLE**  
Excited about...

**CROWD**  
Three...

**ELLE**  
Starting...

**CROWD**  
Two...

**ELLE**  
Anything.

**CROWD**  
One...

**EMMETT**  
Elle?

She looks up at him.

**CROWD**  
Happy New Year!

She smiles as he leans toward her.

**EMMETT**  
Me, too. Happy New Year.

**ELLE**  
Happy New Year.

He pulls her into a warm, but friendly hug. Slightly  
surprised, Elle hugs him back.

Across the room, from their seats, Sandra and Paulette look  
on. They turn to each other with an "oh darn" look, but then  
shrug. Paulette gets up and goes over to the TV.

**PAULETTE**  
Hey, anyone wanna watch it again? I  
can rewind.

Everyone moans and groans as the lights go down on the  
party. The Peer Jury and Greek Chorus walk out onto the  
stage from opposite sides.

**JOEY**  
(singing)  
_Man, Elle's romantic notion worked  
just like a love potion. Made him  
wake up and notice he really didn't  
know bliss at all._

**MARGO**  
_And if we just keep waiting, it  
won't be long until they're dating!_

**MICK**  
_But we'll let the romantic notion..._

**SERENA**  
_Determine how quick they fall..._

**JOEY/MARGO**  
_And it won't be long at all._

**PEER** **JURY**  
_She'll fall._

**MARGO**  
_She already fell._

**PEER JURY**  
_Romantic notion..._

**GREEK CHORUS**  
_He'll fall._

**JOEY**  
_He already fell._

**GREEK CHORUS**  
_Romantic notion..._

**JOEY/MARGO**  
_They share a romantic notion._

**PILAR**  
_So for better or best..._

**DANNY**  
_They will become Woods and_  
_Forrest..._

**PEER JURY**  
_Forrest... Forrest and Woods._

**GREEK CHORUS**  
_Woods and Forrest._

**PEER JURY**  
_Forrest... Forrest and Woods..._

**JOEY/MARGO**  
_Oh, they already fell..._

**PEER JURY/GREEK CHORUS**  
_Hooray for Emmett and Elle!_

Fade to black.


	13. How Can Something Smell Pink?

**Author's Note: **This takes place just before Elle, Emmett and Paulette go to Dewey's to see Rufus. I've always assumed a few months have passed at this point in the show. I know there were other opportunities for deleted scenes to fill the time lapse, but this felt like the right beat to hit after the last chapter so... this is what I did. Let me know what you think :)

**"How Can Something Smell Pink?"**

**Recommended Playlist:** "WAS THAT... LAW?" Number

INT. CALLAHAN'S OFFICE - DAY

The office is large and stereotypical: dark, wood walls with  
bookshelves filled with law books. A large, fancy desk sits  
off to one side. In the back corner, a small desk sits piled  
high with folders and is surrounded by filing cabinets.  
Emmett enters with his iPod earbuds in, bobbing his head  
along to some song. He walks over to the smaller desk: his  
desk. He sets his stuff down then slides into a chair and  
picks up a folder with the look of a man on a mission to work.

A second later, he leans back and stares off, letting the  
folder slip down against his chest. He drums his fingers  
against the folder a few times, clearly distracted.

Callahan pops his head in the door.

**CALLAHAN**  
Emmett...

Callahan shakes his head, annoyed. He takes a few steps into  
the room and waves his arms around.

**CALLAHAN**  
(shouting)  
Hello?! Earth to Emmett!

Emmett looks up and yanks the earbuds out of his ears.

**EMMETT**  
I'm sorry, Professor.

He quickly gets to his feet and shoves the earphones into  
his pocket with the iPod.

**EMMETT**  
What can I do for you?

**CALLAHAN**  
Pull all the intern resumes we have  
on file. Anyone who's not in the  
top five percent of my classes  
should be moved to the circular file.

**EMMETT**  
The circular--

Callahan points at a nearby round waste basket.

**EMMETT**  
Oh, right. Okay...

Callahan gives his cynical smile.

**CALLAHAN**  
Leave the folder on my desk when  
you're done.

Emmett tilts his head in curious suspicion.

**EMMETT**  
Yes, sir.

Callahan nods then exits.

Emmett walks to a filing cabinet and opens a drawer. He  
pulls out a skinny folder and sets it on his desk. Still  
standing, he opens the file. A pink piece of paper rests at  
the top of a very short stack.

Emmett smiles and picks up the paper. He traces a finger  
along the top then pulls the sheet up to his nose. He closes  
his eyes and inhales slowly.

**ELLE**  
Still smell like "Elle"?

Emmett opens his eyes and drops the pink parchment back on  
the pile with the abashed look of a fourteen-year-old boy  
caught "reading" Playboy magazine.

Elle stands in the doorway, smiling at Emmett, no sign of  
judgment on her face. Emmett smiles back automatically.

He picks up the resume again and waves it dramatically,  
using his hand to waft the scent to his nose. He breathes in  
deeply then sniffs a few extra times for effect.

**EMMETT**  
Sweet. Persistent. Extremely...  
pink. Smells just like "Elle" to me.

Elle chuckles and walks over to Emmett's desk.

**ELLE**  
Okay, how can something smell pink?

**EMMETT**  
When it's called "Elle," how could  
it not?

Elle and Emmett ponder this playfully for a moment.

**ELLE**  
Good point.

Elle's smile remains, easy and unfaltering--until she  
glances down at the folder in front of Emmett.

**ELLE**  
Are those the only resumes that  
have been submitted for Professor  
Callahan's internship?

**EMMETT**  
These are the only resumes that  
were submitted... that are left.

**ELLE**  
Where are the others?

**EMMETT**  
Every week or so, Callahan has me  
pare them down based on some random  
criteria he's dreamed up. This  
time, I am to eliminate anyone not  
in the top five percent of his class.

Elle bites her lip, nodding with a look of resigned sadness.

**EMMETT**  
You'll make the cut. Obviously.

Elle's jaw drops in disbelief.

**EMMETT**  
Why are you surprised? You always  
get an A from Callahan. In fact,  
you're pulling a four point 0 right  
now overall, aren't you?

**ELLE**  
Oh. Yeah, I guess so.

**EMMETT**  
You're even acing ethics. And no  
one ever aces ethics.

**ELLE**  
You did.

Emmett waves this off.

**EMMETT**  
All I'm saying is that maybe you  
should give yourself a little  
credit for once. You deserve it.

Elle twists her lips, considering his assessment.

**ELLE**  
I guess I'm just so used to people  
being surprised when I don't fail  
that I've forgotten how to be...

**EMMETT**  
Proud of yourself?

Elle smiles. She nods.

**EMMETT**  
Well, you should be. I know I  
certainly am.

Elle looks at him for a long beat.

**ELLE**  
Why are you so nice?

Emmett smirks playfully.

**EMMETT**  
Because the iPod you got me for  
Christmas is now my favorite  
possession and I feel obliged.

Elle laughs.

**ELLE**  
Oh!

Emmett flashes a startled smile as Elle runs around his desk  
and over to him.

**ELLE**  
Speaking of gifts. Paulette wants  
to go by her ex-boyfriend's place  
today and see her dog. You know,  
Rufus.

**EMMETT**  
She showed me the sailor picture at  
her New Year's Eve party. But...  
how does that relate to gifts?

**ELLE**  
Oh, it's his birthday and Paulette  
made him a cake.

**EMMETT**  
She made a cake for the  
ex-boyfriend who stole her dog?

**ELLE**  
Huh? Oh, no. Of course not. Today  
is Rufus' birthday, not Dewey's.

**EMMETT**  
Wait. She baked a birthday cake...  
for her bulldog?

**ELLE**  
Weird, right?

Emmett nods.

**ELLE**  
I mean, I always order Bruiser's  
birthday cakes from his favorite  
gourmet doggie bakery.

Emmett gives her an amused look.

**EMMETT**  
Well, I'm sure Rufus will  
appreciate the personal touch.

Elle smiles, but then her face falls.

**ELLE**  
That's just it. Paulette's afraid  
Dewey won't let her see him at all.  
And she's not too comfortable with  
going over there by herself.

**EMMETT**  
(disapproving)  
So you're planning to go with her.

Elle nods.

**EMMETT**  
From what you've told me about how  
this guy used to treat Paulette, I  
don't think it's a good idea for  
the two of you to see him alone.

Elle nods solemnly, but her eyes twinkle slightly.

**ELLE**  
You're right. Going by ourselves  
would be totally dumb.

He nods, satisfied, until he realizes she's not done.

**ELLE**  
But if we had a man to go with us,  
that would be better, right?

**EMMETT**  
(suspicious)  
I suppose...

**ELLE**  
A guy who is smart, but also a  
little more scrappy than the  
average "Harvard Man"...

Her smile is accompanied by a raise of her eyebrows.

**EMMETT**  
Now, wait a minute...

**ELLE**  
I promised Paulette.

She gives him a pleading, hard to resist smile. He sighs,  
losing himself in that smile for just a moment.

**ELLE**  
Emmett?

He blinks and swallows.

**ELLE**  
Please?

He gives her a reluctant, but cooperative sigh.

**EMMETT**  
I have to get a few things done  
here first, but--

**ELLE**  
You'll be able to meet us at the  
Hair Affair at four?

**EMMETT**  
I'll be there. Of course.

**ELLE**  
Yes! Thank you!

She throws her arms around his neck.  
Emmett chuckles at her enthusiasm.

**ELLE  
**Thank you, thank you, thank you.

**EMMETT  
**We might even be able to figure  
out a way to turn this reunion  
into something more permanent.

Elle releases him.  
**  
ELLE  
**That is completely brilliant.  
Emmett, you are...

She gives his cheek a quick caress.

**ELLE  
**The best.

He smiles sheepishly, blushing.

**ELLE**  
See you at four?

He nods. Elle gives him one more quick smile before she  
exits the office. Emmett puts his hands up to his face where  
she touched him.

Emmett shakes his head, snapping out of his stupor. He turns  
to his desk and sees the piles of files, folders and general  
work that needs to be done.

**EMMETT**  
(singing)_  
Don't... forget... law. I'm here  
because of law. It's not all about  
Elle. I can tell there are lines  
I've let blur. But I can't help  
wonder... why my drive's gone to hell._

Emmett's eyes drift back over the the stack of resumes, to  
the pink resume on top.

Callahan pops into the room, glancing on his desk.

**CALLAHAN**  
Emmett? Where are my resumes?

**EMMETT**  
Oh, uh... sorry, Professor.

He snatches up the folder off his desk.

**EMMETT**  
I'll have them to you in ten minutes.

**CALLAHAN**  
Make it five.

Emmett gives Callahan a nod.

Fade to black.


	14. Can't Help Wonder

**Author's Note: **This series of scenes takes place after "So Much Better," which I'm assuming occurs on a Friday. I'm also planning to, in the next chapter, cover the Saturday and Sunday before Elle starts the internship on Monday. It's a little tricky building the connection between Emmett and Elle while also leaving enough space between them for the big payoff number "Take it Like a Man." I also hope that I've built up the idea of how morally sound they both are so that it's evident Emmett would never make decisions based solely on the fact that he's attracted to Elle nor would Elle ever do anything to purposefully lead Emmett on. I feel like the latter is really important to point out for this chapter because I want it to be clear that at no point is Elle purposefully coming on to Emmett. She's not playing coy. She's just being Elle: genuine and honest. I want to be explicit about that in case that doesn't come across (though I obviously hope it does). Also, while writing this, I automatically typed "Margot" and suddenly realized that I'd been spelling her name without the "t" all this time. I have no idea why... or why I suddenly spelled it right this time. Oops. Sorry, Margot. I'll get it right from now on. And sorry this note was so long.

**"Can't Help Wonder"**

**Recommended Playlist:** SO MUCH BETTER

INT. EMMETT'S APARTMENT - NIGHT

EMMETT sits at his desk, dressed in pajama bottoms and a  
t-shirt. He looks from a folder while typing on his laptop.  
Several boxes and folders are stacked around him. He is  
intensely focused on his work.

A knock at the door barely gets his attention as he  
continues typing. He stands up, his fingers still on the  
keyboard until the knock sounds once again.

He sighs and marches over to the door, flinging it open.

**EMMETT**  
(exasperated)  
Can I--

ELLE stands in his doorway looking gorgeous in a pink,  
knee-length spaghetti-strap dress and heels.

**EMMETT**  
(softer)  
...help you?

He glances down at her outfit as his impatience quickly  
evaporates. He looks up at her with a curious smile.

**EMMETT**  
Hi.

**ELLE**  
Hi. And, yes, you can.

She glances over his shoulder into the apartment. He gets  
the hint and steps aside to let her in. She stops in the  
middle of the living room, glancing from his desk to him.

**ELLE**  
I can see that you're busy.

Emmett nods, running a self-conscious hand through his hair.

**ELLE**  
But I believe we both accomplished  
something noteworthy today.

**EMMETT**  
Agreed.

**ELLE**  
Therefore... we should celebrate.

Emmett glances down at her dress, new meaning hitting him.  
His eyes drift to his desk then move back to Elle.

**ELLE**  
What do you think?

**EMMETT**  
I think... it's important not to  
get ahead of ourselves.

**ELLE**  
What do you mean?

**EMMETT**  
I mean that... we have no idea  
what's going to happen on Monday.  
Maybe we should wait to celebrate  
until we actually do something.  
Like win the case. Or until, you  
know, I make associate and you...  
get named... "intern of the year."

Emmett heads back toward his desk.

**EMMETT**  
But that's going to require work.

He makes a sweeping gesture toward all the boxes.

**ELLE**  
Oh, come on. It's Friday night. You  
have the rest of the weekend to  
work. In fact, I would love to  
help. All day Saturday and Sunday.  
I'm yours. Whatever you need.

Emmett turns back to her, tempted.

**ELLE**  
All you have to do is get dressed  
and go out with me tonight.

**EMMETT**  
And where would we be going... exactly?

Elle smiles.

**ELLE**  
Meritage. The restaurant. Dinner.  
On my parents. Congratulations to  
me and thanks to you for your help.

Emmett narrows his eyes.

**ELLE**  
My mother suggested. My father  
insisted. I made the reservation  
for seven.

**EMMETT**  
Seven people?

**ELLE**  
Seven... o'clock. Two people.

Emmett sneaks another glance at all the stuff on his desk.

**ELLE**  
And, I swear, we'll make sure your  
work gets done before Monday.

He looks at her skeptically.

**ELLE**  
What do you have to do, anyway?

**EMMETT**  
It's nothing complicated, just  
time-consuming. I have to sift  
through all the files the D.A. sent  
over, pull the important stuff then  
sort it into a usable system.

**ELLE**  
Well, that's perfect. I'm an  
organizational whiz.

**EMMETT**  
Uh... ?

Emmett shakes his head in amusement.

**EMMETT**  
Do you remember that time you  
couldn't locate your textbook? Or  
how, just the other day, it took  
you thirty minutes to find the key  
to your dorm room... in your purse.

**ELLE**  
Just because one's personal life is  
a little... messy, well, it doesn't  
mean they don't know how to keep  
their professional life in order.

Rather than concede her point, Emmett says nothing.

**ELLE**  
Besides, you haven't seen how I  
turned ten boxes of miscellaneous  
contact information into the  
organized, cross-referenced Delta  
Nu Alumna Database in less than  
twenty-four hours.

**EMMETT**  
I'm scared to even ask.

**ELLE**  
All you need to know is it was  
very, very, very organized.

Emmett considers.

**ELLE**  
Come on, Emmett. Please? We both  
deserve to celebrate.

Elle gives Emmett a pleading, puppy-dog look. Emmett throws  
his head back and groans.

**EMMETT**  
I really hope you're this  
convincing in a courtroom.

Elle grins. The lights go down.

EXT. MERITAGE RESTAURANT - NIGHT

The restaurant facade has large windows that show several  
tables and a dance floor. The maître d' stands at his station.

Emmett and Elle walk up together. He wears khakis and a  
white shirt. His tie is draped over his shoulder. He's  
mostly neat, but still pretty scruffy around the edges.

**ELLE**  
So I think I bought more navy today  
than I've purchased throughout the  
course of my entire life.

Emmett chuckles.

**E****MMETT**  
Being conservative is probably  
wise. Particularly since this is a  
murder trial, but... promise you'll  
still show up as Elle Woods on  
Monday morning, okay?

Elle smiles.

**ELLE**  
Oh, don't worry. I know how to use  
accent colors and accessories to  
my advantage.

Emmett smiles as they stop in front of the restaurant.

**ELLE**  
Oh, your tie. Do you want me to...

She steps over to him, turning up his collar, but he steps  
back from her, playfully swatting at her hand.

**EMMETT**  
I can handle it. Why don't you go  
in and see if the table is ready?

Elle looks at him curiously.

**ELLE**  
(confused)  
Okay. I'll see you inside then?

Emmett nods and watches her enter the restaurant, concern  
immediately showing on his face once she is inside.

He begins pacing back and forth while trying,  
simultaneously, to tie his tie. He accidentally tangles it  
in a knot then fights to loosen it.

In the background, Elle talks cheerily to the maître d'  
inside the restaurant.

**EMMETT**  
Oh... what the hell? What the hell?  
What the hell... am I doing? What  
the hell was I thinking? What the  
hell is with this damn tie?!

Emmett yanks the tie from his neck and examines it. He takes  
a deep breath then glances over his shoulder at Elle who  
watches him through the window with a bemused smile.

She holds up her hand and mouths "five minutes." He nods  
then walks to the side so that she can no longer see him. He  
puts the tie back around his neck.

**EMMETT**  
(singing)  
_Hard for me to pretend... that she  
could intend... to be more than a  
friend. The same also goes for me.  
Cannot let myself see... her as  
more than a friend._

Emmett's PEER JURY files quietly onto the stage. They are  
all dressed like Emmett, but their assorted colored ties are  
already knotted neatly around their necks.

**EMMETT**  
_Still, I have turned my whole world  
upside down trying hard to fit her in.  
Starting to realize just how naive I've been._

Joey clears his throat. Emmett turns and sees the Jury. He  
grumbles and shakes his head.

**EMMETT**  
What?

Mick nods his head slightly toward the restaurant. Emmett  
looks to see Elle sitting in a chair near the window,  
waiting patiently for the table and for Emmett.

The entire restaurant goes into a frozen tableau. A bright  
spotlight hits Elle, another shines on Emmett.

Across the stage, Emmett smiles. Finally, he let's himself  
see, really see, Elle. His face lights up.

**EMMETT**  
Gentlemen...

He watches her for a moment more then turns back to the guys  
with a pleasantly confused smile playing on his lips.

**EMMETT**  
(singing)  
_Is this what you've been hinting at?  
Have I really been missing that?  
Man, she looks so great. Is this  
really a date? No, it's not. I am sure._

Joey turns Emmett to Mick so that Mick can work on Emmett's tie.  
Emmett doesn't fight it. He barely notices.

**EMMETT**  
_But. Would a real date be all that  
bad? She's the best friend I've  
ever had._

The guys look around at each other, insulted. They shrugs it off.

**EMMETT**  
_Still, I cannot help wonder...  
if it's more._

Mick finishes the tie and gives Emmett a thumbs up.

**EMMETT**  
Hey, guys?

They crowd around him, listening to what he has to say.

**EMMETT**  
_Sorry I've been so mean. Should  
have seen between my own stupid  
denials. But it looks like I get it  
now and can live without all those  
stupid denials._

**JOEY**  
Did... he just admit--

Mick puts a hand on Joey's chest to silence him. They let  
Emmett speak:

**EMMETT**  
_Hey, remember way back in the fall  
when you claimed she caught my eye?  
It was something you... said I  
could not deny._

**DANNY**  
You did try.

**PEER JURY**  
Shh.

Emmett floats a few steps closer to the window.

**EMMETT**  
_Getting what you've been hinting  
at. For the first time I'm thinking  
that... Miss Woods, comma, Elle is,  
in a nutshell, a girl I could adore_.

He stops to look at Elle in the window again. She turns and  
gives him a curious smile. He wiggles a few fingers back to  
wave. She nods for him to come in, but he holds up the "one  
minute" index finger. She nods and turns away from him.

The guys high five behind his back, but Emmett turns back to  
them uncertainly.

**EMMETT**  
_Or. Would a real date be really  
bad? Is this notion just a passing  
fad? But, man, I cannot help  
wonder. Have got to wonder. Cannot  
not not not not... not wonder._

Danny and Joey trade a confused look as they try to keep up  
with and count the "nots."

**EMMETT**  
_No, I cannot help wonder... if it's more._

Emmett puts a hand to his chin to ponder the dilemma at  
hand. The guys walk up hesitantly. Danny and Joey look to  
Mick. Mick nods.

**DANNY**  
_Maybe you should feel this out.  
Find out what tonight's about._

**JOEY**  
_Maybe you should jump right in.  
Make a move and try to win... her  
affection and her heart. Don't  
think about where to start._

**MICK**  
_Don't think about much at all. Just  
pretend this date's real and it  
won't be bad. Maybe the best date  
that you've had._

**EMMETT**  
_But Elle is my friend. Don't...  
want that to end. Oh, of that I am sure._

**PEER JURY**  
But! Dude!

**DANNY**  
_This is what we've been hinting at._

**JOEY**  
_Can you believe how you missed that?_

He points toward Elle. Emmett's gaze follows.

**EMMETT**  
_I know, I can't help wonder..._

**DANNY**  
_So go in there and try to be cool._

**MICK**  
_But also be sure you're still you._

**EMMETT**  
Who else would I be? I can only be me.

**JOEY**  
_Well, if you want to score..._

**PEER JURY**  
Shut! Up!

Mick shoves Joey aside and steps up to Emmett.

**MICK**  
_Real or fake, this date won't be  
bad. Probably the best you've ever  
had. Then you will start to wonder,  
she'll start to wonder, and soon  
you two will be filled with wonder._

**EMMETT**  
_Already can't help wonder..._

**PEER JURY**  
_No he can't help wonder._

**EMMETT**  
_I still can't help wonder..._

**PEER JURY**  
_You know he's got to wonder._

**EMMETT**  
_I cannot help wonder... if it's more._

As Emmett sings the last, long note, he walks to the  
restaurant with slow deliberation. Just as he gets to the  
door, the lights go down.

INT. MERITAGE RESTAURANT - NIGHT

The restaurant facade has been pushed aside. The tables and  
dance floor are now totally visible. The maître d' stands  
erect at his station. A waiter moves about the room.

In the background, the couples that fill the tables and the  
dance floor are actually made of members of the Peer Jury  
and GREEK CHORUS. Of particular note are Joey and Margot,  
cozied up at a corner table.

Elle and Emmett sit together at a table in the foreground.  
Their plates lay empty in front of them, but their wine  
glasses are still half full.

**ELLE**  
So... man... she really did sleep  
with Callahan then?

He nods.

**ELLE**  
Emmett, that's awful. I'm so sorry.

He shrugs.

**EMMETT**  
Not any worse than what Warner did  
to you.

**ELLE**  
I don't know. At least he waited  
until after he dumped me to cheat  
on me.

Emmett cocks his head to the side wearing a "think about  
what you just said" smile.

**ELLE**  
Oh, you know what I mean.

Elle waves it off.

**ELLE**  
Anyway. Any girl dumb enough to  
cheat on a guy like you is so not  
worth your time.

She reaches for her wine.

**EMMETT**  
And any guy dumb enough to  
willingly let go of a girl like  
you... isn't worth yours.

She offers a grateful smile and takes a quick sip of wine.  
She shakes her head, thinking of something.

**ELLE**  
Wow.

Emmett raises an eyebrow.

**ELLE**  
I just realized that I haven't been  
on a date since Warner dumped me.

Elle shakes her head, contemplating the realization.

**EMMETT**  
Me either. Since I proposed to Jan.

**ELLE**  
That means this is my first date in  
over a year. And yours, too.

Emmett narrows his eyes, interested in her wording. She  
looks up to meet his curious gaze. She chuckles.

**ELLE**  
And it's not even a real date.

**EMMETT**  
(testing the waters)  
Which is good... because... I don't  
exactly approve of dating students.  
For obvious reasons.

Elle laughs.

**ELLE**  
Oh, please, Emmett. You're barely  
three years older than me. It  
wouldn't exactly be a scandal.

Emmett chuckles awkwardly, grabbing his own glass of wine  
and taking a swig. A beat as a waiter takes their plates.

**ELLE**  
Anyway, the odd thing is, as hard  
as I've tried to sell you on the  
whole notion of love--

**EMMETT**  
Uh oh. Don't tell me Elle Woods is bitter...

**ELLE**  
No. Not bitter. Better.

Emmett smiles.

**ELLE**  
New and Improved. Focused.

Emmett nods.

**ELLE**  
And I wouldn't be here without you  
so... I'm glad it's you who's here  
with me now... to celebrate the  
first of many shared accomplishments.

Elle raises her wine glass. Emmett picks up his own glass  
and grins mischievously.

**EMMETT**  
To Forrest and Woods.

Elle starts to touch her glass to his, but she pulls it back.

**ELLE**  
To Woods and Forrest.

He nods in mock defeat. She moves her glass back and clinks  
it against his. They each take a drink.

A new song starts to play, catching Elle's attention.  
Several couples move to the dance floor.

**ELLE**  
You're lucky this isn't a real  
date, especially not a real first  
date because, if it were, I would  
insist we dance right now.

**EMMETT**  
In that case, you're lucky this  
isn't a real first date because you  
could insist all you wanted, but--

**ELLE**  
Oh, what? You don't dance?

**EMMETT**  
Recreationally? Not really.

**ELLE**  
So... you've got no moves?

**EMMETT**  
Whoa. Now... wait a minute. I've  
got moves, okay? I've even been  
known to bust one occasionally, but--

**ELLE**  
Prove it.

She stands and walks over to him, holding her hand out to  
him. He looks at her with a smile of resistance.

**ELLE**  
Or were you bluffing?

He sighs, puts his hand in hers and stands up, letting her  
drag him to the dance floor.

When they get there, Emmett puts his hand up for Elle to  
grasp. He rests a tentative hand on her hip as she puts her  
free hand on his shoulder. He, very aptly, leads her around  
the dance floor. He even gently spins her out and back in.

**ELLE**  
(laughing)  
You really do have a few moves.

Emmett shrugs.

**EMMETT**  
I took a class at the Y when I was  
in the seventh grade. I can also  
moonwalk, but that's more of a  
second not real date kind of move.

Elle laughs. A beat passes as they float around for a moment  
more, both looking more comfortable in each other's arms.

**ELLE**  
You know, as far as real, actual  
first dates go, dancing is simply  
an essential activity in my book.

**EMMETT**  
(chuckling)  
Why... ?

**ELLE**  
Well, think about it. A first date  
is all about getting to know  
someone, right? Getting close  
intellectually... emotionally.

**EMMETT**  
Sure.

**ELLE**  
Dancing is a chance to get close  
literally... physically.

Emmett nods, seeming to suddenly notice how close he  
is to Elle. Literally... physically.

**ELLE**  
And without any real risk. It's  
intimate, but also... innocent.

She slides her arm around his neck so she can rest her head  
on his shoulder. He closes his eyes and pulls her hand,  
still in his, close to his chest.

**EMMETT**  
I think I see your point...

Elle smiles as she and Emmett continue to dance. The lights  
dim so that they are featured in a spotlight. Around the  
restaurant, the Peer Jury and Greek Chorus sneak out of  
their roles as extras so they can gather around and watch.

**MICK**  
(singing)  
_Hard for him to pretend... that she  
could intend... to be more than a friend._

**SERENA**  
(singing)  
_The same also goes for Elle. It's  
not like she can tell... he wants  
more than a friend._

**JOEY**  
_But she has turned his whole world_  
_upside down without even knowing it._

Joey turns to Margot who takes his hands in hers.

**MARGOT**  
_Give her a few more days... and she  
will admit..._

The large group gets animated as they couple off and join  
Elle and Emmett on the dance floor.

**GREEK CHORUS**_  
Everything we've been hinting at._  
_She's too smart to overlook that._

Elle and Emmett pay them no attention, continuing their slow  
dance amidst a sea of lively movement.

**PEER JURY**  
_Man, this is so great. Not much  
time left to wait._

**GREEK CHORUS**  
_It won't be long before..._

**PEER JURY**  
_They'll realize real dates aren't  
that bad._

**GREEK CHORUS**  
_This one's the best they've ever had._

**PEER JURY**  
_And he will start to wonder..._

**GREEK CHORUS**  
_She'll start to wonder..._

**PEER JURY/GREEK CHORUS**  
_And soon these two will be filled  
with wonder._

**PEER JURY**  
_And he cannot help wonder..._

**GREEK CHORUS**  
_No she can't help wonder._

**PEER JURY**  
_Really can't help wonder..._

**GREEK CHORUS**  
_God, they've got to wonder._

**PEER JURY**  
_They cannot help wonder..._

**GREEK CHORUS/PEER JURY**  
_If it's more._

As the gang holds the big note, Emmett and Elle continue to  
sway to the soft music only they can hear.

When the note ends, all lights cut out except for the  
spotlight. After another second of dancing, that light dims slowly.

Fade to black.


	15. Did You Find Love That's Real?

**"Did You Find Love That's Real?"**

**Recommended Playlist: **WHIPPED INTO SHAPE

**Author's Note: **This series of scenes occurs directly after the previous chapter, during the weekend before Elle starts the internship. Whipped Into Shape isn't exactly my favorite song, but I hope I've done something fun with it here. In fact, my favorite thing about Whipped Into Shape is that Take It Like a Man isn't far off... and the same is true here :) Let me know what you think as your kind comments and thoughtful suggestions always offer me encouragement.

INT. EMMETT'S APARTMENT - NIGHT

In the kitchen SANDRA, with blonde highlights in her hair,  
leans over the open oven, pulling out a tray of chocolate  
chip cookies. She already has several batches cooling on the  
counters.

The door opens and EMMETT walks in, whistling and wearing a  
smile. His tie is loose, and so is he: happy and  
stress-free.

Sandra pauses and watches him, taking in his outfit and  
demeanor as he walks into the kitchen.

**SANDRA**  
(playing it casual)  
Where ya been? I was worried. All  
that work piled up at your desk and  
you not there, you know, working on  
it. Very uncharacteristic.

**EMMETT**  
I was out. Celebrating.

Sandra smiles to herself.

**SANDRA**  
(not a question)  
With Elle.

Emmett nods as he takes a cookie.

**EMMETT**  
She insisted. Can't say I blame  
her. I mean... me getting  
co-council is huge, but her getting  
Callahan's internship... that's a  
real game changer. How could I deny  
her a celebratory dinner?

Emmett takes a bite of his cookie.

**SANDRA**  
How indeed?

Sandra's smile grows wider as she turns back to her cookies.  
A beat as Emmett enjoys the rest of his cookie and Sandra  
tries not to ask...

**SANDRA**  
So was this strictly a dinner date  
or did you two... do anything else?

Emmett's brow furrows.

The lights go down on the apartment side of the stage. On  
the other side, the lights go up on...

INT. THE HAIR AFFAIR - NIGHT

ELLE, still in her dress, watches as PAULETTE brushes Rufus  
who is sitting in one of the salon chairs.

**ELLE**  
Oh, it wasn't a date at all.

**PAULETTE**  
But you were wearing that?

Paulette looks Elle's dress over. Elle shrugs.

**ELLE**  
Yes.

**PAULETTE**  
And you danced with him.

**ELLE**  
So?

**PAULETTE**  
Okay, come on, Elle. You don't slow  
dance with a guy wearing a dress  
like that because you want to  
strengthen your "friendship."

Elle folds her arms.

The lights go down on the salon side of the stage. On the  
other side, the lights go up on...

INT. EMMETT'S APARTMENT - NIGHT

Sandra has followed Emmett into his living room where he  
pretends to ignore her by searching through a file box.

**SANDRA**  
So you ate, you drank--

**EMMETT**  
I'd hardly call a glass of wine--

**SANDRA**  
You danced.

Emmett keeps his eyes down.

**SANDRA**  
But it wasn't a date.

The lights stay up/come up on...

INT./INT. EMMETT'S APARTMENT/THE HAIR AFFAIR - NIGHT

**ELLE**  
It was just dinner. Honestly.

Emmett looks at Sandra with sincerity.

**EMMETT**  
Honestly, I must admit, I'm a  
little confused myself.

Sandra smiles at the admission and puts a gentle hand on his  
shoulder. Emmett stares down into his box.

**ELLE**  
I mean, that's all it could be.

**EMMETT**  
She's a student.

**ELLE**  
He's a T.A.

**EMMETT**  
And now she's an intern.

**ELLE**  
And he's my internship supervisor.

**EMMETT**  
I just don't think it would be  
right to let myself think of us as  
anything more than...

**ELLE**  
Emmett would never go there. To  
him, we're just...

**ELLE**/**EMMETT**  
Friends.

Paulette looks at Elle skeptically. Sandra looks at Emmett  
skeptically. Paulette and Sandra turn to each other across  
the stage, sharing an amused look.

**EMMETT**  
Goodnight, Mother.

Sandra gives Emmett a kiss on the cheek before he retires  
into his room.

**ELLE**  
Goodnight, Paulette.

Elle gives Rufus a pat and Paulette a quick hug before she  
exits the Salon.

Paulette helps Rufus down from the chair. He runs off stage.

Sandra walks across the stage carrying a plate of cookies.

The lights go down on Emmett's apartment.

**SANDRA**  
Hi. Good morning, Paulette. I  
brought you some cookies.

**PAULETTE**  
Mornin', Sandy. Thanks.

Paulette smiles as she takes the plate and sets it down on a  
nearby counter top. She grabs a cookie and takes a bite.

**PAULETTE**  
Oh, to die for.

Sandra smiles, pleased.

**PAULETTE**  
Hey, those highlights still look  
awesome, by the way. That blonde  
really suits you.

**SANDRA**  
Thanks. You do great work.

A beat.

**SANDRA**  
Say, speaking of blonde. Well,  
actually, speaking of one blonde in  
particular.

Paulette smiles mischievously.

**PAULETTE**  
Elle?

Sandra nods.

**SANDRA**  
She took my son out last night.

**PAULETTE**  
(using air quotes as needed)  
I know. I heard. But they're "just  
friends" and "it wasn't a date at  
all." Or so she said.

**SANDRA**  
Emmett, too. But you should have  
seen the look on his face.

**PAULETTE**  
And you should have seen how Elle  
looked in that dress. Damn, any guy  
who wasn't all over her...

Sandra raises an expectant eyebrow.

**PAULETTE**  
Well, let's just say he would have  
to have extraordinary willpower.

**SANDRA**  
Or be too hard-headed for his own  
freakin' good.

Paulette takes another cookie and listens:

**SANDRA**  
He's always been super-focused on  
his own career, but now he's also  
worried about Elle and this  
internship. One of these days, I  
hope he realizes there are things  
in life more important than work.

**PAULETTE**  
He'll come around. So will Elle.  
And, hey, maybe it's better that it  
takes 'em a little while. The best  
relationships are the ones that  
start slow, right?

Sandra chuckles.

**SANDRA**  
Can't say that I'd know.

Paulette smiles slyly.

**PAULETTE**  
Yeah. Me either.

They laugh together.

**SANDRA**  
The again, I'm not exactly the  
poster-child for relationships.

**PAULETTE**  
I'm more like the pin-up girl, if  
you know what I mean.

They giggle together. Paulette absently picks up another  
cookie and bites into it. She pulls it back and takes a look.

**PAULETTE**  
I better take it easy. With Brooke  
Wyndham on trial, it may be awhile  
before the next installment of the  
Whip Your Way series is out on DVD.

**SANDRA**  
Oh my God. I love that girl. I've  
been doing disc two every morning  
for a year. My ass has never looked  
better.

Sandra turns around and points.

**SANDRA**  
I could crack nuts with this thing,  
I swear.

Paulette nods, impressed.

**PAULETTE**  
Unfortunately, I left my whole set  
in the trailer when I left Dewey.

**SANDRA**  
Emmett borrowed my DVDs for the  
trial, but when he's done, they are  
so yours.

Paulette squeals in excitement.

**SANDRA**  
Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to  
go and deliver cookies to friends  
and family all over the city...  
leaving my son and his intern  
helper completely alone in the  
apartment all day long.

Paulette points to her head to indicate Sandra's plan is a  
smart one. Sandra exits. The lights go down.

The lights come up on...

INT. EMMETT'S APARTMENT - DAY

Emmett, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, has evidence boxes  
strewn all over the living room. He sorts through one of  
them. A knock interrupts.

**EMMETT**  
It's open.

Elle walks in wearing a very casual, very cute, very pink  
track suit with matching pink Converse All Star shoes.  
She has her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

**ELLE**  
Good morning.

**EMMETT  
**(glancing up)  
Good morn... ing...

Emmett stands up straight to take in her appearance.

**EMMETT**  
You really did come ready to work,  
didn't you? No heels or anything.  
And I'm pretty sure I've never seen  
your hair pulled back like that.

Elle folds her arms, slightly insulted.

**EMMETT**  
Oh, come on. You're adorable.  
You're always adorable.

Elle's ice melts quickly at the compliment.

**EMMETT**  
You just look... different.

He takes a few steps toward her.

**EMMETT**  
And shorter.

**ELLE**  
Oh, shut up.

She gives him a playful shove as she walks by him and  
examines a nearby box. Emmett turns to watch her.

**ELLE**  
Okay. This is a mess. Why would the  
D.A. send stuff over like this?

**EMMETT**  
So we don't bother going through  
it. We do the same to them. It's  
just part of the game. Now do you  
see why I wanted to start this last  
night?

Elle puts her hands on her hips.

**ELLE**  
I am not leaving this apartment  
until we have all this crap filed  
into a workable system ready to  
hand over to the team on Monday  
morning. You have my word.

Emmett looks at her skeptically, but Elle barely notices as  
she gets to work.

Serena and Mick wheel out a huge digital clock that reads  
8:03 AM. They also trade a skeptical look before they leave  
the stage together.

The lights go down on the stage, leaving only the bright  
light of the digital clock visible. Time peels off the  
clock. While only about 15 seconds of real time pass, the  
clock zooms through the entire day, stopping at 11:43 PM.

The lights come back up. Emmett lies on the couch with his  
eyes closed. Elle sits on the floor in front of the couch  
peering into the only file box that has not been labeled and  
stacked neatly into the corner of the room.

Elle reaches into the box and pulls out a jump rope with one  
hand and an old film strip with the other.

**ELLE**  
(turning to the couch)  
What should I do with--

When she sees Emmett, she stops talking. She puts the stuff  
back into the box then turns around, kneeling in front of  
the couch and smiling to herself as she watches Emmett for a  
moment.

She stands up on her knees and reaches over him to grab a  
blanket from the back of the couch. She pulls it down over  
him then adjusts it, covering him well. She tucks the  
blanket over his shoulder up to his chin.

He rouses, gently grabbing her hand as she goes to take it  
away. He opens his eyes, still groggy.

**EMMETT**  
What's up?

Elle smiles, leaving her hand in his. She tousles her hair  
with her free hand.

**ELLE**  
What's up... is you're exhausted.

**EMMETT**  
Oh, no... I'm fine. I'm awake.

**ELLE**  
Right... and I came to Harvard  
because I wanted to be a lawyer.

He lets go of her hand and starts to sit up. Elle puts a  
hand on his shoulder and eases him back down. He smiles  
sheepishly as he struggles to keep his eyes open.

**EMMETT**  
(groggy)  
You know... law... even if it's not  
why you came... it's why you're  
still here.

She considers this.

**ELLE**  
You're right. Law is one of the two  
things keeping me at Harvard.

Emmett laughs, not even opening his eyes.

**EMMETT**  
And I thought you were over Warner.

**ELLE**  
Oh, I wasn't referring to Warner.

Emmett opens his eyes, a little more awake.

**EMMETT**  
Well, technically, I'd say the  
internship falls under the umbrella  
of law so I don't think you can--

**ELLE**  
I was talking about you.

Emmett scoffs.

**EMMETT**  
Riiight. I'm keeping you at  
Harvard. As what? A hostage?

Elle laughs.

**ELLE**  
No. As a friend. Of course.

Emmett smiles graciously.

**EMMETT**  
Yeah, well, your friendship  
means... a lot to me, too.

Elle flashes a smile that is equal parts confusion and  
curiosity. They look at each other for a long beat.

The front door unlocks.

**SANDRA**  
(loud and deliberate)  
Ahem. Hello? I'm home.

The moment interrupted, Elle and Emmett both hop up. Emmett  
gets slightly tangled in the blanket on the way up, kicking  
it to the side as Sandra walks into the room.

Sandra glances down at the blanket then back and forth  
between the two of them.

**SANDRA**  
You two aren't in bed yet?

Emmett puts an embarrassed hand to his face. Elle smiles.

**ELLE**  
(innocent)  
We're almost there.

She pulls the jump rope and film strip out of the box and  
holds them up.

**ELLE**  
This is all that's left.

Sandra rushes over and eyes the jump rope. Emmett takes the  
film reel, examining it.

**SANDRA**  
Is this what I think it is?

Elle and Emmett look at one another. He shrugs.

**SANDRA**  
Brooke Wyndham's Cardio Whip?

**EMMETT**  
Oh. I guess...

Emmett again looks to Elle, but she shrugs.

**SANDRA**  
It's not the murder weapon, is it?

**EMMETT**/**ELLE**  
Alleged...

They smile at each other.

**EMMETT**  
Alleged murder weapon. And, no. Her  
husband was shot to death.

Sandra nods, still looking at the jump rope.

**SANDRA**  
May I?

**EMMETT**  
Knock yourself out.

Elle hands over the jump rope. In the background, Sandra  
goes into the whipped into shape routine, but promptly  
whacks herself in the head. Emmett goes to her, leaving the  
film strip with Elle.

**EMMETT**  
When I said "knock yourself out," I  
didn't mean literally. Give me that.

He takes the jump rope from her and hands it off to Elle.  
She drops it back into the box, but keeps the film.

**EMMETT**  
Are you okay?

Sandra smiles and places a gentle hand on his cheek.

**SANDRA**  
I'm fine, Em. But I probably should  
be heading to bed. You two should--

Emmett gives her a glare.

**SANDRA**  
Also get some rest.

Sandra exits into her bedroom. Elle and Emmett trade an  
amused look before he takes the film reel back from Elle.

**ELLE**  
What is...  
(reading from the film strip)  
"Finding the Perfect Mate?"

**EMMETT**  
No clue.

**ELLE**  
Well, I guess there's only one way  
to find out.

He and Elle trade a smile as the lights go down.

INT. HAUSER CLASSROOM - DAY

A projector is set up at the front of the classroom. It  
projects out into the audience so that the "screen" becomes  
center stage. The spotlight flickers like a film strip.

Elle and Emmett sit next to each other in the front row on  
the right side of the classroom, watching with interest.

DR. HAROLD WYNDHAM, early 30s, walks out.

**DR. WYNDHAM**  
Hello, I'm Dr. Harold Wyndham and  
welcome back to Reel Two of my self  
help series: Finding the Perfect  
Mate. My colleagues and I...

Behind him, a group of SCIENTISTS who wear white lab coats  
and carry clipboards file out onto the stage.

**DR. WYNDHAM**  
...are dedicated to helping you  
make sure that before you commit,  
she's legit. Before you seal the  
deal, we'll show you how to tell if  
her love is real.  
(singing)  
_If you think you've found the  
perfect girl. And you're sure she's  
the one for you... then this filmstrip's  
the perfect tool... to protect your "I do."  
I'm speaking to the man with jewels  
and pearls, just wait before you give.  
'Cause if she's false then you'll pay her  
as long as you live._

Dr. Wyndham stands up abruptly with his palms on his desk.

**DR. WYNDHAM**  
_So did you find love that's real?  
Or is she just a big fake?  
Sometimes it's hard to decide which  
decision to make. If she seems far  
too perfect... we've got to find  
her secret P.D. quick. No matter,  
good sir, how you feel. We'll make  
sure her love's real..._

**SCIENTISTS**  
_Real. Make sure her love's real._

**DR. WYNDHAM**  
Let's look in on our research,  
shall we?

Behind him, three scientists hold up big white cards. Dr.  
Wyndham leads a pretty YOUNG LADY to the cards.

**DR. WYNDHAM**  
Okay, young lady, which of these  
pictures reminds you of your man?

Dr. Wyndham points over to the side of the stage where an  
elderly, rich man stands with a suspicious look on his face.

The scientists turn their cards around. On one card, there  
is a heart. On another, a smile. On a third, a dollar sign.

The woman grins and points to the dollar sign. The old man  
throws his hands up in the air. The scientists drag the  
woman off the stage. Dr. Wyndham throws up a finger as if to  
make a point, but he freezes in place.

The flickering spotlight holds on the doctor as Emmett kills  
the projector. Elle walks over to him.

**ELLE**  
What are you doing? It's not over.

**EMMETT**  
We've seen enough.

**ELLE**  
What? It's just getting to the good  
stuff. The useful evidence.

**EMMETT**  
Oh, you can't be serious.

**ELLE**  
Of course, I am.  
(singing)  
_Just think of our client Brooke.  
Presumed a gold digger?_

**EMMETT**  
_Sure._

**ELLE**  
_But let's have another look. He'd  
know if her love was pure._

She points at the frozen Dr. Wyndham.

**EMMETT**  
_What you're pushing is a stretch.  
This film's older than us both.  
Who's to say this guy could  
catch... more than we could with  
Brooke under oath._

A vibrating cell phone interrupts the conversation. Emmett  
pulls his phone out of his pocket and checks the caller i.d.

**EMMETT**  
_This is Callahan. I'm sure he has  
our plan prepared_

**ELLE**  
_And if he doesn't have it ready?_

**EMMETT**  
_Hm. Well. Then I'll be scared._

Emmett listens on the phone. He nods, placing a hand to his  
temple. He swallows, his face growing more... scared. He  
hangs up the phone and turns to Elle.

She raises her eyebrows. He shrugs and nods back to the  
doctor, turning on the projector again. Elle and Emmett step  
aside to opposite sides of the stage.

**DR. WYNDHAM**  
_But it's more than just protection.  
It's observation training, too._  
_We'll show you how to know for  
sure... her eyes are just for you._

Elle watches Emmett from across the stage.

**DR. WYNDHAM**  
_Let's say you catch her watching  
you across the room... better not  
get her off your mind..._

Emmett looks over at Elle, catching her eye. Elle smiles  
abashedly and turns back to the doctor.

**DR. WYNDHAM**  
_...because when she's without you,  
you're all her brain can find._

Emmett smiles to himself then turns back to Dr. Wyndham.

**DR. WYNDHAM**  
_So did you find love that's real?  
Or is your girl a big fake? Just  
buy the rest of our strips and this  
choice you'll make. If you don't  
know how she feels... you've got to  
buy the, watch the, live the reels.  
Before the ring, before you  
kneel... find out if her love's real._

The scientists come back out with their white cards.

**DR. WYNDHAM**  
Okay, gentlemen...

**SCIENTISTS**  
_If her love's real..._

**DR. WYNDHAM**  
We've got some data to analyze.

**SCIENTISTS**  
_If her love's--_

Dr. Wyndham and the scientists freeze in place. Elle and  
Emmett meet back in the middle of the stage again.

**EMMETT**  
Elle, surely you see this is  
nothing more than seventies  
pseudo-science.

**ELLE**  
_Maybe, but the rest of our work is  
done... so I'm going to stay and  
watch. And since this case isn't  
won... this is not something to botch._

**EMMETT**  
_Fine, you're right. We may as well.  
You can never learn too much. Let's  
see what these reels will tell...  
about Brooke and love and such._

**ELLE**  
I also consider myself an expert--

**EMMETT**  
On love. I know.

**ELLE**  
_Yes and to find love that's real is  
quite a challenging track._

**EMMETT**  
_Just when you think you are sure  
her love's pure, she takes back--_

**ELLE**  
_All the sweet things he's said--_

**EMMETT**  
_So your brain feels crushed--_

**ELLE**  
_And your heart feels dead._

**EMMETT**  
_To quote from Brooke's dead  
husband's reels, let's see "if her  
love's real."_

**ELLE**  
Hit play.

Emmett goes to the projector and starts it once more. He joins  
Elle on the front row again. They watch as Dr. Wyndham  
addresses the other scientists.

**DR. WYNDHAM**  
Okay, gentlemen. Just because we're  
looking for phonies does not mean  
we can't understand the nature of  
real love. Here we go...

The scientist split up into various stations. A line of  
couples come out. In each case, the man is obviously rich,  
the girl less so.

As the couples walk up to Dr. Wyndham, he gives them a quick  
once over and points them in one of many directions to a  
waiting scientist. They begin various tests on the couples.

**DR. WYNDHAM**  
_Real. Real. Faker. Phony. You...  
stay here._

He keeps a couple, a man of 60 with a 25 year old woman,  
next to him.

**DR. WYNDHAM**  
Come on!

More couples file out.

**DR. WYNDHAM**  
_Liar. Truthful. Real. Get lost.  
You... stay here._

He keeps this second couple, one similar to the first, near  
him.

**DR. WYNDHAM**  
Okay, these will be our samples.

Dr. Wyndham walks back and forth between them, looking them  
over like lab rats. They all look nervous.

**DR. WYNDHAM**  
_Real? Fake? Hmm? Real? Fake?_

The scientists and other couples converge in on the doctor  
and his two sample couples.

**SCIENTISTS/COUPLES**  
_Real? Fake? Real? Fake? Real? Fake?_

**DR. WYNDHAM**  
_I can tell!_

Everyone looks on expectantly. In the background, Emmett  
turns to watch Elle. She turns to him, catching him watching  
her. He turns away quickly. She smiles to herself.

**DR. WYNDHAM**  
_To tell if their love is real...  
just follow my lead like this.  
We'll have to watch what happens...  
when I ask them to kiss._

One girl turns to her man with a smile, lips puckered. The  
other girl looks like she's going to be sick. In the  
background, the scientists make notes as each girl gives out  
her kiss.

Emmett stares straight ahead, but Elle glances over at him  
with a curious smile.

**DR. WYNDHAM**  
_But before all that occurred... I  
knew the phony, faker, fraud wasn't  
her..._

He points at the girl who enjoyed kissing her boyfriend.

**DR. WYNDHAM**  
_Because of looks I saw her steal..._

Dr. Wyndham walks to the girl while Emmett catches Elle  
stealing a look of her own. She looks away.

**DR. WYNDHAM**  
_I knew her love was real._

**SCIENTISTS**  
_It's real. It's real._

**DR. WYNDHAM**  
_Her love is real._

**SCIENTISTS**  
_It's real. It's real._

The fake girl folds her arms, annoyed. The other girl has an  
open posture, her hand nearly touching her boyfriend's.

Emmett stretches his arm out along the back of the bench and  
nearly around Elle. She leans slightly toward him.

**DR. WYNDHAM**  
_Body, body, body language. Says a  
lot. Do you see?_

Emmett withdraws his arm, sitting with his hands in his lap.

**SCIENTISTS**  
_Body, body, body language. Says a  
lot. We can see._

Elle sits up straight, leaning away from Emmett.

**DR. WYNDHAM**  
_That's it! You got it. You know,  
you know, you know... how to tell  
love's real._

The lights go out on Dr. Wyndham and his scientists. They  
file off the stage as a spotlight finds Emmett and Elle. She  
rises and puts her arms out in front of her.

**ELLE**  
This settles it. Brooke was in love  
with her husband. He would have  
known if she wasn't.

Emmett stands up to challenge her.

**EMMETT**  
Why? Because she didn't gag when  
she kissed him?

He folds his arms.

**ELLE**  
No. Because he could read body  
language very well.

Emmett rolls his eyes.

**ELLE**  
So can I, by the way.

**EMMETT**  
Naturally.

Elle puts her hands on his still crossed forearms.

**ELLE**  
Closed posture.

She pulls his arms down, inadvertently pulling him closer to  
her. She doesn't skip a beat, but he notices the proximity.

**ELLE**  
Open posture.

Elle leans over with just the top part of her body, giving  
him a hug.

**ELLE**  
Disconnected hug.

Elle leans away and looks at Emmett for a moment, letting  
the point linger. He nods to indicate he got it. She nods  
back and steps up to him, close. She wraps her arms around  
him, letting her whole body press into his.

**ELLE**  
Intimate hug.

**EMMETT**  
Mmmkay...

**ELLE**  
And the kissing...

Elle first just pulls back just enough to talk to him, but  
when she meets his gaze, she finally finds herself  
disconcerted. She releases him and takes a step back.

**ELLE**  
... Well, we already addressed that.

**EMMETT**  
No gagging.

He swallows. Elle nods absently, stepping away and turning  
away from Emmett. She glances at him a moment and squints as  
if putting together pieces of a puzzle in her mind.

Emmett watches her nervously for a moment, pulling his arms  
up into a fold once more, but quickly dropping them to his  
sides when he notices his "closed posture." A beat.

**EMMETT**  
Okay. Theory.

Elle tilts her head and turns back to Emmett.

**EMMETT**  
Maybe Brooke wasn't in love with  
the good doctor.

**ELLE**  
But--

**EMMETT**  
And maybe he did know.

**ELLE**  
Then why--

**EMMETT**  
Maybe he simply... didn't care.

Elle raises her eyebrows as she considers this idea.

**ELLE**  
You know, life would be a lot  
easier if people were just honest  
about their feelings.

**EMMETT**  
Really? Seems to me that would just  
lead to more people getting hurt.

Elle narrows her eyes.

**EMMETT**  
"I know you don't love me, but I'm  
sixty and you're hot so I'm going  
to marry you anyway."

Elle considers.

**EMMETT**  
Or, take a few pages from our  
own personal lives. We both got  
dumped by people... who were  
totally honest with us.

**ELLE**  
Okay. Maybe "easier" wasn't the  
right word. How about... better. If  
your theory about Brooke were  
right, which I don't think it is,  
but if it were right, Dr. Wyndham  
would still be alive today.

**EMMETT**  
I suppose.

**ELLE**  
And, yes, getting dumped sucked,  
but if it hadn't happened to both  
of us... then neither of us would  
be where we are right now. Not  
exactly, anyway.

**EMMETT**  
Not at all. You're right.

**ELLE**  
Of course, I am. Without you, I  
know I'd still be chasing Warner.

**EMMETT**  
And without you, I'm certain I  
would have taken Jan back.

**ELLE**  
Their honesty with us led us to  
each other. And that's...

**EMMETT**  
Better.

**ELLE**  
Much better.

**EMMETT**  
So much better.

They look at each other for a long beat. Emmett couch-sighs.

**EMMETT**  
Maybe honesty is... better.

**ELLE**  
Yeah...

Elle nods, running a hand through her hair. They both start  
to speak then both stop. They chuckle awkwardly.

**ELLE**  
So, be honest...

Emmett raises his eyebrows.

**ELLE**  
Do you think Brooke did it?

Emmett considers.

**EMMETT**  
I'd like to hear more from Callahan  
before I decide, but based on what  
I saw today, either way, this is  
going to be a touch case.

Elle nods.

**EMMETT**  
Your turn. Honest opinion. Guilty?

**ELLE**  
I'm not sure either, but there's  
something about Brooke that I  
trust. I can't put my finger on it.

**EMMETT**  
Maybe it's her body language.

Emmett smirks playfully. Elle gives him a roll of her eyes,  
but shifts back into a serious countenance.

**ELLE**  
Or maybe I just hope she didn't do  
it because the thought of defending  
an actual murderer... makes me feel  
a little sick.

**EMMETT**  
Welcome to criminal law.

**ELLE**  
Is there a kind of law where you  
only defend innocent people?

Emmett chuckles.

**EMMETT**  
I don't know, but we can make  
it our specialty at Forrest and Woods.

**ELLE**  
You mean Woods and Forrest, don't you?

**EMMETT**  
I guess we'll see.

Elle smiles and sticks her hand out to trade a secret  
handshake with Emmett: it's a deal. A beat.

**ELLE**  
Glad we got all this done tonight  
so I can sleep all day tomorrow and  
show up well-rested on Monday morning.

Emmett smiles and glances around as they walk toward the  
door together.

**EMMETT**  
Just think, six months ago you got  
kicked out of this classroom for  
the very first time.

Elle laughs and glances around.

**ELLE**  
And there you were telling me it  
wasn't the end of my law career.

**EMMETT**  
Guess I was right.

Elle smiles warmly.

**ELLE**  
You often are.

A beat.

**ELLE**  
Walk me home?

**EMMETT**  
Yep.

They head out the classroom doors together, their shoulders  
touching. The lights go down.

Fade to black.


	16. Slumber Party

**"Slumber Party"**

**Author's Note: **This chapter follows directly from the last one. It's pure dialogue, no singing. I was going to skip ahead to Take It Like a Man, but I thought you might be curious about what happened when Emmett walked Elle home so... this is it.

INT. ELLE'S DORM - NIGHT

Elle enters. Emmett trails behind, lingering in the doorway.

Elle walks to Bruiser who sleeps in a dog bed next to Elle's  
bed. She gives him a pat then turns around, surprised to  
find Emmett still over in the doorway.

**EMMETT**  
We finished a whole day ahead of  
schedule.

**ELLE**  
I know, right? And I haven't even  
had any Red Bull today.

**EMMETT**  
(chuckling)  
Wow.

**ELLE**  
I didn't want to crash.

**EMMETT**  
And crash you haven't. Me on the  
other hand... I think I'm  
approaching crash... number two.

Emmett smiles and leans against the door frame, closing his  
eyes. Elle watches him with a smile, but then her look turns  
more serious.

**ELLE**  
Maybe you should stay here tonight.

His eyes still closed, Emmett smiles at the thought.

**EMMETT**  
Hmm... um, no, I think that would  
be a bad idea...

Elle tilts her head, trying to read his tone. He starts to  
slide down to the floor.

**EMMETT**  
But the hallway floor is sounding  
oh so awesome right now...

**ELLE**  
Okay... Hang on.

Elle goes over to him and grabs his arm, pulling him back  
up. He rises reluctantly as she drags him into the room,  
leaving the door open.

With her free arm, she pulls back the covers on her bed.

**EMMETT**  
I really don't think--

Elle gently nudges him down onto her bed.

**EMMETT**  
Oh, wow, this is so... soft.

He slides down onto the bed on his stomach, his face  
pressing into Elle's pillow. He inhales deeply.

**EMMETT**  
(muffled)  
This smells like Elle. The person,  
not the fragrance.

Elle chuckles.

**EMMETT**  
(muffled)  
Please tell me that was in my head  
and not out loud.

**ELLE**  
Totally in your head.

Elle pats Emmett on the back.

**EMMETT**  
(muffled)  
Okay, good.

Elle leans over the foot of her bed, tugging Emmett's shoes  
off his feet. She tosses them onto the floor then pulls the  
covers over Emmett. She looks down proudly at her work.

Elle turns toward the door to find Vivienne, dressed in her  
pajamas, staring into the room with her mouth hanging open.

**ELLE**  
Hi, Vivienne.

**VIVIENNE**  
Um. Hello.

**ELLE**  
Congratulations on your engagement.

Elle nods over to the ring on Vivienne's finger. Vivienne  
clears her throat and hides her ring as she folds her arms.

**ELLE**  
You all ready for Monday?

**VIVIENNE**  
Monday?

**ELLE**  
The internship. Surely you haven't  
forgotten...

**VIVIENNE**  
No, I haven't. Um. Have you  
forgotten that our internship  
supervisor and class T.A., I might  
add, is in your bed right now?

**ELLE**  
Oh...

She glances over her shoulder at the now asleep Emmett.

**ELLE**  
He needed some serious sleep. We've  
been at it since eight this morning and...

As Vivienne's eyes get wider, Elle laughs.

**ELLE**  
Well, don't get mad. It's not like  
he asked me over you or something.  
I just forced myself on him. Didn't  
give him the chance to say no.

Vivienne stares at her a moment then shakes her head.

**VIVIENNE**  
You know I'm going to tell Callahan  
that you're sleeping with Emmett.

**ELLE**  
What? Emmett and I are friends,  
I'll give you that, but--

**VIVIENNE**  
But you just said--

**ELLE**  
Oh... Oh, you thought...

Elle chuckles and steps up to Vivienne.

**ELLE**  
We were sorting through evidence  
and files all day. Stuff the D.A.  
sent over. He walked me home, but  
he was so sleep-deprived--

**VIVIENNE**  
(interrogation mode)  
Interesting. And where did you plan  
on sleeping tonight?

**ELLE**  
Oh, well... you showed up before my  
thought process got that far.

Vivienne glances at Emmett once more then at Elle. She  
narrows her eyes then smiles sneakily.

**VIVIENNE**  
Whitney spends most nights at her  
parents' house. To tell you the  
truth, I don't even know why she  
bothered getting the dorm room.

Elle nods, not seeing where this story is leading.

**VIVIENNE**  
Anyway, my point is, I've got a  
free bed if you want to--

**ELLE**  
Oh my God! Vivienne, really?  
Because that would be fantastic!

**VIVIENNE**  
It would?

**ELLE**  
It'll be like a slumber party!

Vivienne stares at Elle in horror.

**ELLE**  
But instead of boys and skin care,  
we can talk about the case. You  
would not believe this old film  
reel Emmett and I came across.

Elle hooks her arm through Vivienne's and leads her out of  
the room, closing the door behind them. The lights go down.

**ELLE**  
(off stage)  
Did you know Brooke's husband wrote  
a self-help series on how to tell  
if someone's in love with you?

**VIVIENNE**  
(off stage)  
Hmm. That's actually extremely  
interesting. It could help us prove  
that Brooke isn't some gold-digging  
floozy. Take away motive.

**ELLE**  
(off stage)  
Exactly. That's just what I told  
Emmett. Great minds, right?

**VIVIENNE**  
(off stage, uncertain)  
Right...

Another door closes and silence joins the dark stage.

The lights go up on Elle's now empty room. The door opens  
and she walks in, dressed in a silky black, way too long  
pajama set. When she enters, she looks around the room.

**ELLE**  
Emmett?

She glances around again.

**ELLE**  
Bruiser?

She picks up her cell phone from her desk and dials a  
number. She puts the phone up to her ear.

Unnoticed by Elle, Emmett walks into the room with Bruiser  
on a leash. His clothes are mildly disheveled, but his hair  
is completely unkempt, sticking out in many directions. From  
his pocket, his phone rings. He pulls it out.

**EMMETT**  
Emmett's dog walking service.

He gives Elle a smirk when she turns around.

**ELLE**  
Funny.

She sets her phone back down on her desk as Emmett puts his  
back in his pocket then releases Bruiser from the leash.

**EMMETT**  
He was running in circles by the  
door. I wasn't sure if had to pee  
or he was just doing his morning  
cardio. I played it safe.

Elle smiles at the joke.

**ELLE**  
Sorry about that. And about this...

Elle steps over to Emmett and smooths down his hair here and  
there. He closes his eyes as she touches him, enjoying each  
caress. Finally, she steps back to take in his appearance.

**ELLE**  
Better.

**EMMETT**  
Thanks...

Emmett glances down at her pajamas.

**ELLE**  
I know what you're thinking--

**EMMETT**  
(muttered)  
I highly doubt that--

**ELLE**  
But these aren't mine.

She holds up her arm, showing off the extra long sleeve.

**ELLE**  
They're Vivienne's. I stayed with  
her last night.

**EMMETT**  
Oh... now I'm the one who's sorry.

Elle smiles.

**ELLE**  
Actually, it wasn't that bad. She  
gave me a bed, her roommate's, to  
sleep in. I filled her in on the  
case. Told her about Dr. Wyndham  
and his self-help films.

**EMMETT**  
Why would you do that? You had a  
leg-up. You could have kept it that  
way, you know.

**ELLE**  
Yeah. I know. But she was really  
interested. Plus, I was trying to  
distract her from the fact that she  
saw Callahan's T.A. in my bed.

Emmett goes deadpan.

**ELLE**  
Don't worry. She knows it was  
nothing.

Emmett nods, almost hurt by the characterization.

**EMMETT**  
Well, I guess I better go... before  
the rumors really start to fly.

**ELLE**  
Okay. See ya.

A beat. Elle turns around as Emmett heads for the door.

**ELLE**  
Hey?

He turns back around.

**ELLE**  
Want to ride together tomorrow? My  
car has been dying to get out of  
the parking garage.

**EMMETT**  
Oh. Okay. Rumors be damned, I  
suppose.

**ELLE**  
Great. I'll pick you up at 7:00?

Emmett nods then takes another step toward the door. He  
turns back around.

**EMMETT**  
Listen, Elle...

She turns to him, giving him her full attention. He opens  
his mouth, but he chickens out with whatever he planned on  
saying. Instead he goes with:

**EMMETT**  
Thanks for all your help yesterday.

**ELLE**  
Oh, please. That was easy.  
Actually, it was fun.

**EMMETT**  
And thank you for letting me stay  
here last night.

**ELLE**  
You were practically catatonic. I  
couldn't let you--

**EMMETT**  
Elle.

She raises her eyebrows. He looks at her pointedly.

**EMMETT**  
Thank you.

She smiles.

**ELLE**  
You're welcome.

He nods then offers her one more smile before exiting. She  
stares into the empty doorway for a long moment.

The lights go down as Elle's dorm room is replaced by...

EXT. DORM COURTYARD - DAY

Vivienne sits on a park bench with a book in her lap.  
Emmett walks by, spotting her a second too late to go any  
other way, but right in front of her.

**VIVIENNE**  
Hi, Emmett.

**EMMETT**  
Vivienne.

**VIVIENNE**  
Hang on.

Already past her, he stops and turns around.

**VIVIENNE**  
Not that I care what's going on  
between you and Elle.

**EMMETT**  
There--

**VIVIENNE**  
Or what isn't going on between you.

Emmett crosses his arms across his chest.

**VIVIENNE**  
But it better not get in the way of  
the Wyndham case.

Emmett rolls his eyes.

**EMMETT**  
Are you done?

**VIVIENNE**  
No.

She stands up to face him, leaving her book on the bench.

**VIVIENNE**  
I had to fight and claw to get this  
internship. And making sure Warner  
got it, too? That was... damn near  
impossible, I assure you.

**EMMETT**  
Welcome to law school. It's hard.

**VIVIENNE**  
Except for Elle.

**EMMETT**  
You think Elle hasn't worked hard?

**VIVIENNE**  
I think if it wasn't for you, she  
wouldn't even still be here, let  
alone starting Callahan's  
internship on Monday morning.

**EMMETT**  
Look, Vivienne--

**VIVIENNE**  
Any why the hell is she always so  
happy? And upbeat. And... positive.

Emmett chuckles.

**EMMETT**  
Because she's Elle Woods.

Vivienne looks at him with annoyance. Emmett gives her a  
little more sympathy.

**EMMETT**  
"This above all else: to thine own  
self be true--"

**VIVIENNE**  
"And it must follow, as the day the  
night. Though canst not then be  
false to any man." At Brown, I  
double majored in political  
science... and English literature.  
I'm familiar with Hamlet.

Emmett smiles, impressed. Vivienne is still a little icy.

**EMMETT**  
Elle's true to herself and to what  
she believes. And as much as you  
and all your friends judge her...  
Elle never, ever judges you back.

Vivienne considers this.

**VIVIENNE**  
You're persuasive, that's good.  
We'll need it for this case. As for  
Elle, I will reserve judgment, but,  
as far as I'm concerned, she still  
has a lot to prove.

Vivienne snatches up her book and walks away, leaving Emmett  
alone and shaking his head.

Fade to black.

**Author's Note Part 2: **I wrote this because I thought you'd wonder what happened when Emmett walked Elle home. Now I'm wondering if you want to know what happens when Emmett pseudo-walk-of-shames it into his apartment or on that drive to work on Monday morning. I'm kind of leaning towards just getting to the Take It Like a Man parody because I think it's going to be really fun to read and all that other stuff is somewhat inconsequential. I guess I'm explaining all this so that you'll give your opinion and tell me what you're interested in reading next. Thanks!


	17. You and Me

**"You and Me"**

**Author's Note: **This chapter takes place directly after the previous chapter. It covers both what happens when Emmett returns from Elle's after their "slumber party" and what happens on the morning before Elle starts the internship. As I sometimes feel that I do, I may let the characters say a little too much a little too soon... but I figure it's Emmett and Elle so... who'd complain? :) Also, if you are not familiar with Dawson's Creek, I sort of pulled from this question Joey once asked Dawson... "How often do you walk your dog, huh?" If you don't know what that means, I'll try another euphemism from one of my new favorite shows Accidentally on Purpose: "Go downtown on the Alone Train." If you still don't get it, you're just too sweet and innocent... and that's okay. "We still love you!" Hope you enjoy!

INT. EMMETT'S APARTMENT - DAY

SANDRA and PAULETTE stand in front of the TV. Dressed in  
goofy looking workout clothes, they each hold a jump rope as  
they jump along to Brooke's DVD.

EMMETT walks in, dressed in his jeans and t-shirt from the  
day before. He takes in the sight with a smile and a shake  
of his head. He puts his head down and tries to make a  
beeline for his room, but Sandra and Paulette stop jumping  
and turn to Emmett. Sandra turns off the TV.

**SANDRA**  
Well, well. Look what the cat  
dragged in.

He freezes in his tracks and turns to the ladies.

**EMMETT**  
Good morning.

**SANDRA**  
It's one in the afternoon.

**EMMETT**  
Oh. Well, then... good afternoon.

He turns toward his room once again.

**PAULETTE**  
(trying to be casual)  
How's Elle?

Emmett sighs, shaking his head. He slowly rotates back to  
Paulette and his mother.

**EMMETT**  
She's great. Excited about  
tomorrow. Now, if you'll--

**SANDRA**  
So you were with Elle?

**PAULETTE**  
But the real question is: were you  
with Elle? You know... in the  
Biblical sense.

**EMMETT**  
(shocked by the question)  
Biblical... sense... ?

**SANDRA**  
She means sex, sweetie.

**EMMETT**  
I know what she means!

Emmett places a his fingertips against his temple.

**PAULETTE**  
If you don't mind me asking.

**EMMETT**  
I do mind, but I feel compelled to  
give you a very resounding "no."

**PAULETTE** and Sandra look at each other, disappointed. They  
then turn their curious faces back to Emmett. He groans.

**EMMETT**  
(irritated)  
I was too exhausted to walk home so  
my friend, Elle, insisted that I  
crash at her place.

Sandra and Paulette trade a more hopeful look.

**EMMETT**  
I slept in her bed.

Sandra and Paulette grin.

**EMMETT**  
While she slept down the hall in  
another girl's room.

Sandra and Paulette go back to being disappointed.

**EMMETT**  
I woke up, I walked the dog--

**SANDRA**  
Oh, Sweetheart, that may be a  
little too much information... at  
least to share with company.

Emmett chokes back a horrified look, shaking his head.

**EMMETT**  
I walked Bruiser.

**SANDRA**  
Oh... 'cause I totally thought...

**PAULETTE**  
(engrossed)  
Yeah, yeah. My mind went right  
there, too. Go on, Emmett.

**EMMETT**  
And then I walked home to my  
apartment where I was subsequently  
interrogated by two, apparently  
very dirty-minded, women. Now, if  
you'll excuse me, I need to take a  
a shower and--

**PAULETTE**  
Walk the dog?

Paulette laughs. Emmett stares at her then glances at Sandra  
who fight desperately to hold back her own laughter. She  
fails as a giggle slips out.

**EMMETT**  
Mother!

**SANDRA**  
Sorry! I'm sorry Sweetie.

Emmett storms out. Sandra and Paulette turn to each other,  
looking a little guilty, but mostly amused.

**PAULETTE**  
Did I take it too far?

**SANDRA**  
No. You took it where he needs to  
take it. I swear, I have never seen  
a person so in denial.

**PAULETTE**  
Really? You should talk to Elle  
sometime.

They laugh as the lights go down on the apartment which is  
replaced by...

INT. THE HAIR AFFAIR - DAY

Paulette, alone, sweeps the floor. ELLE, dressed her navy  
with pink pinstripes suit, walks in.

**PAULETTE**  
Elle! Look at you!

Paulette sets the broom aside and makes her way to Elle.

**ELLE**  
Good morning, Paulette.

**PAULETTE**  
You look so... lawyer-ly.

Elle beams.

**ELLE**  
Thank you. That is just the look  
I'm going for. This is the first  
day of my internship. Emmett and I  
are on our way to Professor  
Callahan's law office now.

**PAULETTE**  
Oh. You and Emmett, huh?

**ELLE**  
He's carrying all the files we  
organized down to my car. I would  
have helped, but he said something  
about not wanting me in the  
apartment because... something  
about his mom. It didn't make much  
sense, but I didn't argue because  
these heels are new, the stairs are  
steep and the boxes are heavy.

**PAULETTE**  
Sounds like a deadly combination.

**ELLE**  
Exactly.

**EMMETT**  
(entering)  
Elle. There you are.

Emmett, dressed in his khakis and brown corduroy jacket,  
gives Paulette a pointed look. She smiles politely.

**EMMETT**  
(to Elle)  
I thought you were going to wait by  
the car.

**ELLE**  
I was waiting by the car, but then  
I saw that Paulette was here and I  
wanted to drop in and say hello.

She re-evaluates the displeased look on his face and gives  
him a concerned smile.

**ELLE**  
Are you okay?

His displeasure melts under her smile.

**EMMETT**  
Yeah... it's just...

He glances at Paulette again.

**PAULETTE**  
Hey, do you kids have a minute to  
watch the shop for me? I need to  
make a coffee run before the other  
girls get here. If they don't have  
their caffeine...

**ELLE**  
Um...

She looks to Emmett. He checks his watch.

**EMMETT**  
We're way ahead of schedule.

**ELLE**  
Okay. Sure, Paulette.

**PAULETTE**  
Great. I'll be right back.

As Paulette heads for the door, she whispers to Emmett:

**PAULETTE**  
(whispered)  
You can thank me later.

Emmett shakes it off as he turns back to Elle.

**ELLE**  
So... you were saying. The reason  
you're being so weird this morning is...

**EMMETT**  
I'm not "being weird."

Elle raises her eyebrows.

**EMMETT**  
You think I'm being weird?

**ELLE**  
Duh. You were all "you can't come  
up to my apartment," and then you  
barge in here with your extremely  
accusatory, "There you are!" Like I  
can't come say hi to Paulette or  
something. So, yes, I think you're  
being a teeny bit weird.

She smiles wisely. Emmett sighs.

**EMMETT**  
I don't know. I guess I'm just  
stressed about the case. Sorry.

Elle doesn't buy it.

**ELLE**  
Come on, Emmett. What's up?

He looks at her as if he's already given her the answer.

**ELLE**  
What's really up?

Emmett sighs.

**EMMETT**  
I don't know. I guess it could be  
the little matter of my mother and  
Paulette... um...

He looks down and clears his throat. Elle waits patiently,  
taking a step closer to him.

**EMMETT**  
They won't let go of this crazy  
idea that you and I...

**ELLE**  
You and I... ?

Emmett looks her in the eye.

**EMMETT**  
You and me.

Realization dawns on Elle's face.

**ELLE**  
Oh.

She bites her lip nervously. Emmett looks down again.

**ELLE**  
Paulette's been pushing that one  
for awhile actually.

She pauses and tries unsuccessfully to catch his eye.

**ELLE**  
Sorry, Emmett.

That does the trick. He looks up at her.

**EMMETT**  
It's not your fault they insist on  
seeing something that isn't there.

**ELLE**  
Oh my God, thank you. It's like no  
matter how many times I tell  
Paulette that you would never break  
the rules about dating students--

**EMMETT**  
Actually... technically speaking...  
there aren't any rules like that.

Elle tilts her head.

**EMMETT**  
But... I know what you mean.  
Paulette doesn't listen and neither  
does my mother. For example, I keep  
telling her that you're not going  
to spontaneously switch your type  
from strapping, handsome,  
chisel-jawed, rich guy to--

**ELLE**  
Actually...

Emmett raises his eyebrows.

**ELLE**  
Technically speaking... it would be  
impossible for me to switch types  
since I make it a rule not to have  
a type in the first place. I mean,  
why limit yourself, you know? Or...  
maybe you don't. I take it you're  
into redheads.

The near-jealous tone of the statement catches Emmett off  
guard. He narrows his eyes then smiles.

**EMMETT**  
Well, if past relationships are any  
indication, the only thing I'm  
really into is... failure.

Elle rolls her eyes.

**ELLE**  
Man, it is like one step forward,  
two steps back with you. Didn't we  
cover all this last semester? Those  
failures--the most recent one in  
particular--were not your fault.

**EMMETT**  
Oh, how can you even know that?

**ELLE**  
Because I know you. Because I know  
you are... smart, funny, kind,  
cute, caring, generous, charming,  
unafraid-of-commitment... et cetera.

Emmett shakes his head, but can't hide a smile.

**EMMETT**  
Usually, I just get "sweet."

**ELLE**  
I mean, sure, you have one or two  
areas that need improvement, but  
who doesn't? Overall, you make for  
excellent relationship material.

Emmett shakes his head, laughing.

**EMMETT**  
Which is why all my relationships  
have been... so... successful.

**ELLE**  
Okay. You need some perspective.  
Try this: Is it my fault Warner  
couldn't see how fantastic I am?

**EMMETT**  
No, that is distinctly his problem.

**ELLE**  
Exactly. He's a moron. And so is  
any girl who doesn't realize how  
wonderful you are. In fact...

She looks at him with a mischievous smile.

**ELLE**  
If I were smart, I'd ask you out  
myself before some other fantastic  
girl comes along and snatches you  
right up.

Emmett chuckles, awkward and uncertain about her comment.  
She laughs loudly and smacks him on the upper arm.

**ELLE**  
Come on, that was a joke. You know,  
back to the whole Paulette and your  
mom... "you and me"... thing.

**EMMETT**  
Right. You and me. What a joke.

They share a look as Paulette bursts back in the door with  
two cardboard caddies full of coffee.

**PAULETTE**  
You guys want?

She holds out one of her holders, but Elle and Emmett look  
only at each other.

Fade to black.

**Author's Note 2: **The next chapter will contain the remake of my personal favorite number, Take It Like a Man. I know several of you mentioned it's your favorite, too... and I can only hope that I do it justice. I've already got most of the song lyrics written and I personally enjoy them very much so I can't wait to share them with you guys! Thanks so much for reading and giving me such positive feedback. I know I keep saying it, but it really is a huge motivating factor for me. Thank you!


	18. Take It, Follow Through

**"Take It, Follow Through"**

**Author's Note: **This takes place after Take It Like a Man. As we've already established, Take It Like a Man is my favorite number so this chapter was quite a lot of fun. And, thanks to a random snow day (I'm a high school teacher--math, not theatre), I get to publish this chapter a little earlier than I thought. If you like it or if you hate it, let me know.

**Recommended Playlist: **TAKE IT LIKE A MAN

INT. COURTROOM - NIGHT

MICK (the real Mick) dressed as a Bailiff, leads ELLE into  
the courtroom. She is still dressed in her pink pinstriped  
navy suit. She looks around as if in a museum.

Mick watches her carefully. When Elle turns to him, he  
conspicuously turns away, whistling. She smiles to herself.

**ELLE**  
So, Mick... how do you know Emmett?

**MICK**  
Oh, we go way back. Grew up  
together in Roxbury. Graduated the  
same year and everything.  
Basically, Emmett's my boy. He even  
got one of those fancy-schmancy law  
professors of his to write me a  
recommendation for this job.  
Helluva a guy, don'tcha thing?

Elle smiles.

**ELLE**  
I do. I certainly...

EMMETT enters the room, dressed in his suit.

**ELLE**  
... do.

She smiles at the suit, checking him out.

**MICK**  
There he is. The man. Emmett.

**EMMETT**  
Hey. Again, Mick, it is so great to see  
you. Really see you, that is.

Mick looks confused, but Emmett turns to Elle who is still  
watching him. Her look nears smitten as Emmett straightens  
his tie. Mick observes their interaction.

**ELLE**  
You changed.

**EMMETT**  
Just trying to "look the part."

**MICK**  
That suit is wicked sharp.

Emmett's smile is slightly embarrassed.

**EMMETT**  
Thanks, Mick. And thank you for  
letting us in. I know you're not  
really supposed to, but we're  
starting trial on that Brooke  
Wyndham murder case tomorrow and I  
wanted to give Elle a little  
preview of how all this works.

**MICK**  
Sure, sure. It's no big thing. You  
two stay as long as you want. And  
don't mind me. I'll just be  
in'n'out... doin' my thing.

Elle turns to look around the room. Mick nods toward Elle  
and gives Emmett and impressed look. Emmett shakes his head,  
but Mick smirks and elbows Emmett in the ribs before walking  
away. Elle turns back to Emmett who tries to look innocent.

**ELLE**  
So... what are we doing here, exactly?

**EMMETT**  
You boosted my confidence today. I  
thought maybe I could do the same  
for you. Show you the ropes of--

**ELLE**  
(dismissive)  
Emmett, I already know how the  
proceedings of a trial work--

**EMMETT**  
Commanding the court room.

**ELLE**  
Why on earth would I need to know  
how to do that? It's not like  
Callahan's going to let me command  
anything... other than his coffee  
order. "Splenda and Skim."

Elle sits down, a little dejected, in a chair on the  
defense's side of the courtroom. Emmett sits down across  
from her in the area reserved for the prosecution. He slides  
his chair a little closer to her.

**EMMETT**  
Can't you just humor me?

She glances at him, in better humor.

**ELLE**  
I suppose I could...

Emmett raises his eyebrows expectantly. Elle shakes her head  
and shrugs. He cocks his head to the side, waiting, pleading. Elle  
sighs, but smiles. She looks around, in feigned awe.

**ELLE**  
(hamming it up)  
What is this place?

**EMMETT**  
It's called... a court of law.

**ELLE**  
(fake awe)  
It's... It's...  
(unimpressed)  
... so boring.

**EMMETT**  
Shhh...  
(singing)  
_First we all rise._

He gets to his feet. Elle follows suit.

**EMMETT**  
_Her honor walks in._

Emmett gestures grandly to the judge's bench.

**EMMETT**  
_Then we all sit and proceedings begin._

Elle sits down again, but Emmett waltzes out onto the  
courtroom floor

**EMMETT**  
_Court is in session. We want to win..._

Emmett turns to Elle with a grin.

**EMMETT**  
_And be fair._

Elle smiles, even more smitten than before.

**MICK**  
Hot?

Then Mick is right there behind her. Elle looks over her shoulder.

**ELLE**  
Excuse me?

Mick fans himself with his hat.

**MICK**  
This courtroom gets hot as hell  
sometimes. Don't ya think? I'm  
gonna go get some water.

**ELLE**  
Oh... Okay...

Emmett gives Mick a dirty look as he exits, but simply  
shrugs when Elle tosses a confused glance his way.

**EMMETT**  
_If you're nervous, it makes perfect  
sense. But channel it, focus it,  
never be tense. Turn all your fear  
into confidence... if you dare._

Emmett goes to her and pulls her up by both hands.

**EMMETT**  
_This is a grand affair!_

**ELLE**  
I guess that's law.

**EMMETT**  
Exactly!

Emmet walks around behind her, grabbing one of her shoulders  
then gesturing around the room with his free hand.

**EMMETT**  
_Here you'll become what you're  
supposed to be. You think you  
can't. That's not true. Think of  
the lawyer you hope to be. Here's  
your chance to make it. So take it,  
follow through._

Elle smiles. Near the door, Mick clears his throat. Emmett  
gives Elle the "one sec" finger and leaves her for a moment  
to go talk to Mick.

Meanwhile, Elle walks to the jury box. She leans against the  
banister as she addresses a non-existent jury.

**ELLE**  
(aside)  
_Why's he so great... at making me  
feel... like all of my dreams could  
really become real? How does he  
give law so much appeal?_

Elle turns and heads toward the door.

**ELLE**  
What's that sound?

Next to Emmett, Mick twirls his large set of keys. He looks  
up to answer Elle.

**MICK**  
The key. I mean, my keys. It's  
amazing what these babies can open up  
around here.

Mick gives Emmett a wink. Emmett ignores him and floats back  
to meet Elle on the courtroom floor.

Mick steps out of the courtroom.

Emmett guides Elle around the room, as if giving her a tour.

**EMMETT**  
_The jury sits here. The judge in  
that chair. And all of us lawyers  
will be seated there._

He points to the set of tables and chairs reserved for the defense.

**EMMETT**  
_Trying to get Brooke a trial that's  
fair; We'll defend!_

**ELLE**  
_I hope we can contend._

**EMMETT**  
Of course, we can.

Emmett grins. He takes Elle's hand and leads her toward the  
witness stand. He guides her down into the chair then  
addresses her:

**EMMETT**  
_Here you'll become what you're  
supposed to be. You think you  
can't. That's not true. Think of  
the lawyer you hope to be. Here's  
your chance to make it. So take it,  
follow through._

Emmett walks toward the jury box.

**EMMETT**  
_Man, I love playing with law._

Elle stays put in the witness stand.

**ELLE**  
_Okay, power trip._

**EMMETT**  
_Watch the scale tip... when we find  
a flaw._

Emmett spins back and walks toward Elle.

**ELLE**  
_If we find a flaw._

Emmett takes several quick steps back toward her.

**EMMETT**  
(getting louder and closer)  
_Look at you with all your doubt.  
You'll soon figure out... what  
law's all about._

Elle puts up a hand.

**ELLE**  
_Hey, don't shout._

Emmett smiles then puts both hands on the witness stand.

**EMMETT**  
_Man, I love swearing them in._

**ELLE**  
_But they could still lie._

Emmett leans in.

**EMMETT**  
_Perjury gets you... between five  
and ten._

**ELLE**  
_They could still try._

He comes closer, leaning further into the witness stand,  
getting in her face, intense.

**EMMETT**  
_I'll show you how to question... to  
pull out the big confession!_

Emmett leans way in, his nose inches from hers. He stares  
her down for a long moment. She stares back then swallows.

**ELLE**  
Whoa. This is intense.

Emmett shrugs and stands up straight, but keeps his hands on  
the edge of the witness stand. He grins at her.

**EMMETT**  
"This" is just me... in court.

**ELLE**  
_That's the best part. This is still  
you. Teaching me all about justice  
and truth, too. No one explains law  
the way you do._

She places her hand on top of one of his. He looks down at her hand.

**ELLE**  
And I get it. So, thank you.

Emmett again meets her eye.

**EMMETT**  
No. Thank you--

**ELLE**  
_But you give so much... while I  
only take--_

**EMMETT**  
_Oh, Elle, what the hell... kind of  
sense does that make? I mean, come  
on, really, for Heaven's sake...  
you're so great. You're so, so great._

Emmett takes Elle's hand in his then gently, gracefully  
pulls her off the witness stand, leading her around the  
courtroom once again, but keeping her close by his side.

**EMMETT**  
_Here you'll become what you're  
supposed to be. You think you can't  
that's not true. Think of the  
lawyer you hope to be..._

He leaves her at the defense table and walks toward the  
Judge's bench.

**ELLE**  
(aside)  
_Not quite the path I'd have chose  
for me. But when he's standing so  
close to me, I know just what to  
do..._

Emmett spins back around with his arms open in a broad  
gesture, selling his point with enthusiasm.

**EMMETT**  
_Here's your chance to make it..._

**ELLE**  
_A chance to make it._

He heads toward her.

**EMMETT**  
_So take it, follow..._

**ELLE**  
_So take it, follow..._

Emmett puts his hand on either of her shoulders and leads  
her back to the witness stand.

**EMMETT**  
_Through..._

**ELLE**  
_Through..._

She glances at him over her shoulder. He turns away.

**EMMETT**  
_Through..._

**ELLE**  
_Through..._

**EMMETT**  
_Through..._

He turns back to her and nods for her to sit down.

**ELLE**  
_Through..._

She doesn't move. His nod gets insistent.

**EMMETT**  
_Through..._

Elle continues to stand.

**EMMETT**/**ELLE**  
_Through._

As the song ends, Emmett puts his hands flat on her shoulders,  
lightly pushing her down. The gesture puts them nearly face to face.

Emmett drops his hands, but hardly moves away. Elle looks at  
him, uncertain, but wistful. They don't move for a long moment.

Elle reaches out and adjusts Emmett's tie. He puts his hand over  
hers to stop her fiddling, but then leaves it there for several beats  
longer than necessary.

Finally, Emmett releases her and steps back from the witness  
stand. He puts his hands in his pockets and smiles at Elle,  
looking confident and sexy.

Elle clears her throat, blinking out of the stare she has  
stuck on Emmett.

**ELLE**  
Okay, I have to say... you really  
can command a courtroom. I'm  
impressed. In fact, I don't think  
I've ever seen you more confident.

Emmett smiles, gripping his lapels.

**EMMETT**  
Maybe it's the suit.

**ELLE**  
Or maybe this is the first time  
I've seen you in your element.

Emmett's look is flattered. A beat.

**ELLE**  
Do you have anything else you can  
teach me about being successful in  
a court of law?

**EMMETT**  
Sure. What do you want to know?

**ELLE**  
Well. What's your strongest skill?

Emmett considers it briefly.

**EMMETT**  
Witness questioning. Specifically,  
questioning a witness who is  
withholding information.

His smile is a little mischievous as he looks at Elle on the  
witness stand.

**EMMETT**  
Would you like me to demonstrate?

**ELLE**  
Absolutely.

She holds up her hand for her oath:

**ELLE**  
I swear to tell the truth, the  
whole truth and nothing but the truth.

Emmett chuckles, finding her extremely adorable. He forces  
himself into a serious look, though his playfulness is still evident.

**EMMETT**  
Just so you know up front, you're  
gonna give up Brooke's alibi.

Elle rolls her eyes.

**ELLE**  
Oh, please, Emmett. You can't be  
that good.

He cocks an eyebrow, issuing a challenge.

**EMMETT**  
Permission to proceed?

**ELLE**  
You can try, but--

**EMMETT**  
Why did Brooke tell you her alibi?

Elle smiles. Let the games begin.

**ELLE**  
Because she trusted me.

**EMMETT**  
Why would she not trust the rest of  
us? Did you tell her something  
about the team that would make her  
not want to trust us?

**ELLE**  
Of course not.

**EMMETT**  
Then why didn't she trust us?

**ELLE**  
I guess because none of you are  
lifetime members of Delta Nu.

**EMMETT**  
You guess. So you're not sure?

**ELLE**  
I don't know why she didn't trust  
you or Callahan or anyone else. But  
she trusted me because I trusted  
her. I believed her when you guys  
all thought she was guilty.

**EMMETT**  
So when you trust people, you tell  
them the truth?

**ELLE**  
Of course.

He puts a hand on the witness stand rail and leans against it.

**EMMETT**  
In other words, you don't trust me.

**ELLE**  
You... the pretend lawyer?

**EMMETT**  
Me... your real friend.

**ELLE**  
That's not fair.

**EMMETT**  
(leading)  
Do you think it's fair that Brooke  
may spend time in jail for a crime  
she didn't commit?

**ELLE**  
No.

**EMMETT**  
But you're willing to let that  
happen... just to keep her secret?

**ELLE**  
No. We'll find another way to  
defend Brooke.

**EMMETT**  
Because the secret, the truth, is  
worse than the act of murder itself?

**ELLE**  
To Brooke, it is. If it gets out,  
it'll ruin her fitness empire.

Emmett thinks about this; he's onto something.

**EMMETT**  
Because she's a fraud.

**ELLE**  
She's not a fraud.

Emmett clears his throat giving her a condescending smile.

**ELLE**  
Listen, her workouts got me  
perfectly toned for the Girls of  
UCLA calendar.

**EMMETT**  
(amused)  
Really... ?

Elle sits up taller, tossing her hair.

**ELLE**  
Really.

**EMMETT**  
(playful)  
What month?

**ELLE**  
I was Ms. June.

**EMMETT**  
(getting serious)  
What year?

**ELLE**  
Last year.

**EMMETT**  
Pictures taken before or after  
Warner dumped you?

The question stings, but she tries to hide it.

**ELLE**  
Before.

**EMMETT**  
Before or after Brooke Wyndham  
started getting plastic surgery?

**ELLE**  
I'd hardly call liposuction plastic  
surgery. I mean, it's out-patient--

Elle covers her mouth, shocked. Emmett grins.

**EMMETT**  
That's the alibi she won't give up?  
She was getting lipo at the time  
of her husband's murder?

Horrified, Elle stands up and goes over to him, grabbing him  
by the lapels. She pulls him close. Very close.

**ELLE**  
You cannot tell Callahan.

He swallows, glancing down at her lips.

**EMMETT**  
No. I won't. I wouldn't...

**ELLE**  
I mean it. I promised Brooke.

He looks her in the eye.

**EMMETT**  
And I'm promising you.

**ELLE**  
And then Callahan promises you...  
and then it end up in court... and  
all over the news... and then I get  
kicked out my sorority and--

**EMMETT**  
Elle. Relax. You can trust me.

He gives her an earnest look. She releases him.

**ELLE**  
I can't believe I gave up the alibi  
just like that.

**EMMETT**  
I told you--

**ELLE**  
I know, but I was determined not to  
tell you. I had it in my mind not  
to tell you.

**EMMETT**  
Exactly. You had it in your mind.  
It was the one thing you didn't  
want me to know so it was right  
there near the surface. Mix that  
with a some rapid-fire,  
misdirecting questions and... first  
you get a few hints that help you  
put it all together... then the  
truth spills right out.

Elle folds her arms, pouting.

**ELLE**  
So, I take it back. You can be that  
good. You are that good.

Emmett smiles, boosted by her compliment.

**EMMETT**  
And, you know, if all else fails,  
just apply the broken record  
technique: keep asking the same  
question over and over. You'll  
find the truth eventually.

Elle considers then nods.

**ELLE**  
Okay. My turn.

**EMMETT**  
What?

Elle drags Emmett over to the witness stand and pushes him  
down into the seat. He playfully resists, but eventually  
drops down into the seat.

Emmett's eyes follow Elle as she paces in front of the  
witness stand. Emmett chuckles.

**EMMETT**  
Look, what do you want to know?  
I'll just... tell you.

**ELLE**  
I want to know something you're not  
going to just... tell me.

**EMMETT**  
Well, like what?

**ELLE**  
I don't know yet, but now that it's  
on your mind...

Emmett rolls his eyes and leans back in the witness chair.

**EMMETT**  
Fine, you know what? Take your best  
shot, Ms. Woods, comma, Elle.

Elle folds her arms and looks at him carefully.

**ELLE**  
Who's the first girl you kissed?

**EMMETT**  
I'm sorry... are we in court or is  
this a game of truth or dare?

**ELLE**  
Maybe a little of both. Now, answer  
the question. I dare ya.

**EMMETT**  
Fine. Rosie Finnegan.

**ELLE**  
And what did Rosie look like?

**EMMETT**  
She was just under four feet tall--

**ELLE**  
Wait. When did this alleged kiss  
take place?

**EMMETT**  
Third grade. Recess.

**ELLE**  
I see. Proceed.

**EMMETT**  
Okay, um... We were on the monkey  
bars, you know, just hangin' around...

Elle chuckles, but then get back on her focused track.

**ELLE**  
What did Rosie look like?

**EMMETT**  
(humoring)  
She was around four feet tall.  
Green eyes. Freckles.

**ELLE**  
Red hair?

Emmett twists his mouth in a defeated smile.

**EMMETT**  
Yes. She had red hair.

**ELLE**  
Over the course of your life, how  
many girls would you say you've  
kissed? Roughly speaking.

Emmett blushes.

**EMMETT**  
Why don't you just cut to the chase  
and ask me what it is you want to know?

**ELLE**  
Because I'm still trying to figure  
that out. Now, how many girls--

**EMMETT**  
I don't know. Twenty? Give or take.

Elle looks him over, she doesn't love this number.

**ELLE**  
Not counting Rosie or any other  
girls you kissed on the playground.

Emmett starts to speak, but Elle cuts him off.

**ELLE**  
And no pecks either. We're talking  
steamy, saliva-swapping smooches  
here, Emmett.

He looks at her, not wanting to answer.

**ELLE**  
Well?

**EMMETT**  
(staring off)  
Eleven.

Elle smiles. She likes this number better.

**EMMETT**  
If that seems low--

**ELLE**  
It doesn't--

**EMMETT**  
(defensive)  
I've had a lot of long-term  
girlfriends so that could make  
it seem like I--

**ELLE**  
Whoa. Relax, Emmett, you're not  
actually on trial here, okay?

**EMMETT**  
I know, but--

**ELLE**  
And even if eleven happened to be  
slightly below average, I'm a girl.  
I tend to find low numbers in all  
the typical guy stat categories...  
beyond adorable.

Emmett smiles, but doesn't say anything else.

**ELLE**  
Can we move forward now?

**EMMETT**  
Please...

**ELLE**  
Great. So of those eleven lucky  
young ladies you mentioned, how  
many would you say had red hair?

Emmett groans.

**EMMETT**  
Elle, you can't be--

A hard stare cuts him off.

**EMMETT**  
Five.

**ELLE**  
How many brunettes?

**EMMETT**  
You planning on making a pie chart?

**ELLE**  
Answer the question.

**EMMETT**  
Fine...

Emmett closes his eyes to think a moment. Elle waits patiently.

**EMMETT**  
Okay. Five redheads. Four  
brunettes. This one really cute  
Japanese exchange student my junior  
year of high school. Her hair was black.

He smiles at the memory.

**EMMETT**  
And my first non-recess kiss, Becky  
DeMarco, in the seventh grade. She  
had electric blue hair at the time.

Elle chuckles at this then pauses to do the math, counting  
up the girls on her fingers...

**ELLE**  
Wait. That's eleven.

**EMMETT**  
So?

**ELLE**  
So you've never kissed a blonde?

Emmett considers it then looks at Elle.

**EMMETT**  
I suppose not.

Elle's feelings get hurt and it shows.

**ELLE**  
Wow. That's kind of unbelievable.

**EMMETT**  
Well, gee, I'm sorry. I mean, it's  
not like I haven't ever wanted to.

**ELLE**  
When was the last time?

**EMMETT**  
When was the last time what?

**ELLE**  
When was the last time you wanted  
to kiss a blonde?

**EMMETT**  
I don't know. Three minutes ago?

Emmett inhales sharply. Oops. He closes his eyes then opens  
them slowly, watching Elle carefully. It takes a moment for  
the response to register with Elle, and before it totally  
does, Emmett rushes to correct:

**EMMETT**  
I meant, three months. Three months  
ago. You know, at Paulette's New  
Year's Eve Party. Three months ago?

Elle tilts her head, studying Emmett.

**EMMETT**  
Remember that girl? Oh, what was  
her name. She had the... you know,  
she was the one with the, um...

**ELLE**  
Blonde... hair... ?

**EMMETT**  
Yeah. Exactly. Her.

Elle gives him one more suspicious glance, but then begins  
pacing in front of the witness stand again. A beat.

**ELLE**  
So, to recap. The first girl you  
kissed had what color hair?

**EMMETT**  
Red.

**ELLE**  
The last woman you kissed had what  
color hair?

**EMMETT**  
... Red.

**ELLE**  
In fact, the majority of the women  
you have kissed over the course of  
your lifetime have had what color hair?

**EMMETT**  
Red?

**ELLE**  
And when you think of the woman  
that's right for you, when you  
close your eyes and imagine your  
dream girl, you just can't help  
picturing her with... what color hair?

Emmett closes his eyes as if picturing someone. He opens  
them again and looks directly at Elle.

**EMMETT**  
Sorry. Definitely not red.

**ELLE**  
Remember, you swore to tell the truth.

**EMMETT**  
Actually... I didn't.

Elle drops her hands to her sides and stares at him in  
disbelief. He smiles to himself, but drops it when he  
catches the annoyance playing on her face.

**ELLE**  
(frustrated)  
Oh my God! Why can't you just admit  
that you like redheads? You have a  
type. It's no big deal. Just  
because I'm not superficial like  
that doesn't mean that you can't  
be. Stop being so stubborn! Just--

**EMMETT**  
(amused, calm)  
Elle. You're badgering the witness.

Elle stops, takes a deep breath... then smiles.

**ELLE**  
(joking)  
What? That's not allowed?

Emmett stands up and walks over to her.

**EMMETT**  
You gotta stay cool, calm and  
collected if you wanna crack your  
uncooperative corroborator. Don't  
get angry at the witness. Make the  
witness angry at you.

Elle nods. She looks down for a beat then back up at Emmett.

**ELLE**  
I'm sorry. For badgering you. I  
just wanted to trip you up.  
Especially after you weaseled  
Brooke's alibi out of me. But  
instead... I completely sucked.

Emmett sighs, but then smiles.

**EMMETT**  
Elle, that performance was far  
from... sucky. You did everything I  
told you to do and then some. You  
thought on your feet and adjusted  
your questions as necessary. You  
used the broken record technique.  
Your little rapid-fire moments were  
particularly... brilliant.

Elle nods, but doesn't buy it.

**EMMETT**  
Would you like to know my one and  
only real criticism?

**ELLE**  
Not really.

She laughs.

**ELLE**  
But go ahead. I'm sure you'll be  
right. As usual.

**EMMETT**  
Okay. Here goes... You weren't  
really looking for the truth.

**ELLE**  
Yes, I was.

**EMMETT**  
You were looking for the answer you  
wanted... and you never considered  
that maybe that answer isn't the  
truth in the first place.

**ELLE**  
You're saying you're not into  
redheads?

**EMMETT**  
I'm saying, at this point in my  
life... no, not really.

Elle scoffs.

**ELLE**  
Whatever. You're in denial.

**EMMETT**  
That, I can assure you, I am not.

Elle rolls her eyes. A beat.

**EMMETT**  
Anyway, let's get out of here. I  
think you've learned enough today.  
Too much, really. In fact, if you  
keep up this pace, the student will  
surpass the teacher, and I may have  
to give in and go with "Woods and  
Forrest," after all.

**ELLE**  
As if there were ever any other  
option in the first place.

Emmett's chuckle is cut short as Elle loops her arm through  
his and starts toward the door. He goes along with her.

**ELLE**  
So, let's recap. My first day of  
law school, I got kicked out of  
class. The first day of my  
internship, I got both of us in  
major trouble with Callahan.

She turns back around, spinning Emmett with her. They look  
back into the courtroom. She releases him.

**ELLE**  
(sarcastic)  
I can't wait to see what happens on  
my first day of court.

Emmett smiles over at her and slides his arm around her  
shoulder in a comforting gesture.

**EMMETT**  
(singing, soft)  
_Here you'll become what you're  
supposed to be. You think you  
can't. That's not true. Think of  
the lawyer you hope to be--_

**ELLE**  
_Just promise you'll be right here  
with me. 'Cause when you're  
standing so near to me, there's  
nothing I can't do._

She turns to face him.

**EMMETT**  
_Here's your chance to make it._

**ELLE**  
_My chance to make it..._

Elle leans closer to Emmett as he opens the courtroom doors.

**EMMETT**  
_So take it and..._

**ELLE**  
_I'll take it and..._

She gets even closer.

**EMMETT**/**ELLE**  
_Follow through..._

Just when Elle gets close enough to kiss him, Emmett again  
loops his arm through Elle's and leads her out of the  
courtroom. The doors fall closed with a slam.

Fade to black.

**Author's Note 2: **Thanks so much for reading! In the next chapter, look for a dream sequence to the tune of Bend and Snap... tentatively called "Kiss and Touch." :)


	19. Kiss and Touch

**"Kiss... and Touch"**

**Author's Note: **Dream sequences. Beautiful things, aren't they? I hope you'll think so after reading this. Chronologically, it fits between the previous chapter and the morning of Paulette's Bend and Snap lesson. I have to say, while I think Bend and Snap is a fun number, it's never been one of my favorites... until I got to play around with it like this (I mean, the title says it all, right? Oops, ***spoiler alert***). Anyway, if you enjoy it or if you hate it, you know I appreciate whatever comments you have. Thanks for reading!

**Recommended Playlist: **BEND AND SNAP

INT. RESTAURANT - L.A. - NIGHT

The setup is identical to the night Warner broke up with Elle,  
but tonight, it's ELLE and EMMETT who walk in, holding hands.

Emmett, still dressed in his new suit, and Elle in her  
"engagement outfit" take a seat at the front table. They  
lean in and take each other's hands.

The GREEK CHORUS runs across the stage, from Elle's side to  
Emmett's, wildly flailing their arms..

**GREEK CHORUS**  
Dream sequence, dream sequence,  
dream sequence, dream sequence.

Elle doesn't seem to notice, but Emmett turns his head to  
watch them as they pass by. He shakes it off.

**ELLE**  
Oh, Emmett. Tonight's just perfect.

Emmett turns back to her, looking down at her dress as if  
seeing it for the first time.

**EMMETT**  
You look beautiful. Too beautiful  
to be sitting here with me.

Elle giggles, flattered. She picks up her napkin, and shakes  
it out to place it on her lap. Before she has the chance, it  
flies out of her hand and lands on the floor behind her.

Elle turns to find it, but Emmett grabs her attention:

**EMMETT**  
By the way, why are you sitting  
here with me? I mean, why are we  
sitting here at all? And where are  
we sitting... exactly?

He looks around. Elle opens her mouth to speak, but  
then freezes in place. Emmett raises his eyebrows.

**EMMETT**  
Um... Elle?

Emmett leans in to get a better look, waving a hand then  
snapping his fingers in front of her face.

From behind her, MARGOTt, SERENA and PILAR rise from the  
floor. Emmett is completely confused. He points to where  
they ran off the stage then looks back at them.

**MARGOT**  
Oh my God.

**PILAR**  
Do you see him?

**SERENA**  
Smart... and now sexy. It's the most  
winning combination I've ever seen.

**GREEK CHORUS**  
You're a hottie. Hi, Emmett.

**EMMETT**  
Margot... Serena... Pilar... ?

Now the girls are freaked out. They look around at one another.

**SERENA**  
(loud whisper)  
How does he know our names!?

**PILAR**  
That's freaky.

**MARGOT**  
Oh my God. Not only is he a super  
genius and a sexy stud. Emmett is  
also... a psychic!

She makes the motion of someone reading a crystal ball.  
Serena and Pilar take a frightened step backward.

**EMMETT**  
No, I'm not a...

Pilar and Serena's expressions remain afraid. Margot grins.

**EMMETT**  
Elle showed me your pictures  
earlier... in the Girls of UCLA  
calendar.

He points from Margot to Pilar to Serena.

**EMMETT**  
May, July and August.

Now they all just looked creeped out.

**EMMETT**  
(defensive)  
I have photographic memory.

**SERENA**  
Oh. That's cool...

The girls glance at each other, trying to hide behind one  
another, covering up as if Emmett has x-ray vision. Margot  
and Pilar win the battle and push Serena to the front.

**SERENA**  
Right, well, anyway... First, we're  
just going to observe.

**EMMETT**  
Observe what?

**MARGOT**  
Pretend like we're not even here.

**EMMETT**  
But--

Elle unfreezes.

**ELLE**  
This is my favorite restaurant in L.A.

Emmett glances at the girls. They point back to Elle. Margot  
gives him the "we're watching you" gesture. Emmett swallows  
and turns back to Elle.

**EMMETT**  
L.A.?

He looks around. They're in L.A.?

**ELLE**  
In Boston, I'd have to go with  
Meritage. But that's only because  
it's where we had our first date.

**EMMETT**  
I thought that wasn't a real date.

**ELLE**  
Doesn't make how I felt about it  
any less real, though, does it?

Emmett's smile is pleasantly surprised as his eyes again  
drift back to her dress.

**EMMETT**  
Is this really happening?

**ELLE**  
I don't know, but I'm going to go  
with it as long as I can because  
it's nice to be able to say things  
like that to you out loud.

**EMMETT**  
Things like what?

**ELLE**  
Things like...

She props her chin up on her hand and gazes at Emmett.

**ELLE**  
You're dreamy.

**EMMETT**  
I... am?

He looks around then over at Margot, Serena and Pilar. They  
watch casually. Pilar sips on a Red Bull and plays with her  
hair. Margot uses her cell phone to take a video. Serena  
takes notes in Elle's pink heart-shaped notebook.

**ELLE**  
Oh my God...

**EMMETT**  
What?

**ELLE**  
I've never admitted that to myself  
before. Out loud... or otherwise.

**EMMETT**  
I've only just recently come out of  
denial myself so...

**ELLE**  
My big defense strategy is usually  
to tell people that we're--

**EMMETT**  
Just friends?

**ELLE**  
Exactly! But in my head, it's more  
like my own personal mantra. "He's  
just a friend, he's just a friend,  
he's just a friend." When, in  
reality, I think it's clear I like  
you as so much more than a friend.

**EMMETT**  
You... do?

She glances down at her lap.

**ELLE**  
Now where did my napkin go?

Emmett points behind her. Elle looks and spots the napkin.  
She leans out of her seat, way out, placing a hand on the  
floor as she reaches for the napkin. She freezes there.

Emmett doesn't notice that's she's frozen because he  
isn't watching her.

**SERENA**  
Okay, girls. I think we've seen  
enough, don't you?

Pilar and Margot nod. They all make their way to Emmett.

**EMMETT**  
Elle?

Now he realizes Elle isn't moving. He starts to get up.

**SERENA**  
Sit.

They push him down into his seat.

**MARGOT**  
Nice view, huh?

Margot points to Elle, stuck bent over out of her seat and  
reaching for the napkin. Emmett looks, a goofy smile  
creeping onto his face. Then he scowls.

**EMMETT**  
(still checking out Elle)  
You know, ladies, I see where  
you're going... and I hate to break  
it to you, but this isn't the side  
of Elle I'm most interested in.

They crack up. Emmett stands up and spins to face them.

**EMMETT**  
That's not what I meant!

The girls continue to giggle. Emmett smiles sheepishly.

**EMMETT**  
Okay, don't get me wrong. Every  
side of Elle is nice...

He glances over at her again then turns back to the girls.  
Pilar hands off a ten dollar bill to Margot.

**MARGOT**  
(whispered)  
Told you he's not gay.

Pilar rolls her eyes.

**EMMETT**  
But I'm just more interested in her  
mind and her sense of humor and the  
general effervescence of her  
personality. Is that so wrong?

**SERENA**  
Yes.

**PILAR**  
Mmm hmm.

Margot gives them a dirty look and steps up to him.

**MARGOT**  
No. Of course not, Sweetie.

She adjusts his tie and brushes off his shoulder.

**MARGOT**  
But sometimes... don't you think  
about... other stuff?

She smiles with feigned innocent. He chuckles.

**EMMETT**  
I suppose sometimes I do.

**SERENA**  
Emmett, we love the way you respect  
Elle, but if you want to get out of  
the friend zone, you're going to  
have to make a move at some point.

**EMMETT**  
Make a move?

**PILAR**  
Yeah, you need to kiss her.

**EMMETT**  
Kiss her?

Emmett's eyes drift back to Elle.

**MARGOT**  
And touch her.

**EMMETT**  
Touch her... where?

**SERENA**  
Depends on what base you plan to  
reach.

The girls laughs hysterically. Serena gets serious again:

**SERENA**  
But that's the thing. When it's  
time to kiss... and touch... well,  
there shouldn't be much planning at  
all. You just do it. You kiss... and touch.

**EMMETT**  
(contemplative)  
Kiss... and touch...

He shakes his head.

**EMMETT**  
I don't think I should--

**SERENA**  
Okay, I see the problem here. When  
it comes to Elle, you've been  
repressed for way too long.

**MARGOT**  
But that's okay because, Emmett, we  
are here to set you free!

Margot waves her arms like a bird flying free. The girls  
cheer.

**EMMETT**  
I really don't think I need my own  
personal sexual liberation.

**SERENA**  
Beg to differ.

**MARGOT**  
But don't worry because Serena is a  
psych major with a focus in...

**SERENA**  
Human sexuality.

The girls strike sexy (but silly) poses. Emmett chuckles.

**EMMETT**  
I don't need sexuality to win  
Elle's heart.

The girls stare at him, all deadpan.

**SERENA**  
If you think that to kiss and touch  
Elle is unimportant, consider this:  
For the two years, eight months and  
four days Elle was with Warner,  
they barely came up for air.

**PILAR**  
And she followed him to Harvard.

Emmett considers.

**SERENA**  
You've got all the... drives...  
it's time to put 'em into gear!

The girls cheer and get into formation.

**SERENA**  
Ready? Okay!

They dance together as Emmett watches, skeptical. Serena  
turns him toward Elle.

**SERENA**  
(singing)  
_Look at her ass. Look at her  
thighs. We all know you fantasize...  
about her lips, about her tongue._

Elle suddenly looks over her shoulder at Emmett, dragging  
her tongue across her lips in a seductive fashion.

**SERENA**  
_You want to grab her and have fun._

He clears his throat, averting his eyes.

**GREEK CHORUS**  
_Whoo!_

Emmett forces his eyes off Elle and back to the girls.

**SERENA**  
_Oh you want her in the worst way.  
We think that's perfectly okay.  
Everything that you're afraid to  
say. Now you get to act on. Yay!_

Elle sits back up in the chair, laying the napkin on her lap  
and paying no attention to her girls. She freezes again.

**GREEK CHORUS**  
_You'll kiss... and touch._

Pilar leans close to Emmett, her lips near his. She runs her  
hand along his chest. Emmett steps away from her.

**SERENA**  
_Feel how hot it's gettin'._

**GREEK CHORUS**  
_Kiss... and touch._

Serena grabs Emmett by the shoulders and leans in for  
another near kiss. Emmett swallows and leans back.

**SERENA**  
_So, hey, now, stop your frettin'.  
Our girl Elle... wants you as well._

**GREEK CHORUS**  
_You'll like this. Do not miss...  
the chance to kiss... and touch._

**EMMETT**  
This is all great in theory.

**MARGOT**  
And in practicality!

She runs to him and grabs his shoulders.

**MARGOT**  
_Now, if you wanna win her heart...  
we'll show you where to start._

**PILAR**  
_You can be sexy and be smart.  
Should we draw him a chart?_

Pilar looks to Margot who nods.

**EMMETT**  
_Sorry, girls. That's just not my  
way. I'm not a player so I won't  
play... with the heart of a girl so  
great. So sorry, but I cannot stay._

**MARGOT**  
_No, wait, before you go away._

Margot grabs his hand and drags him over to Elle. Pilar and  
Serena grab Elle and pull her into a standing position.

**GREEK CHORUS**  
_Just kiss... and touch._

They push him closer to Elle.

**SERENA**  
_Feel how hot it's gettin'._

They push him even closer.

**GREEK CHORUS**  
_Kiss... and touch._

**PILAR**  
_Man, will you please stop frettin'?  
Our girl Elle... wants you as well._

Elle comes back to life and smiles coyly at Emmett.

**GREEK CHORUS**  
_You'll like this. Do not miss...  
the chance to kiss and touch._

Elle leans toward Emmett, but he takes a step back.

**ELLE**  
_It's not the time to talk it out.  
Just kiss me once, you'll have no doubt._

Elle leans in to kiss him, but he turns to the side.

**PILAR**  
_Excuse me, but is she not hot? I can't  
see why you're not taking your shot._

**EMMETT**  
Well...

Elle takes another step toward him, her lips puckered.

**SERENA**  
_Hey, remember your boy here Joe?_

Joey walks out onto the stage and takes Margot's hand.

**SERENA**  
_Let Margot show you how far you  
should go._

Joey leans in and kisses Margot then puts a hand on her hip,  
pulling her closer. The make out session gets intense.

Joey pulls back, out of breath.

**JOEY**  
(to Emmett)  
Come on... Doesn't this look fun?

**MARGOT**  
Works every time!

Margot gives Joey one more kiss before letting him leave the stage.

**SERENA**  
Look, do it, and we'll go away.

She spins him back to face Elle who smiles at him.

**EMMETT**  
Okay, okay, okay, okay.

Emmett swallows and leans toward Elle. They both close their eyes.

**GREEK CHORUS**  
Kiss...

Emmett's lips meet Elle's in a gratifying kiss.

**GREEK CHORUS**  
And touch!

Emmett lifts his hand, moving it up and down in the air  
while deciding on the right spot for his "touch." Elle takes  
his hand and puts it on her neck. He uses the leverage to  
intensify the kiss. Without guidance, he puts his other hand  
on her hip and pulls her body even closer to his.

The Greek Chorus watches silently until Elle and Emmett  
finally break for air, but stay close.

**ELLE**  
Wow...

She leans in for more, but freezes in place. Emmett, a grin  
on his face, steps away to talk to the Greek Chorus.

**EMMETT**  
_Whoa, wait a minute when I did it,  
look how she wanted more. Like I was--_

**GREEK CHORUS**  
_Scorin'._

**EMMETT**  
_Not so--_

**GREEK CHORUS**  
_Borin.'_

**EMMETT**  
_She was steady--_

**GREEK CHORUS/EMMETT**  
_Ready, roarin'._

The girls surround Elle.

**EMMETT**  
_Could we try that one more time?_

**GREEK CHORUS**  
_Yes!_

**EMMETT**  
_Will our stars finally align?_

**GREEK CHORUS**  
_Yes!_

**EMMETT**  
_Will she let me make her mine?_

**GREEK CHORUS**  
_Yes!_

**EMMETT**  
_And I can tell you why._

**GREEK CHORUS**  
_Why?_

**EMMETT**  
_She's so hot, my whole body's on  
fire. Think I might melt; never  
felt such desire. Every little bit  
and part I admire. I think I have  
got to stay._

He turns back to Elle.

**GREEK CHORUS**  
_We know why you've got to stay. To kiss..._

Pilar and Margot lean in to peck Emmett on either cheek, but  
he pushes them away, completely focused on Elle.

**GREEK CHORUS**  
_And touch._

**SERENA**  
_Feel how hot you're gettin'._

**GREEK CHORUS**  
_Kiss... and touch._

**EMMETT**  
_Glad I am not still frettin'.  
Because Elle... wants me as well.  
She'll like this. Will not miss..._

**GREEK CHORUS**  
_Yeah, Emmett! Yeah, Emmett._

**EMMETT**  
_I'll like this. Will not miss..._

**GREEK CHORUS**  
_Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!_

**EMMETT**  
_We'll like this. Will not miss...  
the chance to kiss... and touch._

Emmett leans toward Elle again, but when she stays frozen,  
he pauses. The music stops abruptly.

**EMMETT**  
Kiss... and touch?

The girls wedge themselves in between Emmett and Elle,  
looking at each other guiltily. Emmett steps back, confused.

**EMMETT**  
Excuse me...

He tries to step around them, but they all step sideways  
together and block him from getting to Elle.

**EMMETT**  
What's going on?

**SERENA**  
Sorry, Emmett, but we have to tell  
you something important.

**MARGOT**  
This... is just a dream.

**EMMETT**  
Wow, um, you girls are cruel.

He runs a hand through his hair, staggering back a few  
steps, fanning his red, flushed cheeks.

**PILAR**  
Yeah, but it was fun, right?

Emmett gives her a dirty look, trying to get another peek at  
the still frozen Elle.

**MARGOT**  
Hey, don't worry so much. This  
dream can become a reality.

**SERENA**  
It's all up to you.

**MARGOT**  
The next time you see Elle, just...

**EMMETT**  
What? Kiss her? Touch her? The real  
world doesn't exactly work like  
this one, okay? When I'm awake,  
Elle would never--

**PILAR**  
Oh, no, huh-uh. Don't even.

**MARGOT**  
Emmett, you're doing it again.  
You're over-thinking everything.

**SERENA**  
Just let go of your inhibitions.

He considers it, but his fear wins out.

**EMMETT**  
No. No, I can't, okay? Thank you  
for the pep talk and the...  
encouragement. Though, I don't  
really understand how you guys  
ended up in my dream in the first place...

**SERENA**  
Oh, that's cute.

**PILAR**  
That's real cute.

**SERENA**  
He thinks we're in his dream.

The girls giggle.

**EMMETT**  
What?

**MARGOT**  
Emmett, this dream... is all Elle's.

Emmett's jaw drops slightly. He starts to speak, but freezes  
in place. Elle suddenly throws her hands in the air.

**ELLE**  
Girls!

Startled, the Greek Chorus turns around to face Elle.

**ELLE**  
What are you doing? Why'd you tell  
him that? This is so embarrassing!

She puts her face in her hands, mortified.

**SERENA**  
Elle, it's your dream. We're  
figments of your imagination.

**PILAR**  
We do what you want us to do.

**MARGOT**  
Maybe you want him to know how bad  
you want to kiss him, make out with  
him... et cetera.

The girls agree. Elle begins a protest, but the stage lights  
dim, thunder rumbles and lightening flashes.

**ELLE**  
What's going on?

Elle looks around, startled. The girls look scared.

**SERENA**  
Don't know. Gotta go.

**MARGOT**  
Sorry, Elle. We love you!

They run off the stage. The restaurant set slides out of  
view, leaving Elle and the frozen Emmett alone on the stage.

Elle looks around, confused and getting a little scared  
herself. Across the stage, a set of keys jangles. Elle walks  
over and stands behind Emmett, trying to hide.

**MICK**  
Where'd she go? Elle?

Elle peeks out to see MICK, JOEY and DANNY walking toward her.

**ELLE**  
Mick the Bailiff?

Elle steps out from behind Emmett.

**DANNY**  
Hey, she remembered you.

**JOEY**  
That's sweet.

**ELLE**  
(to Mick)  
Who are they?

She nods to Joey and Danny.

**MICK**  
That's Joey... and Danny.

He points to each of them. They wave.

**ELLE**  
Are they friends of Emmett's, too?

Mick nods.

**MICK**  
But we're not actually us.

Elle tilts her head.

**MICK**  
We're Emmett's Peer Jury. The  
voices in his head that help him  
weigh all his big decision. We're  
like his moral compass.

**JOEY**  
Except he's the most moral out of  
all of us.

The guys all laugh.

**ELLE**  
Oh, I should totally introduce you  
guys to my Greek Chorus!

Elle turns around, pointing to where the girls ran off.

**JOEY**  
We've met.

Elle turns back to the guys.

**MICK**  
In fact, they're why we're here.

**DANNY**  
They grabbed Emmett and pulled him  
into your head. And now look at him.

They all look at Emmett, his mouth open to speak, confusion  
etched into his frozen expression.

**DANNY**  
He's wicked confused.

**MICK**  
So we figured we'd let you into  
Emmett's head for a little while.

**JOEY**  
But not to confuse you.

**MICK**  
To clear some things up.

**ELLE**  
Oh, so this is Emmett's dream?

She looks around at the empty stage.

**MICK**  
More like...

Thunder rumbles, ominous.

**MICK**  
His nightmare.

Elle swallows. She steps closer to Emmett.

**MICK**  
Enjoy.

Elle watches as the guys walk off the stage. Next to her,  
Emmett unfreezes and turns to her, smiling.

**EMMETT**  
Elle?

**ELLE**  
Oh, Emmett. Thank God.

**EMMETT**  
What's wrong?

**ELLE**  
Bad news. Your "Peer Jury" was  
here--you know, Mick and those  
other guys--and they said that  
we're in... your nightmare.

**EMMETT**  
What?

Another rumble of thunder causes Elle to jump. Emmett doesn't  
look too concerned, but Elle reaches down and takes his hand.  
He smiles at this.

**ELLE**  
Did you hear what I said?

**EMMETT**  
That this is my nightmare.

**ELLE**  
Right, so... shouldn't you be a tad  
bit more concerned... if not  
downright terrified? I mean, what  
are you afraid of? Serial killers?  
Zombies? Giant spiders?

Elle looks around, gulping.

**ELLE**  
What's going to be in your  
nightmare?

**EMMETT**  
I really can't envision any  
scenario that involves you holding  
my hand also being called a "nightmare."

Now Elle smiles. He's smitten with her. A beat.

**EMMETT**  
The next time we're awake together,  
I want to tell you how I feel.

**ELLE**  
How do you feel?

Emmett smiles at her adoringly.

**EMMETT**  
Like I'm in love with you.

Elle smiles back and bites her lip.

**EMMETT**  
How do you think you'll react?

**ELLE**  
I think if you say that you're in  
love with me... I might freak out.

**EMMETT**  
So I shouldn't--

**ELLE**  
Maybe you could just tell me you  
like me a lot... then... kiss me?

Still holding his hand, Elle leans toward him slightly.

**EMMETT**  
That... sounds like a plan.

Emmett leans toward her.

**ELLE**  
Is that Warner?

Across the stage, a single spotlight shines on WARNER,  
looking like a male model in his suit and sunglasses.

**EMMETT**  
This must be the nightmare part.

The spotlight goes out on Warner. Another spotlight comes up  
on a monkey bar set. Several kids play in the background.

THIRD GRADE EMMETT and THIRD GRADE ROSIE FINNEGAN swing  
around on the monkey bars. They both drop down under the  
bars and look at each other for a long time.

**ELLE**  
Aww. Is that little Rosie Finnegan?

The young Rosie gives the young Emmett a quick peck on the  
lips then runs away. The young Emmett draws his hand to his  
lips then turns to see where Rosie went. His eyes find her.

Rosie is holding hands with another third grade boy. The  
young Emmett kicks at the ground and walks away.

**ELLE**  
Ohhh, poor little guy.

**EMMETT**  
It's for the best. Those two are  
now married with four kids.

Elle releases Emmett's hand and slides her hand up his back,  
rubbing it gently.

**ELLE**  
Still probably hurt your feelings.

Emmett shrugs though it's clear she's right.

A spotlight comes up on SEVENTH GRADE EMMETT and SEVENTH  
GRADE BECKY DEMARCO (complete with electric blue hair).

**ELLE**  
Oh, this is your first real kiss!

The kids kiss awkwardly. They part, both smiling. Becky  
takes his hand and walks out of the spotlight.

**ELLE**  
Now, see, that one had a happy ending.

**EMMETT**  
Right, of course, 'cause Becky and  
I are still together today.

Becky walks back into the spotlight, holding hands with a  
different boy. She kisses him then they walk out of the  
light together. This happens two more times with different  
boys each time.

**EMMETT**  
Okay, I think we got it...

The spotlight goes out.

**EMMETT**  
I begged her to be my girlfriend.

Emmett looks down, shaking his head.

**ELLE**  
Well, don't worry, I'm sure she  
grew up to be a slut.

**EMMETT**  
Stripper, actually.

**ELLE**  
Oh.

A new spotlight comes up on a HIGH SCHOOL EMMETT and a HIGH  
SCHOOL MANAMI, a Japanese girl. She wears a backpack. A  
suitcase sits on the ground behind her.

Emmett and Manami trade several hungry kisses. After a  
moment, Manami steps back and waves. Emmett waves back  
sadly. Manami takes her suitcase and walks away.

**ELLE**  
She was an exchange student, right?  
She had to go home eventually...

**EMMETT**  
She didn't have to have a boyfriend  
waiting on her in Japan, though.

Another spotlight comes up on a JAPANESE BOY. Manami walks  
into the spotlight, still carrying her suitcase. She drops  
it and throws her arms around the boy.

**ELLE**  
Point taken.

A spotlight comes up on Jan, standing by herself. Elle looks  
over at Emmett who stares at Jan, holding back his emotions.

**ELLE**  
Well... at least Jan's miserable  
and alone after dumping you.

**EMMETT**  
Hardly.

Callahan breezes into the spotlight, swooping Jan into his  
arms and kissing her passionately.

Elle watches in disgust, but Emmett doesn't watch at all. He  
takes a step away from Elle.

The spotlight goes off, leaving just Elle and Emmett in the  
light for now.

**ELLE**  
Emmett...

Emmett turns to her, looking determined.

**EMMETT**  
I changed my mind. In our waking  
life, there's absolutely no way I  
can tell you how I feel about you.

She walks closer to him.

**ELLE**  
But why?

**EMMETT**  
I'd rather have this feeling  
forever, this anticipatory wonder,  
than to know what it's like to be  
with you... and lose you.

**ELLE**  
Why would you lose me?

Across the stage, a spotlight comes up on Warner once more,  
but this time he is down on one knee, ring box in hand.

Emmett sees it first. He chuckles sadly to himself. Elle  
follows his gaze. Her look becomes annoyed.

**ELLE**  
That's what you're afraid of?  
Warner proposing to me?

**EMMETT**  
No... I'm afraid of... you saying yes.

**ELLE**  
Well, I would never do that.

He looks up at her. He doesn't buy it. Elle scowls. She  
folds her arms and turns away from Emmett.

**ELLE**  
I mean, irrespective of you, I  
wouldn't do it.

He nods, not exactly reassured.

**ELLE**  
But if I were with you... if I even  
thought that I had the chance of  
being with you... it wouldn't  
matter what Warner offered me.

Elle turns back to Emmett, closing the distance between  
them. She smiles as this epiphany hits her.

**ELLE**  
I'd know my other option was... so  
much better.

Emmett looks into her eyes for a long beat, touched by  
Elle's words.

**EMMETT**  
You sure I'm not allowed to tell  
you I love you?

**ELLE**  
No, you can, but... before you do,  
give me the chance to realize that  
I also love you.

**EMMETT**  
What if you never figure it out?

**ELLE**  
Well, I already have in here...

She places a hand over her heart.

**ELLE**  
Just give my brain a little time to  
catch up.

**EMMETT**  
Since my waking self may have a  
little while to wait, would you mind  
too much if I kissed you right now?

**ELLE**  
Emmett. Awake or asleep. In love or  
denial... you have my unlimited  
permission to kiss me anytime the  
moment seems right.

Emmett grins. The moment seems right. He goes for it.

As they kiss, Pilar, Serena and Margot walk out from one  
side of the stage. Danny, Mick and Joey walk out from the  
other side. Emmett and Elle are too involved in the kiss to  
notice... or care.

**SERENA**  
Good teamwork.

She holds up her hand and Mick returns a high five.

Margot goes to Joey and loops her arm through his. She drags  
him over to watch Emmett and Elle as if observing a statue  
in a museum. Margot sighs.

**MARGOT**  
Ain't love grand?

Joey smiles and nods.

**DANNY**  
Okay, but I got a question.

They all turn to him.

**DANNY**  
If they're both here...

He thumbs over his shoulder at Elle and Emmett, still kissing.

**DANNY**  
And we're all here...

He gestures around at the group.

**DANNY**  
Then whose dream is this?

They look around at each other, searching for an answer.

**MARGOT**  
That's easy. It's theirs.

Margot gestures toward Emmett and Elle. Still kissing  
Emmett, Elle gives Margot a thumbs up.

**MICK**  
In that case, maybe we should get  
lost. What do you say?

He looks around at the group, but it's Emmett who puts his  
hand up and waves them away.

The girls and guys look around at each other, smiling in  
satisfaction. They slowly walk off the stage together.

Emmett and Elle part slightly.

**ELLE**  
Even though this is a dream... and  
even though we don't know for sure  
whose dream it is... and even  
though it's highly likely that  
neither of is going to remember any  
of this in the morning...

Emmett laughs softly, leaning his forehead against hers.

**EMMETT**  
Yeah?

**ELLE**  
This is probably the nicest thing  
I've ever experienced.

He nods.

**EMMETT**  
Me, too.

They look into each other's eyes a moment more then they  
kiss again. The lights...

Fade to black.

**Author's Note 2: **Just to be clear, I don't particularly have in mind that this was Elle's dream or Emmett's dream or some crossover dream made possible by the Greek Chorus' control of physics and logic. Heck, maybe it's really the audience's dream, right? But I do think of this chapter as a way to explore some of Elle and Emmett's subconscious fears and help them resolve those fears. Elle's afraid Emmett doesn't find her attractive. He reassures her otherwise by kissing and touching her. Emmett's afraid that Elle will chose Warner over him. She explains why she wouldn't. I suppose I feel like this chapter just serves to make each of them more confident about their feelings for the other. That and I know everyone is ready to see them kiss already. Hope that worked for you ;)


	20. Friends or Secret Lovers?

**Author's Note: **Bear with me on the timeline here. As far as sequence of musical numbers, we're obviously following along correctly. Last chapter was Bend and Snap. This time, There! Right There! But. This chapter actually takes place over the days before both of those numbers. Basically, Callahan has Elle and Emmett sit out the first few days of the trial (hence it being "day three" of the trial when Argitakos is being questioned) as punishment for not getting the alibi from Brooke. This chapter and the next chapter will reveal what was happening during those days. Make sense? If so or if not, give me some feedback and let me know.

**"Friends of Secret Lovers?"**

**Recommended Playlist:** There! Right There!

INT. CALLAHAN'S LAW OFFICE - MEETING ROOM - DAY

EMMETT and ELLE sit at opposite ends of a long table,  
reading and highlighting files. Emmett wears his khakis and  
corduroy. Elle wears a skirt and blouse.

Elle gets to the end of her file folder and tosses it down  
on the table with a grumble. Emmett glances up at her.  
She sighs and grabs another file.

WARNER and VIVIENNE enter, carrying a box each.

**ELLE**  
Oh, you're not serious.

**WARNER**  
No, you're not serious, Elle.  
That's sort of the problem here.

**VIVIENNE**  
But Callahan, on the other hand,  
is very serious. You two get two  
more days of this while we get to  
sit in on preliminary arguments.

She sets her box down on the table then nods for Warner to  
do the same. He does.

**WARNER**  
You know, Elle, if you'd just give  
up Brooke's alibi... Callahan would  
let you come to court.

Vivienne gives Emmett a pointed look.

**VIVIENNE**  
Both of you.

Vivienne nods toward Elle in a "convince her" motion.

**EMMETT**  
Elle made a promise to Brooke. The  
alibi is a secret and it's going to  
stay that way. So just back off.

Emmett looks directly at Vivienne.

**EMMETT**  
Both of you.

He gives Warner a challenging look. Warner stares back, a  
condescending smirk on his face, but Elle is watching  
Emmett. Her smile is flattered.

ENID enters the room.

**ENID**  
We're headed over to the  
courthouse...

Warner and Vivienne start to exit with her.

**ENID**  
Oh, and he said for Emmett and Elle  
to meet us over there...

Elle and Emmett trade a hopeful look while Warner and  
Vivienne merely look annoyed.

**ENID**  
After today's session ends.

Warner and Vivienne share a mean-spirited smile as they  
leave with Enid.

**ELLE**  
Thank you for that.

Emmett raises his eyebrows.

**ELLE**  
For defending my decision about  
Brooke. Not just to them, but to  
Callahan. I know it's the only  
reason you're stuck here with me.

**EMMETT**  
Always trust a girl who aces ethics.

Elle smiles to herself as she picks up a new folder.

**EMMETT**  
But I was thinking...

**ELLE**  
(unenthused)  
Oh, great. What?

**EMMETT**  
What if you didn't betray Brooke?  
What if you just convinced her to  
tell Callahan herself? I mean, she  
trusts you so you could--

**ELLE**  
Manipulate her into doing something  
she isn't comfortable with?

Emmett shrugs.

**EMMETT**  
Maybe she needs to get comfortable  
with it because, honestly, it's not  
that big of a deal.

Elle stands up makes her way to Emmett.

**ELLE**  
Oh, please, Emmett, haven't you  
ever had a secret?

Emmett sighs and pauses before answering.

**EMMETT**  
Of course.

**ELLE**  
Have one right now?

**EMMETT**  
I suppose...

Elle sits on the edge of the table.

**ELLE**  
Really? Like what? Tell me the  
biggest secret you've got.

Emmett hesitates.

**EMMETT**  
Uh, no. That's okay.

**ELLE**  
Oh, come on.

She leans a little closer, looking trustworthy.

**EMMETT**  
Pass.

**ELLE**  
Why not?

Emmett looks at her for a long time without a good answer.

**ELLE**  
It can't be that big of a deal.

Emmett sighs.

**EMMETT**  
It is to me.

Elle smiles.

**ELLE**  
Interesting.

Emmett looks up at her just catching on to the game she's  
playing at. He smiles at her, liking her skills.

**EMMETT**  
You are so leading the witness  
right now...

**ELLE**  
Almost got away with it.

Elle shrugs and stands as she talks to Emmett.

**ELLE**  
But the point is, we all have  
secrets and we all think the world  
will end if someone else finds out  
the truth when, the real truth is,  
the world will go on, and so will  
we. It really is no big deal.

**EMMETT**  
Exactly.

**ELLE**  
Exactly. So... tell me your secret.

Emmett looks at her for a long moment as if actually  
considering it. Finally, he shakes his head.

**EMMETT**  
I can't.

**ELLE**  
Then don't expect Brooke to tell  
her secret to the whole world.

Emmett nods.

**EMMETT**  
You're right. Of course.

Elle smiles then pats Emmett on the shoulder before walking  
back over to her side of the table.

**ELLE**  
You said it yourself. Always trust  
a girl who aces ethics.

Emmett nods. The lights go down.

The lights come up on...

INT. COURTHOUSE CONFERENCE ROOM - DAY

The office wall has been replaced by a courtroom wall. The  
table is slightly repositioned. Elle and Emmett sit together  
on one side of the table as Enid, Warner, Vivienne,  
CALLAHAN, Brooke and a guard walk in together.

The guard steps out of the room. Vivienne, Enid and Warner  
take a seat at the table, looking haggard.

**BROOKE**  
Elle! There you are!

Brooke runs over and scoops Elle out of her seat and into a  
hug. Elle returns the hug. Emmett goes over to Callahan to  
be briefed. We stay with Elle and Brooke.

**BROOKE**  
I am so sorry I got you in trouble  
with your boss.

Brooke releases Elle from the hug. Elle waves off the apology.

**ELLE**  
You didn't do anything wrong.

Brooke sighs.

**BROOKE**  
I think you're the only person in  
this entire building who believes  
that. Maybe the entire city.

**ELLE**  
Oh, actually, Emmett believes you.

She points over at Emmett as he talks with Callahan. Brooke  
glances at him then looks back at Elle.

**ELLE**  
I convinced him.

Emmett glances up and meets Elle's gaze. They share a smile  
then go back to their respective conversations.

**BROOKE**  
I bet you did.

**ELLE**  
Then he defended both of us to Callahan.

Brooke raises her eyebrows, surprised.

**ELLE**  
That didn't go over so well.

**BROOKE**  
Let me talk to Callahan.

Brooke turns to go, but Elle grabs her shoulder.

**ELLE**  
It's not worth it. Emmett's trying  
to make associate. He's already  
lobbied on my behalf enough. I  
think if we just take Callahan's  
punishment, we'll both have a  
better shot at getting back into  
his good graces.

They look over as Emmett explains something to Callahan who  
nods along, interested.

**BROOKE**  
I appreciate that Callahan is a  
good defense attorney, but is it  
too much to ask for a lawyer who's  
a good person, too?

Brooke looks earnestly at Elle.

**ELLE**  
No. It's not too much to ask.

Elle's eyes drift to Emmett again. Brooke notices.

**BROOKE**  
Will you excuse me?

Elle nods as Brooke walks away. She sits down at the table  
next to Enid. Warner and Vivienne get up to join Callahan as  
Emmett makes his way back over to Elle.

**EMMETT**  
I pitched Callahan your idea about  
Dr. Wyndham's tapes. He was very  
interested. He wants us to spend  
tomorrow working something up. He  
thinks it'll be a good surprise  
defense for when we cross-examine  
Brooke later in the trial.

Across the room, Callahan, Warner and Vivienne are  
discussing the same topic in a separate conversation.

**VIVIENNE**  
When Elle told me about the films,  
I immediately saw the usefulness.

**CALLAHAN**  
She and Emmett could definitely be  
onto something with this.

**WARNER**  
(to Vivienne)  
Wait. What do you mean when Elle  
told you? You haven't even talked  
to her since this morning.

**VIVIENNE**  
This was on Saturday night. Elle  
and Emmett spent all Saturday  
cataloging files from the prosecution.

**WARNER**  
All day?

At the table, Enid and Brooke talk.

**BROOKE**  
So... those two...

She points over to Vivienne and Warner.

**BROOKE**  
They're a couple?

**ENID**  
They're engaged.

**BROOKE**  
Callahan doesn't discourage that  
stuff? Dating, engagements, that  
sort of thing?

Enid smiles, looking at Brooke with more interest.

**ENID**  
Why? Who'd you have in mind?

Brooke throws an arm around Enid and pulls her close,  
pointing toward Elle and Emmett.

**ENID**  
Both of them?

Brooke looks at Enid out of the corner of her eye, then  
releases her altogether.

**BROOKE**  
No! I'm still in mourning.

Enid nods, not buying that for one minute.

**BROOKE**  
I meant Elle and Emmett. Are they  
seeing each other?

Enid wrinkles her nose.

**ENID**  
I think they're just friends.

Brooke laughs so hard everyone in the room turns to look at  
her. She thumbs toward Enid.

**BROOKE**  
This one and her crazy knock, knock jokes.  
Who-who? Like an owl. Boy, she sure knows  
how to keep a gal accused of murder in good spirits.

Everyone goes back to their own conversations. Elle and  
Emmett sit together at the end of the table, both writing  
ideas down on one shared sheet of paper.

**BROOKE**  
(whispering to Enid)  
Seriously, though, friends?

**ENID**  
(not so sure now)  
Yes?

**BROOKE**  
No.

Brooke points across at the now tableau Elle and Emmett.  
They smile at one another as Emmett leans toward her.

**BROOKE**  
(singing)  
_There, right there. Look at the way  
he's leaning in. Look at her  
glowing, glist'ning skin. Look at  
their sly, shared, silly grin. Oh,  
please, just friends? They're not  
just friends._

Warner and Vivienne ease their way into the conversation.  
Callahan stands to the side, pretending not to listen.

**ENID**  
_I'm not about to speculate. And I  
would hate to implicate that I know  
the fate of such debate. She says  
they're friends, then they're just friend._

**WARNER**/**VIVIENNE**/**ENID**/**BROOKE**  
_That is the elephant in the room.  
Well, is it relevant to assume..._

Emmett looks over at Elle, leaning in to take a whiff of her perfume.

**WARNER**/**VIVIENNE**/**ENID**/**BROOKE**  
_Because he likes her perfume he  
wants to primarily, merrily blend._

**WARNER**  
_Look, he can't get her in the sack._

Vivienne gives Warner a shove.

**ENID**  
_Look at the way they stay on track_.

**VIVIENNE**  
_Only because they'd get such flack,  
if someone discovers..._

**WARNER**  
_Someone discovers... ?_

Callahan thrusts himself into their conversation.

**CALLAHAN**  
_If they're friends... or secret lovers._

**WARNER**/**VIVIENNE**/**ENID**/**BROOKE**  
_Oh..._

Emmett and Elle glance up from their brainstorming session.  
Enid and Brooke turn to each other, trying to look  
inconspicuous. Warner and Vivienne do the same with  
Callahan. They all continue to glance toward Elle and Emmett  
as the pair goes back to work.

**WARNER**/**VIVIENNE**/**ENID**/**BROOKE**/**CALLAHAN**  
_Friends or secret lovers. You're  
onto something there. Are they  
friends of secret lovers?_

**WARNER**_  
They'd make an awful pair._

**VIVIENNE**  
_I swear, from the first time I saw  
him walk Elle back to her dorm...  
it all began to form... this  
frivolous, chivalrous norm._

Elle drops her pen on the floor. Emmett retrieves it for  
her. When he hands it back, their fingers touch and the  
transfer stops all together as they look into each others'  
eyes. Elle finally takes the pen and starts writing again.

**WARNER**/**VIVIENNE**/**ENID**/**BROOKE**/**CALLAHAN**  
_Friends or covert callers?  
Impossible to tell. While he  
surely could be all hers._

**ENID**  
_They could just really gel._

**BROOKE**  
_Oh, please. Friends?_

**WARNER**/**VIVIENNE**/**ENID**/**BROOKE**/**CALLAHAN**  
_Or secret lovers? The line's  
starting to blur._

**WARNER**  
_No way he'd have a shot with her  
unless she had liquor._

Vivienne rolls her eyes. Everyone else watches as Elle and  
Emmett get excited about some idea. They exchange one of  
their secret handshakes, smiling warmly at each other.

**WARNER**/**VIVIENNE**/**ENID**/**BROOKE**/**CALLAHAN**  
_Are they friends or secret lovers or--_

**ENID**  
_There, right there! Look at that  
chummy secret shake. Look at the  
potent team they make. Whether  
they're working or taking a break.  
He's just her friend. I say the end._

**WARNER**/**VIVIENNE**/**ENID**/**BROOKE**/**CALLAHAN**  
_That is the elephant in the room.  
Well, is it relevant to presume...  
that those furtive sweet looks that  
loom imply they're sporadically, radically..._

Emmett takes out his cell phone. Elle takes it from him,  
looking something up. She shows him. He nods.

**ENID**  
_Electronically, chronically..._

Elle smiles and hands the phone back to Emmett without a  
word exchanged between them.

**CALLAHAN**  
_Nonverbally, verbally..._

**VIVIENNE**  
_So blatantly, latently..._

**WARNER**/**VIVIENNE**/**ENID**/**CALLAHAN**  
_Friends._

**BROOKE**  
_Oh they're not--_

**WARNER**/**VIVIENNE**/**ENID**/**CALLAHAN**  
_Friends._

**BROOKE**  
_But they're hot--_

**WARNER**/**VIVIENNE**/**ENID**/**CALLAHAN**  
_Friends, friends, friends, friends--_

Elle smiles at Emmett, leaning in and straightening tie-less  
collar. He watches her, adoring everything about her.

**WARNER**/**VIVIENNE**/**ENID**/**CALLAHAN**  
_Dammit! Friends or secret lovers?_

Elle and Emmett suddenly break the look and go back to work.

**CALLAHAN**  
_Acquainted buddy-buds?_

**WARNER**/**VIVIENNE**/**ENID**/**BROOKE**/**CALLAHAN**  
_Are they friends or secret lovers?_

**CALLAHAN**  
_The water's filled with mud._

**VIVIENNE**  
_Well, Elle Woods is from the west  
coast so I think it's safe to  
say... if they're just friends he's gay--_

**WARNER**/**ENID**/**BROOKE**/**CALLAHAN**  
_A hardcore Rock Hudson-Doris Day._

**WARNER**/**VIVIENNE**/**ENID**/**BROOKE**/**CALLAHAN**  
_Friends or Q.T. romance? It's just  
a bit ironic._

Elle whispers something into Emmett's ear.

**BROOKE**  
_They are lovers at the first  
glance, but they say it's just  
platonic._

Emmett elbows Elle, but smiles to himself.

**WARNER**/**VIVIENNE**/**ENID**/**CALLAHAN**  
_Huh. Friends of secret lovers? So  
very hard to tell._

**WARNER**  
_Hey, could it be this crush goes  
only just from him to Elle?_

Emmett watches Elle jot down notes.

**WARNER**/**VIVIENNE**/**ENID**/**BROOKE**/**CALLAHAN**  
_Are they friends or secret lovers?  
Friends or secret lovers? Friends or--_

**BROOKE**  
Hang on a second. I have an idea to  
settle this once and for all.

She grabs Warner and drags him along over to Elle and  
Emmett. Warner looks back over his shoulder to Vivienne who  
shrugs and motions for him to go along with Brooke.

**BROOKE**  
(whispered to Warner)  
Hit on her.

**WARNER**  
Huh?

She shoves Warner in Elle's direction.

**BROOKE**  
Emmett? Might I have a word?

Emmett nods, rising as Warner clumsily slides into his seat.  
Elle looks at him curiously as Brooke leads Emmett aside.

**EMMETT**  
Ms. Wyndham, what can I do for you?

**BROOKE**  
Oh, call me Brooke. Please.

She giggles and places a flirtatious hand on his arm. Emmett  
glances down at her hand, confused.

Across the room, Enid, Vivienne and Callahan all lean  
forward at the gesture.

**EMMETT**  
Brooke. What can I do for you?

**BROOKE**  
I was just wondering if you're available.

**EMMETT**  
Of course. Take as much time as you need.

**BROOKE**  
Available as in single.

**EMMETT**  
Single?

Emmett glances over toward Elle, but she is chatting with  
Warner. Brooke exchanges a big look with the audience across  
the room, but turns back to Emmett when he looks at her.

**BROOKE**  
Single as in... not dating anyone.  
Not attached to anyone.

Emmett smiles to himself.

**EMMETT**  
Dating? No.

His eyes drift back to Elle.

**BROOKE**  
Attached?

**EMMETT**  
Oh, yeah. I mean, no. I mean...

He takes a deep breath.

**EMMETT**  
Why are you asking me this?

The scene shifts to Warner and Elle.

**WARNER**  
You and Emmett are always together.

**ELLE**  
Exiled co-workers have to have each  
others' backs.

**WARNER**  
You're more than co-workers, aren't you?

**ELLE**  
Yes.

Warner stares at her in disbelief. She laughs when she sees  
the look on his face.

**ELLE**  
Emmett and I are also friends.

Warner nods. A beat.

**WARNER**  
You look hot today.

Elle looks at him like he's nuts.

**ELLE**  
What are you talking about, Warner?

**WARNER**  
I'm talking about how you make a  
super sexy lady lawyer.

He waggles his eyebrows. Elle rolls her eyes.

**ELLE**  
Go away.

Warner's face falls.

**WARNER**  
Why?

**ELLE**  
Because Emmett needs his chair back.

Warner looks over his shoulder to find Emmett and Brooke  
behind him. Brooke nods for him to go with her. He complies.

Emmett sinks down into his seat. He and Elle trade confused,  
but amused looks. They talk quietly to each other, laughing.

Across the room, a disconcerted Warner and a glowing Brooke  
make their way back to the group.

**VIVIENNE**  
What?

**WARNER**  
She was right. She was totally  
right. Elle is definitely into him.

**BROOKE**  
Actually, I was wrong. They're not lovers.

**WARNER**  
But--

**BROOKE**  
Guys, I have a shocking revelation.

The all hang on her words.

**BROOKE**  
(singing)  
_Those two are friends and future  
lovers. They're pals, but both want more._

**WARNER**  
_Never thought I would say this, but  
I think Emmett could score._

**ENID**/**VIVIENNE**/**CALLAHAN**  
_Dear Lord._

**BROOKE**  
_Anytime now they just may kiss.  
Examine their rapport._

They all glance over at Emmett and Elle, involved in deep  
conversation, totally focused on each other.

**BROOKE**  
_While they will deny and lie and  
try to wholly ignore... they're  
more than friends, their story  
lends to epic tales of how love  
transcends._

**ENID**  
_Not friends?_

**BROOKE**  
_Just follow recent trends. What he  
intends... if she extends... is friends..._

**WARNER**/**BROOKE**/**CALLAHAN**  
_And future lovers._

**BROOKE**  
_They're friends..._

**WARNER**/**BROOKE**/**CALLAHAN**  
_And future lovers._

**BROOKE**  
_They're friends..._

**WARNER**/**BROOKE**/**CALLAHAN**/**BROOKE**  
_And future lovers and friends._

**ENID**  
_I still say they're friends._

**WARNER**/**BROOKE**/**CALLAHAN**/**BROOKE**  
_She wins!_

They point to Brooke. Enid throws her hands up in the air  
and walks out of the room. Vivienne and Warner go after her.  
Brooke takes another glance over at Emmett and Elle. She  
smiles fondly as she sneaks backwards out of the room.

Callahan stands alone, watching Emmett and Elle with a look  
of smug suspicion. They are in their own little world.

**ELLE**  
You think Brooke was hitting on you?

**EMMETT**  
No, of course not. That's absurd.

Elle shrugs.

**ELLE**  
I agree.

Emmett nods, glancing down. His feelings clearly hurt.

**ELLE**  
Oh, but only because I know Brooke  
loved her husband. I can't imagine  
that she's ready to move on just  
yet. She's still in mourning.

Emmett nods, pretending to go back to work.

**ELLE**  
Because otherwise, it wouldn't be  
absurd at all.

Emmett shakes his head, but clearly loves the positive remark.

**ELLE**  
And when she's sees you in court  
for the first time, wearing your  
new suit and commanding the  
courtroom... despite her widow  
status, I have a feeling she'll  
find you hard to resist.

Emmett raises an eyebrow and starts to speak, but Callahan  
clears his throat.

**CALLAHAN**  
(snarky)  
Excuse me? Forrest and Woods?

**ELLE**  
Woods and Forrest, actually.

She and Emmett chuckle over this until they look up and  
realize that Callahan is alone. They rush to stand up.

**EMMETT**  
Yes, sir?

**CALLAHAN**  
I appreciate how you've remained  
dedicated despite being temporarily  
banished from the courtroom.

Emmett nods once to acknowledge the compliment.

**CALLAHAN**  
If we don't get any breaks  
beforehand, this husband angle may  
be our ace in the hole. Good work.

**ELLE**  
Thank you, Professor.

**CALLAHAN**  
Thank you, Ms. Woods. You and  
Emmett are quite the creative  
problem solving team.

Emmett smiles, surprised by the kind words.

**ELLE**  
So does this mean we get to come  
back to court early?

Callahan laughs heartily.

**C****ALLAHAN**  
Of course, not. I'll see you when  
Mr. Argitakos takes the stand.

Emmett and Elle glance at one another, disappointed. The  
lights go down.

Fade to black.

**Author's Note 2: **The next chapter is written and coming soon. I won't give away too much, but I will say Emmett does a great Marky Mark impression. Although, his are obviously less Calvin Klein and more Joe Boxer.


	21. Emmettesque

**Author's Note: **The first scene occurs before Bend & Snap. The second scene happens right after Bend & Snap then leads into the moments before There! Right There! It seems like the more I explain, the more confusing I make things so... I'll just let you read and (hopefully) enjoy.

**"Emmett-esque"**

INT. THE HAIR AFFAIR - DAY

It's early and PAULETTE is alone, cleaning her station. She  
hums to herself: Ireland.

EMMETT appears at the door wearing jeans and a t-shirt. He  
tries to open the door, but it's locked. He knocks. Paulette  
looks up and sees him. She goes to the door and unlocks it  
to let Emmett in.

**PAULETTE**  
(cold)  
Hello.

She turns back to her station. Emmett walks over to her.

**EMMETT**  
I wanted to apologize.

Paulette tilts her head and smiles.

**EMMETT**  
For being rude to you and my mom.

**PAULETTE**  
In regard to...

**EMMETT**  
(patient)  
In regard to Elle.

**PAULETTE**  
Yeah, well, I suppose we came on  
just a teensy bit strong.

Emmett smiles.

**EMMETT**  
And I was defensive.

**PAULETTE**  
Yeah, no kiddin'. It's like you  
mention that girl's name and--

Paulette cuts herself off, pressing her lips together.

**PAULETTE**  
You were sayin'?

**EMMETT**  
I was saying I'm sorry.

**PAULETTE**  
Forget it.

A beat.

**PAULETTE**  
Say, is that how you always wear  
your hair?

She reaches up and fluffs his unkempt 'do. He leans away.

**EMMETT**  
Yes?

**PAULETTE**  
Do you use any product?

**EMMETT  
**Product?

**PAULETTE  
**Yeah, ya know... gel...  
mousse... pomade?

Emmett looks at her as if she is speaking another language.

**EMMETT**  
Does shampoo count?

Paulette laughs until she realizes he's serious.

**PAULETTE**  
Okay, Paulette can help.

Paulette takes a closer look at his hair.

**PAULETTE**  
Paulette needs to help.

Paulette gets right next to Emmett's head.

**PAULETTE**  
In fact, if Paulette doesn't help,  
some unwanted squirrels may be  
findin' a new home up here.

Emmett rolls his eyes.

**PAULETTE**  
If they haven't already. Now, sit.

She pushes him down into her chair. Emmett looks skeptical,  
but doesn't stop her from applying some styling mousse to  
his hair. She runs her fingers back through his locks.

**PAULETTE**  
You are gonna look so handsome!

Emmett scoffs.

**PAULETTE**  
Elle is going to--

A hard stare from Emmett silences Paulette, but he quickly  
eases up on the look, giving her an apologetic smile.

**PAULETTE**  
Be here soon. For a manicure.

**EMMETT**  
Oh.

**PAULETTE**  
And maybe a little girl talk.

**EMMETT**  
Oh...

Paulette picks up a comb and slicks Emmett's hair back. She  
makes several adjustments as they chat.

**PAULETTE**  
She had to pick up her new navy  
suit from the tailor's first,  
though. Good thing your trial  
doesn't start until noon.

**EMMETT**  
Oh, no, the trial actually started  
at nine... two days ago. Being shut  
out until noon today is just part  
of our punishment for pissing off  
our boss.

**PAULETTE**  
From what you and Elle have told  
me, this Callahan character sounds  
like a real ass.

**EMMETT**  
(sarcastic)  
It's part of his charm.

**PAULETTE**  
Well, anyway, I personally find  
navy a little borin'. Especially on Elle.

Emmett shrugs.

**EMMETT**  
Elle could make tangerine look good  
so I don't think dark blue is going  
to be much of a problem.

**PAULETTE  
**I bet Elle wouldn't mind hearin' a  
compliment like that... especially  
on a day like today, ya know?

**EMMETT  
**I think, on a day like today, Elle  
would much rather hear about  
how good her law skills are.

**PAULETTE**  
Maybe she'd like to know you  
think she's got brains and beauty.  
Who doesn't want to be the  
complete package, huh?

Emmett looks off to consider her words. Paulette smiles to  
herself and finishes up with Emmett's hair.

**PAULETTE**  
There. All done.

Emmett leans in toward the mirror. He doesn't exactly hate it.  
He stands and turns to Paulette.

**EMMETT**  
Thank you, Paulette.

**PAULETTE**  
Sure. No problem.

Emmett takes a few steps toward the door.

**EMMETT**  
I've got to go get ready for court,  
but will you tell Elle that I'll  
meet her down here? She's supposed  
to give me a ride and--

Paulette suppresses a laugh.

**EMMETT**  
A ride to the court... oh, never  
mind. I'll see ya.

**PAULETTE**  
Ta, ta.

Paulette waves as Emmett exits. The lights go down.

**_Insert BEND & SNAP musical number here :)_**

INT. EMMETT'S APARTMENT - DAY

A persistent knocking sounds through the apartment.

**EMMETT (O.S.)**  
How many times? How many times do I  
have to tell you to make sure your  
keys are in your purse before you  
leave the apartment?

Emmett, with his hair still styled, rushes out of the  
bedroom, wearing only a pair of boxer shorts. He marches  
over to the door and throws it open to reveal Elle, wearing  
her Bend & Snap outfit and holding a garment bag. They share  
a moment of mutual shock.

**EMMETT**  
Elle? What... ?

Elle glances down, accidentally on purpose checking Emmett  
out and causing Emmett to self-consciously fold his arms.  
Elle looks up to meet his gaze, her cheeks red.

**EMMETT**  
I thought we were meeting  
downstairs.

**ELLE**  
Right. Paulette told me that, but I  
needed a place to get...

She glances down at Emmett's mostly bare body once again.

**ELLE**  
Nake--

Elle cuts herself off.

**ELLE**  
Undressed.

She looks up, shaking her head.

**ELLE**  
Dressed.

She takes a deep breath and tries again.

**ELLE**  
I needed a place to change into my  
suit, but Paulette only has the  
supply closet so I thought... but,  
actually, I'm sure the supply  
closet is quite roomy... oh, except  
that I think Paulette had to go to  
the hospital with the UPS guy.

**EMMETT**  
What?

**ELLE**  
Long story. Anyway, I'll just go  
find somewhere else to--

**EMMETT**  
No. No, don't be ridiculous. Come  
in. Please. I insist.

Emmett steps aside and gestures for Elle to enter the  
apartment. She gulps then walks past him. Emmett closes the  
door, leaning against it for a moment, composing himself,  
before he follows her into the living room.

**EMMETT**  
I was just getting dressed myself  
so I guess we can get dressed  
together--

He closes his mouth.

**EMMETT**  
Simultaneously--

He blinks hard a few times.

**EMMETT**  
In separate rooms.

He points to his mother's room. Elle smiles apologetically.

**ELLE**  
I am so sorry to barge in on you  
like this. Really.

**EMMETT**  
You know, it's perfectly fine. I've  
been wanting to share my Marky Mark  
imitation with someone anyway.

**ELLE**  
Oh, are those Calvin Klein?

She bends down, in Bend and Snap fashion, but with her head  
up to get a closer look at the shorts. Emmett stares down at  
her, the bend effectively catching his attention.

**EMMETT**  
(distracted)  
... Joe... Boxer...

**ELLE**  
Oh.

As Elle rises, the upward motion is less snap, more stumble.  
So much stumble, in fact, that she staggers forward,  
catching herself against Emmett's shirtless chest. Emmett  
grabs her elbow and helps her get her footing.

They stare at each other for a long beat then simultaneously  
turn away and walk into the bedrooms. Behind closed doors,  
their conversation flows a little easier:

**ELLE (O.S.)**  
So, you're totally wearing your new  
suit, right?

**EMMETT** **(O.S.)**  
Putting it on as we speak.

**ELLE (O.S.)**  
I bought mine specifically for the  
first day of court. If navy is my  
new pink then this suit is  
definitely the new me.

**EMMETT (O.S.)**  
Nothing wrong with the old you.

**ELLE** **(O.S)**  
I thought you said it was a good  
idea to make---

**EMMETT** **(O.S.)**  
Elle. You could go to court in a  
trash bag and no one would notice,  
least of all me. You're far too  
beautiful for your clothes to  
matter one way or the other.

Elle opens her door and steps out, looking fantastic in her  
blue suit and white blouse.

**ELLE**  
What did you say?

**EMMETT** **(O.S.)**  
I said...

Emmett steps out, looking like a total hottie in his suit  
with his hair combed back. He tries for smooth as he  
delivers this compliment:

**EMMETT**  
You always look beautiful.

He looks more carefully at her complete look.

**EMMETT**  
Case in point.

He gestures toward her.

**EMMETT  
**And you've got the goods--  
the knowledge, the skills,  
the drive--to back it up.

Elle smiles, fidgeting with her jacket and totally  
flattered... then something else, something more.

**ELLE  
**I guess that means there are  
two smart, attractive people  
standing in this apartment.**  
**

Emmett shakes his head, but he can't help a smile.

**ELLE**  
I'm serious. You've never  
looked more handsome.

Elle glances up at his hair.

**ELLE  
**Maybe it's your hair... which  
I am just now noticing. Wow.

Emmett shrugs.

**EMMETT**  
Paulette did it earlier. It was  
like this when you got here.

**ELLE**  
Oh. Hm. I didn't notice. Guess I was  
slightly distracted...

She smirks, teasing him. He rolls his eyes.

**EMMETT**  
I thought you were my mother!

**ELLE**  
That might makes it worse.

They laugh.

**ELLE**  
But anyway, I like it. The 'do.  
It's very...

**EMMETT**  
Warner-esque?

Elle narrows her eyes, almost angry, but she drops the look  
for a more gentle one.

**ELLE**  
Lawyer-esque.

Emmett nods, smiling gratefully.

**EMMETT**  
I guess that's a good thing. If I  
had a Warner suit and a Warner  
hairstyle... how would Elle Woods  
ever be able to resist me?

**ELLE**  
I guess that would all depend on if  
you also had a Warner personality.

**EMMETT**  
I'm going to guess the odds of that  
happening are slim to none.

**ELLE**  
Then, likewise, my ability to resist.

Emmett looks at her for a long beat, thinking about that  
one. Elle smiles self-consciously as Emmett searches her  
face with a look wrought with analysis. He snaps out of it.

**EMMETT**  
We should go... to the trial.

**ELLE**  
The what?

Emmett cocks an eyebrow as Elle pulls herself together.

**ELLE**  
Right, the trial. Brooke's murder  
trial. We should definitely go to  
the trial. Oh! But before we do, I  
have something for you! Don't move.

Emmett doesn't move as Elle hurries out into the hallway and  
returns with a brown leather briefcase with a red bow tied  
around it. Emmett looks at it suspiciously.

**EMMETT**  
What's this?

**ELLE**  
This... is a briefcase. I got it as  
a congratulations gift for making  
co-counsel, but I was waiting for  
the right time to give it to you.

**EMMETT**  
You gotta stop buying me stuff.

Elle looks guilty. Emmett's eyes drift to the briefcase.

**EMMETT**  
But this is really nice.

Elle grins.

**ELLE**  
I picked it because it's so...

Emmett turns away and grabs his old courier bag from his  
desk. He pulls out a stack of files and papers then turns  
back to Elle and his new briefcase.

**EMMETT**  
Lawyer-esque?

**ELLE**  
Emmett-esque.

She opens up the briefcase so he can put his stuff inside.

**ELLE**  
It's a little old-fashioned, but  
also totally and completely...  
charming.

Their eyes meet... then they both look away.

**EMMETT**  
We should probably get going.

**ELLE**  
Probably.

Elle hands off the briefcase to Emmett.

**EMMETT**  
Shall we?

Elle nods. They walk across the stage, leaving Emmett's  
apartment behind and making their way over to a court house  
hallway set. Their steps echo in the silence that hangs in the  
air between them.

**ELLE**  
You were awfully quiet on the way  
over. Actually, you were silent.

**EMMETT**  
I was just... thinking... silently.  
Silently thinking.

**ELLE**  
About the trial?

**EMMETT**  
The what?

Elle chuckles and turns to him.

**ELLE**  
Are you okay?

**EMMETT**  
Yeah. No. Kind of. I just... Okay,  
Elle... there's something I need to  
tell you. Part of me knows it's  
completely inappropriate and I know  
the timing couldn't be worse--

**ELLE**  
Then tell me later.

**EMMETT**  
Huh?

**ELLE**  
If the timing's bad. Tell me later.

**EMMETT**  
Later?

Elle nods.

**ELLE**  
Yes. Later. We can talk about  
whatever it is later, can't we?

Emmett swallows and takes another breath. He sets his  
briefcase down on the floor near his feet.

**EMMETT**  
Oh, yeah, I think we're going to  
have to... after I do this.

**ELLE**  
After you do what?

Emmett closes his eyes to deliver the news.

**EMMETT**  
After I... kiss you?

Emmett keeps his eyes closed. Elle raises her eyebrows, an  
enchanted smile spreading across her face. When Emmett opens  
his eyes, Elle tries to switch into a more serious  
countenance. Emmett doesn't look at her as he babbles:

**EMMETT**  
But saying that defeats the whole  
purpose. If I was going to do it, I  
should have just done it, right?  
But what if you didn't want me to?  
I mean, who the hell am I kidding?  
I'm sure you don't want me to--

**ELLE**  
For someone who's supposed to be  
talking later, you're doing an  
awfully lot of talking right now.

Elle takes a step toward him, putting herself close.

**EMMETT**  
I know. I'm sorr--

**ELLE**  
Emmett, shut up.

Emmett stops talking and looks up at her, realizing just how  
close she is to him. Elle smiles and leans toward him. Before  
he has the chance to say another word, she's kissing him.

Emmett's surprise dissolves quickly and he answers her kiss  
with an even more intense kiss of his own. He slides his  
hands up her arms to her shoulders then her neck.

Elle grabs his lapels and tugs his whole body into hers as  
they continue to kiss with no plans of letting up.

MICK, the bailiff version, comes strolling down the hallway.  
He twirls his keys in his hands, but stops when he spots the  
make out session ahead of him.

It's too late, though. Elle and Emmett have already heard  
his approach. They break apart, taking several steps back  
from one another. Elle, blushing, straightens her suit and  
smooths her hair.

**MICK**  
Uh, hey guys.

Emmett, cheeks equally red, forces himself to make eye  
contact with his old friend.

**EMMETT**  
We were just--

**MICK**  
Starting the cross exam'.

Mick gives him a quick wink.

**MICK**  
Good luck with that. I hear  
Argitakos is a tough nut to bust.

Mick chuckles to himself as he continues down the hall on  
his patrol. When he is gone, Elle and Emmett turn to one  
another. Emmett is in shock. Elle is enamoured.

**ELLE**  
That was... unexpected.

Emmett nods, his face blank.

**ELLE**  
Unexpectedly good.

He nods again.

**ELLE**  
Emmett?

He looks up at her, inhaling deeply.

**ELLE**  
What's wrong?

**EMMETT**  
I'm having a little trouble here...

He exhales.

**EMMETT**  
Remembering how to breathe.

Elle laughs softly, biting her lip. Emmett leans back against  
the wall, loosening his tie.

**EMMETT**  
Wow.

**ELLE**  
I know. I concur, but, Emmett?

She steps up to him, re-tightening his tie.

**ELLE**  
It's almost noon.

**EMMETT**  
Right. Of course. The trial.

Emmett straightens up, pulling himself together.  
Elle reaches out and wipes her lipstick from Emmett's lips.

**EMMETT**  
Thanks.

Elle grins. A beat.

**ELLE**  
I'm gonna go... freshen up.

She points to her own lipstick-smudged lips. Emmett nods.

**ELLE**  
Probably better if we don't go in  
together anyway.

**EMMETT**  
(teasing)  
And if they ask where you are,  
should I just say "Elle Who?"

Elle picks up Emmett's briefcase from the floor.

**ELLE**  
Oh, no, don't do that because when  
their jaws drop to the floor over  
how "Emmett-esque" is the new  
"hot," I want full credit.

She hands him the briefcase and admires the total package.

**ELLE**  
Go on. I'll be right behind you.

He nods, lingering.

**EMMETT  
**We'll talk?

**ELLE  
**We'll talk. Later... as planned.

**EMMETT  
**Later.

Emmett grins then turns toward the courtroom door. He takes  
a deep breath and puts on a serious face as he enters.

When he's gone, Elle's composure dissolves. She spins around  
and leans against the wall of the hallway, fanning herself.  
She closes her eyes, her smile nothing short of elated.

**ELLE  
**Wow...

Fade to black.

**Author's Note 2: **So... too much too soon? My rationale is that, after watching the MTV broadcast a billion times, Elle is pretty much smitten with Emmett after Take It Like a Man. Watching their interactions and, particularly, the way she watches him leave rooms, makes me feel like the timing of this kiss is perfectly plausible within the context of the show. I made it a bit open-ended like this because I also thought that was clearly necessary for plot continuity. Basically, this is the pseudo-boy-gets-girl moment before the inevitable boy-loses-girl that comes after Callahan hits on Elle. I'm talking to much. You talk. Let me know what you thought :)


	22. The Time Frame Known as Later

**Author's Note: **This chapter takes place between There! Right There! and the Legally Blonde Ballad. I'll have a few words to say after you've read. Hope you enjoy!

**"The Time Frame Known as Later."**

INT. COURTHOUSE CONFERENCE ROOM - NIGHT

CALLAHAN sits at the table. ENID, WARNER, VIVIENNE and ELLE  
stand at the other end.

**CALLAHAN**  
Where the hell is Emmett?

**VIVIENNE**  
Still with the reporters, I think.

**CALLAHAN**  
Someone go fetch him and we can all  
meet back at my office in thirty.

The group looks around, no one volunteering and Elle not  
wanting to appear too eager. After no one else speaks up:

**ELLE**  
I'll go find him. We rode together  
anyway so we'll just... see  
everyone back at the office.

Elle backs out of the room, in a hurry to get out, but  
trying not to show it. Enid, Warner and Vivienne look around  
at one another, noticing her quick exit. Callahan walks over  
and holds out a credit card to Warner.

**CALLAHAN**  
Stop somewhere and get some  
champagne. Something classy.

**WARNER**  
No problem.

Warner takes the card. He and Vivienne trade an excited  
look. Enid rolls her eyes, but exits along with Warner and  
Vivienne.

Callahan retrieves his briefcase from under the table. As he  
stands, JAN enters the room, startling him.

**CALLAHAN**  
What are you doing here?

Callahan goes to her, not looking entirely thrilled to see  
her and making sure the door is completely shut.

**JAN**  
Nice to see you, too.

Callahan's smile is his usual smirk.

**CALLAHAN**  
Yes, well, I'd imagine.

Jan scoffs, but gets close to him, pressing her whole body  
into his.

**JAN**  
I was following the trial on  
television. I wanted to come by and  
personally congratulate you.

Callahan pushes her away and takes a step back.

**CALLAHAN**  
Sorry. Not interested.

Half her mouth curls into a wry smile.

**JAN**  
Oh, I get it. You're after the  
blonde now...

**CALLAHAN**  
Don't be ridiculous.

**JAN**  
Not that you could get her.

**CALLAHAN**  
Excuse me?

**JAN**  
I said... you couldn't get Elle,  
even if you tried, Professor.

They stare each other down as the lights go down.

Across the stage, the lights come up on...

INT. COURTROOM - NIGHT

The courtroom is empty except for EMMETT being interviewed  
by a group of newspaper REPORTERS. Some jot down notes on  
skinny notepads, others use recorders.

**REPORTER 1**  
Did someone tip you off about the  
pool boy or did you just know you  
wanted to nail him?

The reporter smirks over his question.

**EMMETT**  
Actually, one our very observant  
interns picked up on it.

**REPORTER 2**  
Oh, yeah? What's his name?

**EMMETT**  
Her name is Elle. Elle Woods.

The reporter chuckles as he and the others write it down.

**REPORTER 2**  
Elle Woods. Emmett Forrest. Now  
that'd make one hell of a law firm,  
right? Woods and Forrest.

The other reporters chuckle and concur.

**EMMETT**  
Actually, it would be Forrest and  
Woods, but--

**REPORTER 1**  
Eh. Woods and Forrest is better. It  
just rolls right off the tongue.

The others agree.

**ELLE**  
Thank you. That's what I always  
tell him. Woods and Forrest. Far  
more pleasing to the ear.

Emmett and the reporters look up as Elle enters. Emmett  
grins. The reporters wear more lascivious smirks.

**REPORTER 3**  
That must make you...  
(he checks his pad)  
Elle Woods?

**ELLE**  
Yes, and I'm so sorry to interrupt,  
but Mr. Callahan sent me to  
retrieve Mr. Forrest. We have to  
head back to the office.

The reporters grumble, but start to file out of the room.

**REPORTER 1**  
(to Elle)  
Any statements for us before we go?

**ELLE**  
I can only say that Brooke Wyndham  
is innocent and I'm proud to be a  
part of the legal team who will  
eventually prove just that.

**EMMETT**  
Well said, Ms. Woods. You guys can  
put me down as "ditto" on that one.

The reporters make note before heading out, all giving Elle  
a long once over before they leave. Emmett watches them go,  
strolling toward Elle who still stands near the door.

**EMMETT**  
Thanks for the save. So nice of  
Callahan to pawn off all those  
reporters on me.

Distracted, Emmett doesn't notice Elle move toward him. She  
grabs his lapels and spins him in half a circle so that now  
his back is toward the door.

Emmett chuckles as Elle releases his jacket and keeps a  
close, but professionally safe distance from him.

**ELLE**  
Oh my God, Emmett, today was  
amazing. You were amazing.

Emmett glows in her praise.

**EMMETT**  
I told you... witness questioning  
is sort of my specialty. And, you,  
catching Argitakos in that lie...

**ELLE**  
(teasing, flirty)  
Oh... you thought I meant "amazing"  
in reference to the trial?

Emmett's smile comes with a blush, but he fires the  
flirtations right back at her:

**EMMETT**  
The what?

Elle grins and steps closer to Emmett, now at a distance far  
less professional.

**EMMETT**  
So... I take it we've entered the  
time frame known as "later?"

**ELLE**  
I don't know. "Later" was supposed  
to involve lots of talking, right?

**EMMETT**  
Right...

**ELLE**  
Then maybe we can do later... later.

**EMMETT**  
I would be a fool to object.

Elle smiles, sliding her hands up Emmett's chest as their  
lips drift closer together.

Suddenly, Elle puts her hands more firmly against Emmett's  
chest, pushing him away from her. He stumbles back a step,  
looking confused.

**ELLE**  
I don't know if I can save you from  
this one...

Behind him, Jan enters the courtroom.

**ELLE**  
Or if I'm even supposed to.

Elle looks over his shoulder. Emmett turns around.

**JAN**  
Hey.

**EMMETT**  
Hey...

**ELLE**  
(quiet, to Emmett)  
Or if you even want me to.

Emmett glances at Elle and leans in close.

**EMMETT**  
(soft)  
Elle... you already have.

Elle smiles, biting her lip. They look at each other for a  
long moment, forgetting Jan's presence. She clears her  
throat. They look back over at her.

**EMMETT**  
Sorry... what is it you're doing here again?

**JAN**  
I would like to speak with you. In private.

She glances over at Elle. Affronted, Emmett starts to speak.

**ELLE**  
It's okay...

Emmett looks at her pointedly. He raises his eyebrows. She  
nods and takes a few steps toward the door.

**EMMETT**  
I'll catch up with you in a minute?

Elle turns back around and smiles.

**ELLE**  
I'll pull the car around.

Jan's eyes are on Emmett who watches Elle until she is gone  
from the courtroom, and even then his eyes linger a moment.

**JAN**  
You never looked at me like that.

He turns his eyes back to Jan, zero patience left.

**JAN**  
But I wish you would have. Hell, I  
still wish you would.

Jan steps up to Emmett, her proximity makes him  
uncomfortable.

**EMMETT**  
I don't understand why you're here.

**JAN**  
I saw you on television. How could  
I stay away? You look... so good.

She trails a finger down his tie. He clears his throat and  
takes a step back from her and gestures down to his suit.

**EMMETT**  
Elle helped me pick this out.

Jan rolls her eyes.

**JAN**  
Of course she did. Let me guess,  
she bought it, too, right?

Emmett narrows his eyes.

**JAN**  
You're just a play thing to her,  
Emmett. A Ken doll. But when Barbie  
has a chance with a real man... you  
don't think she'll take it?

The comment hits a little too close to home for Emmett.

**EMMETT**  
I have to go. My ride's waiting.

Emmett walks out of the courtroom, shaking his head. Jan  
smirks, pleased with his frazzled emotional state.

The lights go down for a moment. When they come back up,  
they're on...

INT. CALLAHAN'S LAW OFFICE - NIGHT

Elle and Emmett walk in together, not speaking. In fact,  
Emmett looks lost in deep thought as he sets his briefcase  
down on the table. Elle looks at him quizzically. They stop  
together in the middle of the empty room.

**ELLE**  
So... this silence, while neither  
awkward nor uncomfortable, has had  
a certain brooding quality to it.

**EMMETT**  
Huh?

Breaking out of his daze, Emmett looks around.

**EMMETT**  
How are we the first ones back?

**ELLE**  
Oh, Warner texted me. Something  
about stopping to get champagne.  
Vivienne and Enid are with him.

**EMMETT**  
(suspicious)  
Interesting...

**ELLE**  
Not sure about Callahan, though.

**EMMETT**  
(jealous)  
I didn't know you and Warner were  
in such close communication.

Elle tilts her head.

**ELLE**  
Wait. What are you talking about?  
And why are you using that tone?

**EMMETT**  
You said you were over him.

**ELLE**  
I am. At least I think so, but--

**EMMETT**  
Oh, now it's you "think" you're  
over him? Unbelievable...

Elle stares at Emmett, hurt and confused.

**ELLE**  
This isn't exactly the "later" I  
was expecting to share with you.

Emmett snaps out of his personal pity party long enough to  
look into Elle's eyes and realize the offense he's  
inflicted. His brow furrows.

**EMMETT**  
Elle, I'm so sorry. I was...

She looks up at him. This better be good.

**EMMETT**  
I was talking without rationalizing  
or editing--without filtering out  
all my fears and insecurities.

A beat as Elle considers this. Something occurs to her.

**ELLE**  
What exactly did Jan say to you?

Emmett looks up at her, not wanting to say. He looks off.

**EMMETT**  
You know, the usual. Compliments  
then cut-downs. I don't really want  
to talk about it. I just want you  
to forgive me for being a jerk.

He looks back at her again, apologetic and pleading.

**ELLE**  
You weren't being a jerk. You were  
being jealous, but, Emmett, you  
should know...

Elle reaches out to place a hand on his arm, but they are  
interrupted as Enid, Warner and Brooke walk in carrying  
champagne and glasses. Emmett and Elle step apart.

**WARNER**  
Okay, where's Callahan? His credit  
card expired last month. I had to  
pay for this "classy" champagne  
myself. What a crock of--

**VIVIENNE**  
Calm down, Warner.

Vivienne takes the champagne and sets it on the table.

**VIVIENNE**  
I'm sure Professor Callahan will  
reimburse you. And if he doesn't,  
oh well. It's a small price to pay  
for the opportunity to share a  
glass of champagne with a man of  
his caliber.

Emmett and Elle barely listen to this conversation. They  
look at each other with playfulness. Elle smiles and mouths  
"Later" to him. Emmett nods, his own smile wide.

The lights go down on Emmett on the interns then up on...

INT. CAR - NIGHT

At the side of the stage, the interior of a car--front and  
back seat plus steering wheel--sits alone. Callahan and Jan  
pop up from the back seat, wildly making out. Jan pulls  
Callahan back down onto the seat.

Fade to black.

**Author's Note 2:** So I tried to give a little backstory to Callahan hitting on Elle by showing Jan influencing him in a variety of ways. I hope that came across clearly enough. I also hope that Emmett and Elle's actions fit well enough into the continuity of the show. I tried to pull from their "I'll catch up with you..." and "I'm gonna see you later" lines so that those lines now become nods to other things here in the deleted scenes. Anyway, I know this should be coming through and that I shouldn't have to explain it, but... I'm an over-explainer, what can I say? I guess now it's YOUR turn to explain what you thought. Please do :) Thanks so much for reading!


	23. Beyond the Blonde

**Author's Note: **This chapter takes place right after the Legally Blonde ballad. When Emmett walks into the scene, he's just left Elle's door. I know I always have the recommended playlist and I don't know if anyone actually does listen, but I highly recommend listening to the ballad before reading. It's so emotional and I tried to capture that same emotion in this chapter. It's such a beautiful song... I hope I've done it justice here.

**"Beyond the Blonde"**

**Recommended Playlist: **LEGALLY BLONDE

EXT. DORMITORY COURTYARD - NIGHT

VIVIENNE sits alone on a bench. She has her cell phone to  
her ear, listening to someone on the other end.

**VIVIENNE**  
Come on, Whitney, you're telling me  
there's nothing you can do?... It's  
important... Fine... Okay, fine.  
Whatever. Goodnight.

Vivienne slams her flip phone shut and stows it in a pocket  
in her suit.

EMMETT strides onto the stage, frustration knitting his brow.

**VIVIENNE**  
Well?

Vivienne stands up to meet Emmett. He shakes his head.

**EMMETT**  
She's going back to California.

**VIVIENNE**  
What? When?

**EMMETT**  
It was hard to get all the details  
through the door she refused to  
open, but I think she's leaving tonight.

**VIVIENNE**  
Well, that's unacceptable. This  
whole situation is unacceptable.

**EMMETT**  
She's made her choice.

Emmett sighs and looks off. Vivienne narrows her eyes.

**VIVIENNE**  
Don't do that.

**EMMETT**  
Do what?

**VIVIENNE**  
Make this personal.

Emmett stares at her, searching for a denial of the  
assessment, but no words come to him.

**VIVIENNE**  
I understand this is difficult for  
you because of your... friendship  
with Elle, but we need to be  
objective and decisive. We need to  
take action. We need to fix this.

**EMMETT**  
Maybe some things are irreparable.

**VIVIENNE**  
You actually believe that?

**EMMETT**  
Look, Elle came here for Warner.  
She stayed here for law. What's she  
got left? Why would she stay now?

**VIVIENNE**  
Oh, please--

**EMMETT**  
There's no reason for her to stay.  
Her words.

**VIVIENNE**  
So... let's give her a reason.

**EMMETT**  
Look, Vivienne, I appreciate the  
ride over here, but you don't have  
to concern yourself with this--

**VIVIENNE**  
Yes, I do. I was wrong about Elle.  
And I want to do something, but  
I've called everyone I know. I  
can't find anyone who can get us  
after-hours visitor passes. Do you  
have any courthouse connections?

**EMMETT**  
What are you talking about?

**VIVIENNE**  
I'm talking about seeing Brooke.  
Telling her what happened. Now.

Emmett shakes his head, trying to clear it out.

**EMMETT**  
Why is she at the courthouse?

**VIVIENNE**  
I don't know. Something Callahan  
arranged. She's being allowed to  
use the courthouse holding room as  
her own private quarters.

**EMMETT**  
Oh. Well... I might know a guy who  
can get us in, but--

**VIVIENNE**  
Great, let's go.

Emmett turns back toward the dorm, looking indecisive.

**VIVIENNE**  
Emmett?

He takes a deep breath and turns to go with Vivienne.

The lights go down for a few seconds then come back up on...

INT. HOLDING ROOM - NIGHT

The small jail cell is made to look cute and homey. BROOKE  
hangs over the top bunk doing inverted, hanging sit ups. The  
door opens and MICK, carrying two chairs, leads Emmett and  
Vivienne inside. Mick sets the chairs down.

**MICK**  
Ms. Wyndham, you've got some late  
night callers. Do you mind?

**BROOKE**  
Oh my God!

She climbs down from the bed.

**BROOKE**  
Come in, sit down. It's so nice to  
have company. Especially so late.

Brooke smiles at Mick.

**BROOKE**  
Thank you.

**MICK**  
My pleasure, Ma'am.

Emmett and Mick trade a look. Emmett gives him a grateful  
smile. Mick smiles back with one nod then exits the room.

**VIVIENNE**  
I wish we were visiting under more  
pleasant circumstances.

Vivienne and Emmett take seats in the chairs. Brooke sits  
down on the bottom bunk, facing them.

**BROOKE**  
Why? What's up?

**EMMETT**  
Mrs. Wyndham, we have some bad  
news.

**BROOKE**  
Great...

Brooke waits, but Emmett doesn't continue. Vivienne gives  
him an impatient look. Brooke is confused.

**BROOKE**  
About the case or... ?

**EMMETT**  
Not exactly. Sort of. Um...

Vivienne rolls her eyes over Emmett's floundering.

**VIVIENNE**  
Callahan fired Elle.

**BROOKE**  
What? Was this about the alibi?

**EMMETT**  
No. Callahan... they had a  
disagreement.

Brooke doesn't get it.

**VIVIENNE**  
Oh my God, Emmett, are you serious  
right now? A disagreement? Mrs.  
Wyndham. Brooke. Let me break it  
down for you.

**BROOKE**  
Break away.

**VIVIENNE**  
Callahan came on to Elle.

Brooke glances at Emmett who folds his arms.

**BROOKE**  
What?

**VIVIENNE**  
More precisely, he kissed her.

Emmett's already bad mood clouds even more.

**VIVIENNE**  
Then she slapped him.

**BROOKE**  
Ooh. Yes. Go, Elle!

**VIVIENNE**  
That's why she was fired.

**EMMETT**  
Wait. She slapped him? Really?

Emmett manages a smile over that one. Vivienne nods.

**BROOKE**  
Okay, well, so where's Elle?

Vivienne and Emmett look at one another. Vivienne gives him  
a pointed look.

**EMMETT**  
Elle's headed home.

**BROOKE**  
To her dorm room?

**EMMETT**  
From her dorm room... to California.

Brooke jumps up.

**BROOKE**  
What? We have to stop her!

Brooke heads for the door, but when she tries to open it,  
she meets resistance: it's locked. She turns back to  
Vivienne and Emmett who stand up.

**BROOKE**  
Oops. Forgot I was in jail for a  
second there. But, okay, you two  
have to stop her. What are you  
doing here? You should be going  
after her.

Vivienne nods toward Emmett.

**VIVIENNE**  
He's making it personal.

Emmett turns to Vivienne, his look disapproving. Brooke,  
though, understand instantly. She goes to Emmett.

**BROOKE**  
Listen, I get it, okay? But she's  
not running away from you because  
she wants to be away from you.

He tries to turn away, to blow this off, but Brooke grabs  
his arm and gets him to look at her again.

**BROOKE**  
She's running away from you because  
she doesn't want you to see what  
she thinks everyone else sees...

**VIVIENNE**  
(regretful)  
A dumb blonde.

Brooke nods. Emmett hangs his head. Brooke looks to Vivienne.

**BROOKE**  
You respect Elle, right?

**VIVIENNE**  
Yes. I do. Now, I do.

**BROOKE**  
She needs to know that. As soon as  
you see her. Give her mad props: a  
little girl power push. Got it?

Vivienne nods. She gets it. Brooke looks at Emmett.

**BROOKE**  
And you. Emmett. Guy Elle can't  
takes her eyes off.

Emmett looks back up at Elle, curious about that statement.

**BROOKE**  
You're going to need to call her.  
Make sure she hasn't left yet.

**EMMETT**  
I tried. She isn't answering--

**BROOKE**  
Call her fifty times if you have  
to. Leave messages. Send texts.  
Tell her that you want her to stay--

**EMMETT**  
I did.

**BROOKE**  
Tell her that you need her to stay.

**EMMETT**  
I already did. She--

**BROOKE**  
Then tell her that you're in love  
with her.

Emmett looks down, silent for a moment.

**EMMETT**  
I think I made that plain enough.

Vivienne looks at Emmett with sympathy. A beat. Brooke  
tosses a finger in the air, another idea on her mind:

**BROOKE**  
(to Emmett)  
Do you have her parents' number?

Caught off guard by the question and still dejected, Emmett  
finally forces out an answer:

**EMMETT**  
Yeah.

**BROOKE**  
Call them. Tell them anything, but  
get them to put a hold on her  
credit card.

**VIVIENNE**  
Oh, that's good.

**BROOKE**  
I don't think she'll be getting too  
far without a plane ticket.

**EMMETT**  
She's driving.

**BROOKE**  
Okay, then, gas money... or, for  
that matter, caffeine.

**EMMETT**  
What? No. I'll try to convince her  
to stay, but I'm not going to trap  
her in and tie her down.

**BROOKE**  
Your other option is to let her get  
away. Is that actually what you're  
going to do?

Emmett doesn't answer.

**VIVIENNE**  
I'll do it. I'll call. I can get  
the number from Warner.

**BROOKE**  
Excellent. Now. I'm just going to  
assume that you two succeed in  
getting her to court tomorrow.

**EMMETT**  
That is quite the assumption. I  
really don't think--

**VIVIENNE**  
We'll make it happen.

**BROOKE**  
Then what, legal team? Bring on the  
advice because I want Callahan out  
and Elle Woods in.

Both women turn to Emmett for an answer. The lights go down.

EXT. STREET IN FRONT OF THE HAIR AFFAIR - NIGHT

Emmett walks in front of the Hair Affair, a cell phone held  
to his ear, his briefcase in his hand.

**EMMETT**  
Vivienne, I don't approve of this  
at all... Uh huh, right, I get  
that, but surely you've figured out  
that, to me, it's about much more  
than the stupid trial...

Emmett pauses in front of the store front, pacing.

**EMMETT**  
I guess we'll just see what  
happens, but you may have noticed  
the more you tell Elle Woods she  
can't do something, the more prone  
she is to prove you wrong... No,  
don't worry about it. I'll handle  
all that. Just get some sleep. And,  
Vivienne? Thank you.

Emmett hangs up the cell phone and put it in his pocket. He  
sighs and looks around, finally slamming his briefcase down  
to the ground. He paces a few times in front of the Hair  
Affair, shaking his head and angry with himself.

**EMMETT**  
(singing)  
_Made up her mind, she's not coming  
back. Her will is strong, she's  
gone on her way. Waiting for her to  
return and stay. This is absurd, a  
lost cause._

Emmett catches a glimpse of himself in the window  
reflection.

**EMMETT**  
_She turned me into a better man.  
Made me see myself so differently.  
Why can't I do what she did for me?_

He loosens his tie.

**EMMETT**  
_Is it because..._

He musses up his hair.

**EMMETT**  
_I'm not worth faith... I'm not  
worth time... not worth her  
changing her mind? I should have  
known... I'd be alone... we shared  
no bond. I was a fool... to ever  
feel... all of that love stuff was real._

He pulls his tie off and tosses it down near his briefcase.

**EMMETT**  
_She won't love me... though I can  
see... beyond the blonde._

Emmett pulls off his jacket and leans up against the window  
of the storefront. He slides down into a squatting position  
and lays the jacket over his knees. He places his elbows on  
his knees so he can bury his head in his hands.

ELLE walks up carrying her purse and her dog carrying case.  
She watches Emmett for a second then sets her stuff down  
next to his briefcase. She tentatively walks up to him, but  
then folds her arms like she's taking a stance.

**ELLE**  
Emmett, get up.

He looks up. When he sees her, his eyes widen. He scrambles  
to his feet, tossing down his jacket with his other  
belongings. He's so glad to see her, he misses her anger.

**EMMETT**_  
_(singing)_  
Oh my God, Elle, thought you were  
long gone. Thought you'd be halfway  
to Malibu._

**ELLE**  
Me too.

**EMMETT**  
_Needed so badly to talk to you. And  
now you're here. How'd you know?_

**ELLE**  
_The twenty-three missed calls?_

**EMMETT**  
_Sorry about that, I'm a moron._

**ELLE**  
_Won't argue there._

**EMMETT**  
_I'm so glad to have you here with me..._

**ELLE**  
_Why do you care?_

**EMMETT**/**ELLE**  
_You are much more than I'll ever be._

**ELLE**  
_I need to go..._

He grabs her shoulders.

**EMMETT**  
I need you to stay.

She releases herself and turns away from him.

**ELLE**  
Please don't do this.

**EMMETT**  
Please. Stay. Please.

Standing behind her, he places one hand on her shoulder.

**ELLE**  
Emmett. We've been through this. I  
already told you... there's no  
reason for me to stay.

Emmett takes a deep breath, he closes his eyes, hurt again  
by her words. He gently turns her back around, looking at  
her searchingly, hesitantly. Elle raises her eyebrows.

**EMMETT**  
_What about me? Why can't you stay for me?_

She tilts her head.

**EMMETT**  
_I know it's not a lot. But my  
feelings for you have to count...  
at least some small amount...  
because they're all I've got.  
Please don't go and say no, not to me..._

**ELLE**  
_Not worth your faith... not worth  
your time... not worth you changing  
my mind._

**EMMETT**  
_But my whole world you define._

**ELLE**  
_You're worth more still. My world  
you fill... and far beyond._

**EMMETT**  
_Then let's let our worlds  
intertwine._

**ELLE**  
_Can't take it there... 'cause if I  
do... I'll make this all about you._

**EMMETT**  
_Well, it's your choice. But I'll  
still say... how much I want you to stay._

**ELLE**  
_It's not up to me... just let me  
be... legally blonde._

She keeps her back to him.

**EMMETT**  
_If you'd just stay..._

**ELLE**  
_It's not about you..._

She slowly turns back to him.

**EMMETT**  
_They'd see straight through...  
beyond the... blonde._

Elle and Emmett stand and stare at each other, no door  
between them now. Elle tries to wipe the emotion from her  
face. Emmett doesn't bother.

**EMMETT**  
Did you really just come here to  
tell me again that you're leaving?

**ELLE**  
No.

**EMMETT**  
Then what--

**ELLE**  
I came to find out why, when I  
stopped for gas, all seven of my  
credit card got rejected. I barely  
had enough left in the tank to get  
here so... Malibu's sort of out of  
the question right now.

**EMMETT**  
Oh...

**ELLE**  
I was hoping the person whose  
twenty-three calls I missed might  
know something about that.

**EMMETT**  
Some of those calls were from  
Vivienne, actually.

Elle raises her eyebrows in surprise.

**EMMETT**  
And I'm pretty sure Serena, Margot  
and Pilar all called at least two  
times each.

**ELLE**  
I hope a few of the nine voice  
mails and sixteen text messages  
also belong to them... or else I  
might consider a restraining order.

**EMMETT**  
Elle, I thought you left town. I  
thought you were already gone. I  
thought--

**ELLE**  
Okay, I was kidding about the  
restraining order. If anyone's been  
harassed today, it would definitely  
be the T.A. whose student forced  
herself on him before court--

**EMMETT**  
Forced? Are you... you're kidding  
again, right?

Elle looks down.

**EMMETT**  
That wasn't forced. It was  
welcomed. And then some. Hell, it  
was requested... practically  
required. Oh my God...

Elle looks up at him.

**EMMETT**  
I'm just as bad as Callahan.  
Manipulating you into--

**ELLE**  
You are nothing like Callahan.  
Besides, how could you manipulate  
me when I'm the one who's been  
using you. Taking up your nights  
and weekends to help me study--

**EMMETT**  
Elle, any gripe I've ever uttered  
was completely for show. I've never  
shared a single second with you  
that wasn't completely my pleasure.

Elle smiles. Then sighs, rolling her eyes. Seeing that he's  
breaking through, Emmett takes a step closer to her. He  
smiles and raises his eyebrows.

**EMMETT**  
What?

**ELLE**  
This is why I didn't open the door.

Emmett tips his chin down, not getting it.

**ELLE**  
I don't want to stay for you. I  
mean, I do... I want to stay for  
you... which is the problem.

**EMMETT**  
(confused)  
Um... what?

**ELLE**  
You are the reason. The only  
reason. For me to stay.

Emmett tries hard to understand.

**ELLE**  
I came to Harvard... for one  
reason.

**EMMETT**  
Warner.

**ELLE**  
But I'm not still that girl, am I?

Emmett considers this for a moment. Now he gets it.

**EMMETT**  
No. You're not. You're not that  
girl at all. I mean, all the best  
parts are still there of course,  
but you're not a girl who makes  
choices based on a guy. You're a  
woman who takes pride in herself  
and makes her choices based on  
what's best... for her.

Elle smiles.

**EMMETT**  
But that woman you've become should  
know that all the best decisions  
are made after sleeping on them...  
at least for one night.

**ELLE**  
Well, I suppose you made that  
choice for me.

Elle pulls her hand back and folds her arms across her body.

**EMMETT**  
That was... I'm not responsible for  
that.

Elle looks at him curiously. Emmett pulls his wallet out of  
his back pocket. He takes out a card and hands it to her.

**EMMETT**  
My debit card. My pin number is  
two-zero-zero-five. There's almost  
a thousand dollars in checking.  
That'll get you home, won't it?

Elle waves the card in front of him.

**ELLE**  
What if I do it? What if I just  
take this... and go?

**EMMETT**  
Stay. Just one more night.

**ELLE**  
I put my dorm key in the movers'  
drop box so I can't really do that.

**EMMETT**  
Then stay here.

Elle swallows, but doesn't speak.

**EMMETT**  
Stay with me.

Elle looks searchingly into Emmett's eyes.

**EMMETT**  
Stay one night.

Emmett takes away most of the distance still between them.

**EMMETT**  
In the morning, make your choice.  
Do what's best for you, but  
tonight...

He touches her cheek then trails his hand down her jaw.

**EMMETT**  
Stay for me?

Emmett's eyes make his plea while Elle's face remains  
uncertain, but wistful.

Fade to black.

**Author's Note 2: **For once I don't have a lot more to add. Just let me know your thoughts. Oh, and gold star for anyone who can find the nod back to the song "Romantic Notion."


	24. Beyond the Blonde Remix

**Author's Note: **Last we left Elle and Emmett, they were standing on the street and he was begging her to stay. Well, stay she did. This chapter takes place the morning after and leads right up to the trial. I love this number in the show because, obviously, it's a turning point... but it's also so completely over the top. It was hard to match that level of outlandishness, but, hopefully, this is at least fun.

**"Beyond the Blonde Remix"**

**Recommended Playlist: **Legally Blonde Remix

INT. EMMETT'S APARTMENT - DAY

The living room and dining room are empty except for SANDRA  
who sits at the table sipping from a coffee cup and reading  
the newspaper.

Emmett's bedroom door cracks open. Sandra glances up  
casually at first, but then gapes... as ELLE walks out of  
the bedroom.

She's fully dressed and has her coat on already. Her  
suitcase, purse and Bruiser tote are in her arms. She stops  
when she notices Sandra and forces a smile, setting her  
luggage down at her feet.

**ELLE**  
Good morning.

**SANDRA**  
Yeah, hey, good mornin'.

Elle looks around the room.

**ELLE**  
Where's Emmett?

**SANDRA**  
He's not... with you?

Sandra glances over Elle's shoulder toward the bedroom.

**ELLE**  
I haven't seem him since we went to  
bed last night.

Sandra simply smiles at her with suggestively raised  
eyebrows. Elle misses then innuendo... then she gets it.

**ELLE**  
Oh... no... he... we...

Elle takes a re-focusing breath. Sandra waits with a hopeful  
expression on her face.

**ELLE**  
Since we went to bed... separately.

Sandra tilts her head.

**ELLE**  
Emmett slept on the couch.

Sandra's face falls and they both look at the couch. It  
looks perfectly normal and not slept on.

**ELLE**  
At least, I thought he did.

**SANDRA**  
I've been up since five and I  
haven't seen him.

Elle is stumped.

**ELLE**  
Well, can you give him a message  
for me? Will you tell him--

**SANDRA**  
Wait, hang on...

Sandra hops up and takes a notepad and pen over to Elle.

**SANDRA**  
You better write it down. I don't  
want to screw it up.

Elle takes the paper and pen from her and starts writing.  
Sandra glances down at all Elle's stuff.

**SANDRA**  
You goin' somewhere?

Elle writes a few more lines before answering:

**ELLE**  
(absently)  
Yeah... to California.

Elle rips off the page and folds it in half, handing it to  
Sandra along with the notepad and pen.

**SANDRA**  
California? Like... the state? Or  
the Pizza Kitchen. 'Cause I don't  
think they'd be open yet--

**ELLE**  
The state. Goodbye, Sandra.

Elle gives her a quick hug.

**SANDRA**  
(confused)  
But...

Elle quickly collects her stuff and hurries out of the  
apartment. Sandra glances down at the note in her hand, but  
doesn't open it. She hustles over to a cordless phone on the  
dining room table. She picks it up and dials.

Across the stage, Emmett stands, still wearing his suit, but  
somehow managing not too look too haggard. His phone buzzes  
in his pocket. He pulls it out and answers.

**EMMETT**  
Yeah?

**SANDRA**  
Em, what's going on?

**EMMETT**  
It's a long story. We'll talk  
later. I have to--

**SANDRA**  
Elle just left.

**EMMETT**  
Is she going to Paulette's?

**SANDRA**  
She said she was going to  
California, as in the state. The  
only other thing she said was  
goodbye. Oh, and she left you a  
message. A note.

**EMMETT**  
What does it say?

**SANDRA**  
(excited)  
You want me to read it? Really?

**EMMETT**  
(losing patience)  
Please...

**SANDRA**  
Okay.

Sandra clears her throat and unfolds the sheet of paper.

**SANDRA**  
"Dearest Emmett"--Aww... Dearest.  
That's so freakin' adorable--

**EMMETT**  
Continue.

**SANDRA**  
Sorry. "Dearest Emmett..."

Sandra smiles wide.

**SANDRA**  
"I'm not opposed to the idea of a  
later shared with you"-- Is there a  
word missin'? What's she mean "a  
later?" What is that? Is that code?  
Please tell me that's code for s--

**EMMETT**  
Mom!

**SANDRA**  
Sorry, sorry. Okay. Let me start  
over. Ahem... "Dearest Emmett. I'm  
not opposed to the idea of a later  
shared with you, but right now, I  
have to do what makes sense for me.  
Love, Elle." And, FYI, that wasn't a heart  
doodle. That was the word itself: love.

Emmett smiles over her explanation, a little more patient  
with his mother now.

**SANDRA**  
Oh, and there's a p.s. "P.s. I'll  
pay you back." Whatever that means.

**EMMETT**  
Okay, Mom? I have to go, but thank  
you. I'll explain everything when I  
have more time, okay?

**SANDRA**  
Sure, sweetheart, okay.

**EMMETT  
**Bye.

They hang up and Emmett immediately re-opens his phone to  
type up a quick text. He hits send.

**EMMETT**  
Okay, Vivienne, it's up to you now.

Emmett stows his phone in his pocket and turns. The lights  
come up around him to reveal a minimalistic airport set.  
Several coming and going travelers with suitcases add to the effect.

Elle's parents, MOM and DAD walk up to Emmett. Emmett takes  
hold of Mom's very large rolling suitcase. Dad shoves a bag  
of golf clubs at Emmett. He slips the strap over his shoulder  
and stumbles under the weight, but then he's got it.

**EMMETT**  
I can't thank you guys enough for  
rushing out here like this.

**DAD**  
Anything for our little button.

Mom nods then holds up her hand as if she's holding a drink.  
She looks at her empty hand, doing a double take.

**MOM**  
Pardon me, but does the courthouse  
have an open bar?

**EMMETT**  
(as if he misheard)  
A what?

**DAD**  
Speaking of rounds, do we have time  
to sneak in a few before we head over?

Dad rattles his bag of golf clubs. Emmett stares at Elle's  
parents. Are these people for real?

SERENA, PILAR and MARGOT prance up, looking fabulous in  
their trench coats and sunglasses. They each pull along  
their own outfit-coordinated, rolling suitcases.

**EMMETT**  
Got everything, ladies?

The girls look around at each other.

**SERENA**  
Luggage?

**PILAR**/**MARGOT**  
Check!

**SERENA**  
Caffeine?

**MARGOT**  
Check!

Margot pulls out a Red Bull from her purse.

**PILAR**  
Uh...

Pilar grabs a coffee cup from a stranger who walks by.

**PILAR**  
Check!

**SERENA**  
Snaps?

The girls give a round of snaps.

**SERENA**  
Yep. We're good.

**MARGOT**  
Now... Emmett of the Coast of  
East... Take us to our leader.

The girls get a giggle out of that one. Even Emmett can't  
help smile at them.

**DAD**  
Alright, so, where's the limo?

**MOM**  
Honey. Please.

Mom shakes her head at her husband's outlandish request. She  
turns to Emmett and uses a more practical tone:

**MOM**  
A Towncar will be just fine.

**EMMETT**  
Actually, uh, my friend Mick is  
going to give you guys a ride to  
the courthouse... in his van.

**SERENA**  
Van? Did he say Van?

She, Pilar and Margot look at each other with an expression  
of dread, but they downplay it. Mom and dad look at one  
another, less willing to be polite.

**EMMETT**  
Oh, don't worry, it's really safe.  
Actually, it's what they use to  
transport prisoners to trial so--

The girls scream in horror, but try to curtail it with big  
phony grins. Mom and Dad look at each other nervously.

**DAD**  
(to Mom)  
We should speak with Elle about her  
selection of personal assistants.

**MOM**  
He's not her personal assistant.

Dad looks at Emmett, confused.

**MOM**  
He's her tutor.

**DAD**  
Oh. The tutor. Of course.

The girls give each other a "no they didn't" look.

**MARGOT**  
Actually, he's not her assistant or  
her tutor. He's her new boyfriend.

Emmett's eyes widen as he looks around at the girls.

**DAD**  
I thought her boyfriend was that  
good-looking fellow, Warner.

**MARGOT**  
Nope. It's this good-looking fellow...

Margot places a hand on Emmett's shoulder, standing next to  
him. Serena and Pilar flank Margot and Emmett.

**SERENA**  
May we present... Emmett.

**MARGOT**  
Elle's one true love.

**PILAR**  
New true love.

**SERENA**  
New and improved true love.

Margot and Pilar agree. Emmett glances from one girl to the  
next to the next. Mom and Dad trade a look.

**EMMETT**  
Actually, I should clarify. Elle  
and I are... we're just friends.

Margot, Serena and Pilar burst out laughing.

**PILAR**  
I don't think friends kiss each  
other like you kissed Elle after  
the trial yesterday.

**SERENA**  
No, she kissed him, remember? And  
it was before the trial.

**MARGOT**  
Tomayto, tomahto. Who cares, right?  
They finally kissed. And it was...

**SERENA**/**MARGOT**/**PILAR**  
"Wow."

Emmett glances at Elle's parents who are looking at him  
suspiciously. He smiles sheepishly then turns to Margot,  
speaking out of the corner of his mouth.

**EMMETT**  
How do you know all this?

Margot mimes the motion of texting.

**MARGOT**  
(loud whisper)  
Post-kiss text...

Emmett chuckles softly, but then looks sad.

**EMMETT**  
Well, anyway, that was before...

**SERENA**  
Before? Honey, you want to know  
about before?

**PILAR**  
Tell him, Margot...

Pilar and Serena pull Emmett aside as Margot addresses him:

**MARGOT**  
(singing)  
_Elle used to wish for a stylish  
stud. Big man on campus, a real  
catch. She found a match, Warner  
was that match, but he's no match  
next to you._

Emmett shakes his head, not buying it.

**PILAR**  
You hearing this?

Pilar grabs his shoulder and twists him to Margot once more.  
The girls move constantly around Emmett.

**MARGOT**  
_She hasn't quite figured out just  
yet... that she's in love with you,  
but she will._

Emmett shakes his head, trying to walk away from the girls.  
Elle's parents listen interestedly to the conversation.  
Serena steps in front of Emmett.

**SERENA**  
_She thought she knew love, but that  
was until--_

**MARGOT**  
_'Til she met you._

**PILAR**/**SERENA**  
_See, she had no freaking clue..._

**MARGOT**  
_That Warner was fake. He didn't  
care. All he saw was her blonde  
hair. But you see more...down to  
her core... and you respond._

Emmett tries to back away from the girls and their praise,  
but they circle him again.

**MARGOT**  
_At moments like this... you do  
what's best..._

**SERENA**/**MARGOT**/**PILAR**  
_For our girl Elle. We're impressed!!!_

**MARGOT**  
_Been on our radar. Since you see so  
far... beyond the blonde._

**SERENA**/**MARGOT**/**PILAR**  
_You're on our radar... 'cause you  
see so far... beyond the--_

**DAD**  
Excuse me?

The girls stop mid-song and turn to Elle's father.

**DAD**  
(to Emmett)  
You say you're not dating my  
daughter?

**EMMETT**  
No, sir.

**DAD**  
Well, why the hell not?

Emmett stares at him, not quite sure what to say. Behind  
him, the girls line up, grinning and nodding in agreement.  
Dad looks over Emmett's shoulder at them. Emmett turns to  
catch them, but they look around innocently.

**MOM**  
Well? Do you like Elle or not?

The Delta Nu girls roll their eyes.

**MARGOT/SERENA/PILAR**  
Duh!

**MARGOT**  
Of course he does!

**EMMETT**  
(matter-of-fact)  
No. Actually. I don't like Elle.

**MARGOT/SERENA/PILAR**  
What!?

**EMMETT**  
I said... I don't like Elle.

He takes a deep breath then makes his proclamation:

**EMMETT**  
I love... Elle.

The Delta Nu girls cheer. Mom and Dad exchange a mutual look  
of approval as Emmett addresses them:

**EMMETT**_  
_(singing)_  
Warner was fake._

**MARGOT/SERENA/PILAR**  
_Right!_

**EMMETT**  
_He didn't care._

**MARGOT/SERENA/PILAR**  
_Right!_

**EMMETT**  
_And they made a terrible pair._

**MARGOT/SERENA/PILAR**  
_Terrible pair._

**EMMETT**  
_I'm not perfect._

**MARGOT/SERENA/PILAR**  
_Well--_

**EMMETT**  
_I can't predict..._

**MARGOT/SERENA/PILAR**  
_Well--_

**EMMETT**  
_How she'll respond._

**MARGOT/SERENA/PILAR**  
_Oh, well, oh, well, oh, well, oh,  
she'll respond well._

**EMMETT**  
_And when I tell..._

**MARGOT/SERENA/PILAR**  
_Tell!_

**EMMETT**  
_Her that I fell..._

**MARGOT/SERENA/PILAR**  
_Fell!_

**EMMETT**  
_In love with Woods, comma, Elle._

**MARGOT/SERENA/PILAR**  
_President of Delta Nu!_

**EMMETT**  
_I hope she knows..._

**MARGOT/SERENA/PILAR**  
_Yes!_

**EMMETT**  
_That this all goes..._

**MARGOT/SERENA/PILAR**  
_Yes!_

**EMMETT**  
_Beyond the blonde._

**MARGOT/SERENA/PILAR**  
_We think she knows... that you're  
beyond the blonde. It really shows  
that you're beyond the blonde...  
and your love goes... so far beyond  
the blonde._

Mom and Dad step up on either side of Emmett, approvingly  
patting him on the back and taking back their stuff.

**EMMETT**  
So can we go already?

Everyone agrees and collects their luggage as the airport  
set is whisked away and the group marches with purpose  
around the stage.

**MARGOT/SERENA/PILAR/MOM/DAD**  
_Also okay if you embrace the blonde._

**MARGOT**  
_Because today she is legally blonde._

Emmett stops everyone and speaks to Margot.

**EMMETT**  
Wait. Where'd you hear that?

**MARGOT**  
Text.

Margot holds up her cell phone.

**MARGOT**  
_Sent from Paulette's._

**SERENA**/**MARGOT**/**PILAR**/**MOM**/**DAD**  
_Now she's legally blonde._

**MARGOT**  
_With no regrets..._

**MOM**  
_That she's legally blonde._

**SERENA**/**MARGOT**/**PILAR**  
_Legally blonde!_

Airport passengers join in the with the group as they again  
circle the stage.

**SERENA**/**MARGOT**/**PILAR**/**MOM**/**DAD**  
_Now she's legally blonde. Now she's  
legally blonde. Now she's legally blonde..._

MICK, JOEY and DANNY approach Emmett. Mick is in his bailiff  
attire. The others are dressed normally. Margot notices Joey  
right away, giving him a major check out.

**MICK**/**JOEY**/**DANNY**  
Ay, Emmett! Lookin' good.

**MICK**  
See, I told you guys this man  
looked like a stud in a suit.

Emmett leans toward Mick and the guys.

**EMMETT**  
Thanks Peer Jury, but I don't need  
your voices of reason anymore.

The guys all look around at each other.

**JOEY**/**DANNY**  
_Emmett, it's us. The guys from the  
old 'hood. We came with Mick... so  
we could help pick... up all this crap._

The guys take bags from Mom and Dad and the Delta Nus,  
freeing everyone considerably. The guys run off stage.

**CHORUS**  
_Let's go to court... 'cause Elle's  
legally blonde. Leave this  
airport... 'cause Elle's legally  
blonde. Lend our support... 'cause  
Elle's legally blonde..._

The group makes its way to the side of the stage where they  
meet up with Mick, Joey and Danny once again.

**MICK**  
Alrighty, Emmett. Got all that junk  
loaded in the vehicle.

**DANNY**  
You guys ever hear of packin' light?

**JOEY**  
(to Danny)  
Hey, can it. Where are your manners?  
(to the Californians)  
Excuse my friend. He's an idiot.  
Glad we could help with your luggage.

Whispering with Serena and Pilar, Margot giggles loudly.  
Emmett turns to her with a raised eyebrow. Pilar and Serena  
shove her forward and almost into Joey.

**MARGOT**  
Oh my God!

She gives the girls a dirty look, but then turns slowly to  
face Joey, they talk to the side.

**MARGOT**  
We were just talking and... you  
look really familiar.

Joey shrugs.

**JOEY**  
Uh... yeah. Yeah, you, too, actually.  
Like I could swear we've met before.

**MARGOT**  
Totally.

**JOEY**  
Weird.

**MARGOT**  
Totally...

They look at each other for a moment more then break away  
with blushing smiles.

**EMMETT**  
Okay, we really need to go.

**CHORUS**_  
_(singing)  
_Go and find Elle. Show our support._

**EMMETT**  
_Can't wait to see her in court._

Everyone cheers along enthusiastically.

**EMMETT**  
_Now that it's out... I have to  
shout... I want Elle with me...  
because I can see..._

**CHORUS**  
_Oh, yeah, he can see... Oh, yeah,  
he can see... Oh, yeah, he can see..._

**MARGOT**  
_Beyond the blonde._

**CHORUS**  
_Beyond the blonde, oh yeah!_

The lights go down for a moment then come up again. The  
stage is empty except for a line of parking meters. A golf  
cart is parked at one of the meters.

Mick leads the group: Emmett, Margot, Serena, Pilar, Mom,  
Dad, Joey and Danny along as if giving a tour.

Across the stage, a gaggle of reporters stands talking.

**REPORTER 1**  
Hey, there's one of the lawyers.  
Mr. Forrest?

The reporters run over, surrounding Emmett and separating  
him from everyone else.

**REPORTER 1**  
Is it true Brooke Wyndham is firing  
your legal team?

**EMMETT**  
Well, not the whole team.

**REPORTER 2**  
Who's still in?

**EMMETT**  
It'd be quicker to tell you who's out.

The reporters look around, buzzing and gathering closer  
around Emmett.

The rest of the group leave him to be grilled. Margot and  
Joey eye each other constantly. Dad only has eyes for the  
golf cart.

**DAD**  
(to Mick)  
Say, is that the latest Precedent  
Electric model?

**MICK**  
I'm not sure. The meter maids use  
these things, but I'm sure I have a  
key on here somewhere if you want  
to go for a ride.

Mick fumbles through his key ring until he finds a key. He  
holds it up triumphantly. Dad looks at Mom. She shrugs. They  
hop on the cart with Mick then ride away and off the stage.

Back with the reporters, Emmett steps aside.

**EMMETT**  
Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got  
some prep work to do.

The reporters spit a dozen more questions at him, but he  
shrugs uncooperatively and heads off the stage. The  
reporters disperse and leave the stage in all directions.

Joey and Danny stand with the girls of Delta Nu. Margot and  
Joey have cell phones in their hands. They trade, enter  
numbers then trade back.

**JOEY**  
We're gonna head in. We'll save you  
a seat up front.

**MARGOT**  
Mmmmkay. Thanks!

Joey and Margot stand opposite each other, neither moving.  
Danny and the other two girls shake their heads. Danny drags  
Joey off. Margot, smitten, watches.

**SERENA**  
Prioritize, Margot. You're here to  
support Elle not hook up with the  
first townie who tries to cop a  
feel in the back of the Prison Van  
Express.

Margot's jaw drops.

**MARGOT**  
Oh, so Elle can find true love in  
Boston, but... what? I'm not good  
enough for that?

Margot is genuinely upset. Pilar shakes her head at Serena.

**SERENA**  
(begrudging, but genuine)  
Sorry, Margot.

Margot perks up.

**MARGOT**  
It's okay. He really did try to cop  
a feel.

All the girls laugh.

**MARGOT**  
But only because I did it first.

They really laugh at that.

**PILAR**  
Hey... is that... a parade?

Pilar points off into the distance. Margot and Serena look.

**MARGOT**  
Ooh! I love parades. Let's go.

She links arms Serena and Pilar. They head off stage together.

Fade to black.

**Author's Note 2: **I mainly used this chapter as a way to explain a few things (like Elle's parents and the Delta Nus being there). I also wanted to show that Emmett was in a good place, a confident place, in regard to his feelings for Elle because I really, really love how he charges into the court room and his whole "Did you actually think I was gonna let you get away?" line. Anyway, if you can, leave a review and let me know what you thoughts. Thanks for reading!!


	25. Secret Locale

**Author's Note:** (Warning: shameless self-promotion begins in 3... 2... 1...) I took a brief hiatus to write this other little Legally Blonde fic called Hold the Tomato. If you ever have time and want to try out something from me in a non-script format, then you should check it out.

I also want to take a second to thank my recently-found Facebook friend who always has answers to my random continuity and fact-checking questions. I _really_ appreciate your willingness to be my LBtM on-call expert. You're awesome for that and all the other rad stuff you do! Mad props ;)

Now, on to the business at hand. The last chapter led up to the trial. This is just after, and takes place while Warner is talking/proposing to Elle. I'm basically assuming that everyone returned to the courthouse after the visit to the scene of the crime so, therefore, this plays out on the courthouse steps.

**  
"Secret Locale"**

**Recommended Playlist: **Omigod You Guys (Courtroom/Bathroom)

EXT. COURTHOUSE STEPS - DAY

PAULETTE, KYLE, MICK, JOEY and DANNY stand with MOM and DAD,  
checking out the golf cart.

Reporters mob BROOKE as she comes out of the courthouse, but  
VIVIENNE, ENID and the GIRLS OF DELTA NU provide a blockade.

All the while, the REPORTERS try to listen in, but are unsuccessful.

**BROOKE**  
Okay, ladies, party at my place.  
You're all invited.

The Delta Nus and Enid all cheer. Vivienne folds her arms.

**VIVIENNE**  
Ms. Wyndham, I seriously advise  
against this proposed gathering.

**ENID**  
Oh, come on, Vivienne, don't be  
such a party-pooper.

Vivienne rolls her eyes at Enid then speaks to Brooke:

**VIVIENNE**  
I'm just saying, Brooke, that  
throwing a big bash at your house  
might make it seem like you've  
forgotten your husband's murder.

Brooke considers this, but looks determined.

**BROOKE**  
No. This is what Harry would have  
wanted. No one loved a good social  
gathering more than he did.  
Tonight... is for Harry!

**MARGOT/SERENA/PILAR**  
(singing)  
Partay! Partay!

**VIVIENNE**  
(singing)  
_So we convene at the scene of the  
crime? Are you out of your Delta Nu minds?_

**MARGOT/SERENA/PILAR**  
_Who, who? Whoo!_

Vivienne pulls Brooke to the side.

**VIVIENNE**  
Unless you want yellow tape and  
chalk dust for decorations, you may  
want to consider an alternate  
location for your party.

**BROOKE**  
Oh... right...

Vivienne nods along with Brooke's realization.

**BROOKE**  
(bummed)  
So... no party?

**VIVIENNE**  
Okay, I have an idea. We can  
make it happen.

**BROOKE**  
Awesome. How?

**VIVIENNE**  
Hang on. Paulette?!

Paulette runs over.

**PAULETTE**  
Please tell me the party is still  
happenin' 'cause Kyle wants to  
go... as my date! My sex-on-a-stick,  
well-packaged, semi-Irish date!  
Can you freakin' believe it?

**BROOKE**  
The party's on!

The reporters perk up and try to listen.

**VIVIENNE**  
It's going to be at a secret locale  
known only to those invited.

Vivienne leans in and whispers to both Paulette and Brooke.  
Brooke nods then shrugs.

**BROOKE**  
Sure, okay. Sounds terrific.

**PAULETTE**  
I'm on it!

Paulette and Brooke go off, whispering to various groups and  
sneaking around the reporters.

**MARGOT/SERENA/PILAR**  
(singing)  
_Party is on... at the secret  
locale. Party 'til dawn... at the  
secret locale._

The girls start to leave, but Margot stops them near Mick,  
Danny and, of course, Joey.

**MARGOT**  
Hey, did you guys hear about the  
secret locale?

**DANNY/MICK/JOEY**  
(singing)  
_Oh, yeah, we know... of the secret locale._

**MARGOT/SERENA/PILAR**  
_So, hey, let's go... to the secret locale._

**DANNY/MICK/JOEY**  
_Lead. We'll follow... to the secret locale._

A group of reporters comes up, trying to listen in.

**VIVIENNE**  
Shhhhh!

Vivienne walks up behind the girls and guys, shaking her  
head. She nods over to the reporters. The Delta Nus and  
townie boys try to appear casual.

Emmett exits the courthouse. Vivienne rushes over to him.

**VIVIENNE**  
Emmett, there you are! What you did  
in there... what you got Elle to do  
in there... that was beyond  
impressive. Congratulations.

Emmett forces a smile. Vivienne looks around.

**VIVIENNE**  
Where is Elle?

Emmett looks hesitantly at Vivienne. He sighs, not noticing  
that everyone has gathered a little closer to hear.

**EMMETT**  
Elle... is... with Warner.

**VIVIENNE**  
Oh my God.

**EVERYONE**  
Oh my God!

A beat as Emmett looks around at the Delta Nus, Brooke,  
Enid, Vivienne, Mom, Dad, Mick, Joey, Danny, Paulette, Kyle  
and all the other shocked onlookers.

**EVERYONE**  
Oh my God!

Emmett looks to Vivienne with a "do something" look.

**VIVIENNE**  
Oh my God...

**EVERYONE**  
(singing)  
_Oh my... Oh my God. Omigod--_

**VIVIENNE**  
_Hold up. Basically, he called her a  
slut. Now she's with that idiot and  
what? She forgets her allies?_

Paulette marches over to Vivienne and Emmett.

**PAULETTE**  
(to Vivienne)  
_Oh my God, Elle would not go there.  
I know she knows how much you care.  
Her philosophy goes "bros before  
hoes." See, she is so wise!_

Warner and Elle walk out of the courthouse, hand-in-hand.  
Emmett sees it, gawks for a moment, but then is immediately  
out of there. Everyone else stares in disbelief.

**EVERYONE**  
Wow, this looks bad!

Warner gives Elle a gentle "way to go" punch on the arm then  
walks off all alone. Elle turns to the group.

**ELLE**  
_Oh my God. Omigod, you guys. This  
is so not what it looks like. We  
just talked it out, a heart-to-heart  
that led to last goodbyes. Oh my god,  
you guys. Oh my--_

Elle stops and looks around.

**ELLE**  
Where's Emmett?

Everyone looks around.

**PAULETTE**  
He probably already left for the party.

**REPORTERS**  
Party?

**MARGOT**  
(to Elle with a wink)  
It's in a secret locale.

**VIVIENNE**  
The kind of place with... supply closets.

Elle trades a knowing grin with Vivienne.

**ELLE**  
(singing)  
_Okay, I'm in._

**MARGOT/SERENA/PILAR**  
_To the secret locale!_

**ENID**  
_Celebrate our win!_

**MARGOT/SERENA/PILAR**  
_In the secret locale!_

**BROOKE**  
_And, you'll see him!_

**EVERYONE**  
_In the secret locale. Secret  
locale, oh yeah!_

The lights go down as everyone scatters and sneaks away from reporters.

Fade to black.

**Author's Note 2: **The Find My Way-ish song will be next. Tomorrow is a snow day so I may be able to get this written fairly soon. Oh, and, as always, if you've got time, please hit me up with a review. No pressure, though :)


	26. What I See

**Author's Note: **This chapter follows from the previous one. I had already written a "deleted scene" for this particular moment as a separate fic called Prelude to a Kiss (ooh, more shameless self-promotion), and I was thinking about incorporating it here, but that Emmett and Elle were in a different place emotionally than the Emmett and Elle in this story. Meaning, they're a little further along here, I think. I also wanted the understated tone of Find My Way to work here. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't think this moment is as "big" as I was originally envisioning it, but it feels write for this story as it's written. Plus, it's not the finale... there's more story to tell and a few chapters yet to come.

**"What I See"**

**Recommended Playlist: **Find My Way

INT. THE HAIR AFFAIR - NIGHT

The secret party at the secret locale is underway. Most  
everyone is there--except Emmett and Warner--and all who are  
present are having a good time.

PAULETTE and KYLE talk cozily in one corner while JOEY and  
MARGOT can be seen making out through the cracked supply  
closet door. VIVIENNE and ENID break away from a  
conversation with MOM and DAD.

ELLE wanders around, looking from group to group. She gets  
to the supply closet.

**ELLE**  
Um, hey, Margot?

Margot and Joey come up for air.

**MARGOT**  
Oh, Elle!

Margot pries herself off Joey who sits by and watches her  
with an enamored grin.

**MARGOT**  
You and Emmett want to borrow the  
closet for a little while?

Elle cocks an eyebrow.

**MARGOT**  
Hey, where is Emmett?

**ELLE**  
I don't know. I was hoping one of  
you may have seen him?

She looks to Joey, but he shrugs.

**MARGOT**  
Sorry, sweetie. We've been a  
little... busy.

She giggles and Elle can't help smile at her friend.

**MARGOT**  
Oh, but did you get my text  
earlier? From the airport?

**ELLE**  
Actually, I've had my phone off...

**MARGOT**  
Well, it's a good one. There's even  
a video attachment. You should  
watch it. Now, if you'll excuse me?

Elle nods and closes the door as Margot goes back to Joey.  
She walks to her purse sitting on Paulette's chair and pulls  
out her cell phone.

As she opens the phone, she walks on toward her parents.  
They instantly scoop her into a hug, mom tries not to spill  
her drink. Elle doesn't get a chance to check her phone.

**DAD**  
Hot damn, button, that was one  
helluva show you put on today.

**ELLE**  
Oh, thanks, Daddy.

**DAD**  
Better than the People's Court.

**MOM**  
That reminds me, Elle, did we tell  
you Judge Judy is moving into  
Richard Simmon's old place?

**ELLE**  
No. That's... weird.

**DAD**  
Now, where's that boyfriend of  
yours? We want to thank him for  
getting us out here.

**ELLE**  
Boyfriend?

**DAD**  
Emmett, of course.

**MOM**  
You have spoken to him today,  
haven't you? I mean, about  
something other than murder.

Mom and Dad exchange a glance.

**ELLE**  
No, actually. And I can't find him.

**DAD**  
Oh, button, you really need to  
speak with that boy.

**ELLE**  
Okay, but--

**MOM**  
No buts. Go find him.

Elle looks at her parents in confusion as they shove her out  
in the party. She almost runs into BROOKE.

**BROOKE**  
Elle! Where's Emmett? I want to  
talk to both of you about a  
permanent arrangement with my  
company. Standing legal council.

**ELLE**  
Oh, well, I'm not qualified for  
that just yet, but--

**BROOKE**  
He is.

**ELLE**  
Right.

**BROOKE**  
And you will be.

**ELLE**  
I hope so.

**BROOKE**  
Great, so... where is he?

Elle shrugs, looking around. Vivienne walks up, gives  
Brooke an "excuse me" look, and pulls Elle away.

**V****IVIENNE**  
Elle, where's Emmett?

**ELLE**  
I don't know. Why does everyone  
keep asking me that?

Vivienne looks at her like this should be obvious.

**ELLE**  
Look, I want to talk to him, too.  
And... I can't find him either.

**VIVIENNE**  
Well, when you do, ask him if it's  
too late to withdraw from  
Callahan's class. I can't have any  
F's on my transcript.

Elle looks at her like she's nuts.

**VI****VIENNE**  
Fine. I'm asking for the same  
reason everyone else is asking,  
okay? We want to know if you two...

The shop door opens, catching Elle's attention. SANDRA enters.

**ELLE**  
Excuse me, Vivienne.

Elle races over to Sandra.

**ELLE**  
Sandra! Hi!

**SANDRA**  
Hey! Elle! Wow, I was watchin' on  
TV. You were amazin'!

**ELLE**  
Oh, thank you, but I never could  
have done any of it without Emmett.  
He's the amazing one. And, you know,  
not just in regard to law...

Sandra looks at her curiously.

**SANDRA**  
Have you talked to him?

Elle looks around again.

**ELLE**  
I would if I could find him.

**SANDRA**  
He's upstairs.

Elle tilts her head.

**ELLE**  
Okay, I know he's not a party  
person, but this is as much his  
celebration as mine. He should--

**SANDRA**  
I think he thinks you got back  
together with your ex.

Elle's face falls.

**ELLE**  
He what? How could he not know  
better than that by now?

**SANDRA**  
Elle... confidence takes time.

Elle smiles, nodding.

**ELLE**  
Do you think he'd want to see me?

**S****ANDRA**  
I know he would. Which is why... I  
left the door open for ya.

Elle nods, turning away from Sandra. She turns back.

**ELLE**  
Thank you.

Sandra smiles and nods. Elle walks across the stage, and the  
Hair Affair is replaced by...

INT. EMMETT'S APARTMENT - NIGHT

EMMETT stands in the kitchen, making a sandwich. He has shed  
his jacket and tie and has the sleeves rolled up on his  
shirt. He doesn't notice the cracked front door.

Emmett finishes making the sandwich and picks it up to take  
a bite, but before he does, he tosses it back on the plate  
and walks away from it, not in the mood.

Elle peeks in the door to see Emmett walking from the  
kitchen to the living room. She hears every word he says:

**EMMETT**  
I should go to the party, right? I  
need to go to the party and  
congratulate her--congratulate  
them. I could say, "Hey, Elle,  
congratulations on freeing Brooke.  
You're amazing. But I already knew  
that because, hey, guess what? I'm  
madly in love with you..."

Elle raises her eyebrows in surprise. Love? She smiles.

**EMMETT**  
"Oh, and Warner... congrats to you,  
too, buddy... on your engagement to  
the girl of... my dreams."

Emmett shakes his head, reaching the doors to his balcony.  
He looks out and sighs.

**EMMETT**  
'Cause I'm sure that'd go over  
really, really, really damn well.

Elle slowly and silently opens the door, creeping into the  
apartment. She opens her mouth to speak, but he talks to  
himself before she has time to get anything out:

**EMMETT**  
Guess that would probably go over  
better than punching him in his  
stupid chiseled jaw, though. Yep,  
better not to go to that party.  
Definitely better. Better not to  
see her. I really don't think I  
could take...

Elle sets her cell phone down on his kitchen counter. Emmett  
hears the noise and turns around slowly.

**EMMETT**  
... Seeing her.

Emmett... sees Elle. He freezes. Elle smiles.

**ELLE**  
Emmett...

**EMMETT**  
(with dread)  
Quick question: been standing there long?

**ELLE**  
Kind of.

Emmett's look becomes embarrassingly pained.

**EMMETT**  
I'm sorry. I was just... you  
know... without the filter again.

Emmett closes his eyes and shakes his head, plopping down on  
the couch and burying his head in his hands. Elle watches  
him for a long beat before walking just a few feet from the  
couch. She stares at him until he looks up.

**EMMETT**  
What?

**ELLE**  
I came up here to thank you. For  
bringing my parents and my friends  
to Boston. For... what you said to  
Callahan. For believing in me.

**EMMETT**  
You're welcome. Now... you should  
probably just head back down to the  
party. Isn't Warner waiting on you?

He stands up, escorting her toward the door, but she doubles  
back on him and points a frustrated finger in his face.

**ELLE**  
You know, Emmett, you're really  
starting to tick me off.

Emmett stares at her for a moment with the adoring smile he  
just can't help. Even when she's mad, she's appealing to  
him. He has to look away to speak.

**EMMETT**  
Look, I'm sorry for that stuff I  
said about Warner, okay? I mean,  
come on. You know I wouldn't  
actually hit the guy. I'd probably  
break my hand on his  
perfectly-sculpted face anyway.

**ELLE**  
You want to keep talking about  
Warner? Let's talk about Warner.

**EMMETT**  
Great. This night just keeps  
getting better...

Elle takes a step closer to Emmett, backing him up a step.

**ELLE**  
(singing)  
_I loved Warner for over two years.  
All he loved was the parties and  
beers. How could you think I want  
him more than you?_

Emmett looks into Elle's eyes, but is distracted as she  
waggles her ringless finger before him.

**ELLE**  
_And tonight just two minutes ago,  
you showed me what all girls ought  
to know. That when men fall in love  
it lowers their I.Q._

Elle uses her hand to take one of Emmett's.

**ELLE**  
_I thought kissing you would be  
enough to make you understand...  
but even now when I'm standing  
right here and I'm holding your  
hand... you don't see what I see._

Emmett raises his eyebrows. Elle takes his other hand in  
hers. He looks at her, still not quite believing.

**ELLE**  
_The start of something real. The  
way you look at me... is full of  
such appeal. If you saw what I  
see... you'd never second-guess.  
You'd just have to confess. And  
even if it makes a mess... well,  
life's messy. This will still be  
easy... because of what I see._

Emmett's finally starting to get it.

Elle smiles and releases his hands so that she can caress  
his cheek. He closes his eyes and leans into her touch. When  
she moves her hand away, he opens his eyes and looks at her.

**EMMETT**  
You know, Elle, before I met you, I  
really, truly thought the whole  
idea of love was... unbelievable.  
Now the only thing I can't believe  
is how my life ever seemed even  
adequate without you in it.

**ELLE**  
And before I met you, I thought I  
had love all figured out. Turns  
out, I knew as much about love as I  
did about law.

Emmett smiles and trails his fingers through her hair and  
down her neck. She closes her eyes.

**ELLE**  
Guess I'm lucky to have found such  
a good tutor.

She places her own hand over his, enjoying his touch a  
moment longer. She looks at him seriously.

**ELLE**  
I'm sorry for running away from you.

**EMMETT**  
And I'm sorry for hiding from you.

He tucks some hair behind her ear and waits until she looks at him.

**EMMETT**  
Elle... I... I love you.

Elle's grin returns the sentiment.

**ELLE**  
Yeah... I know.

Emmett lifts his eyebrows.

**ELLE**  
Margot sent me a text from the  
airport. I just watched while I  
was walking up here...

She points over to her phone.

**ELLE**  
Best text ever. Had a video  
attachment and everything.

Emmett looks at her in disbelief.

**ELLE**  
I'm serious, you can watch it if  
you want. The look on Daddy's face  
is priceless, but I'm pretty sure  
he likes you now so don't worry.

She starts to turn toward her cell phone, but Emmett grabs  
her wrist and pulls her back to him and into a kiss. Though  
caught off guard, it doesn't take Elle long to respond.

Elle uses Emmett's shirt to pull him closer still as she  
deepens the kiss. After a long, intense moment, they break  
apart, both in need of air.

**EMMETT**  
Oh my God.

**ELLE**  
I know, right?

She bites her lip and slides her hand up behind his ear.

**ELLE**  
I love you, too, by the way.

**EMMETT**  
This is exactly "the later" I was  
hoping for.

**ELLE**  
Really? In my version there was way  
less talking and way more...

She leans toward him, kissing him again. He puts up no  
fight and this kiss looks like it'll last awhile.

Fade to black.

**Author's Note: **All I have to say is thanks for reading... and stay tuned.


	27. Forrest and

**Author's Note: **The Finale is coming, but this isn't it. I wanted to have a little something sweet and fluff-filled before the last chapter. As always, when I let Elle and Emmett talk... boy, do they talk. If you like dialogue, there's plenty here. This chapter takes place a month or so before Elle's graduation from law school. I would also like to mention that this was one of my favorite chapters to write. I hope you enjoy it, as well.

**"Forrest and... "**

EXT. STREET IN FRONT OF THE HAIR AFFAIR - NIGHT

The once etched-on letters have been scraped off, but their  
outline remains. A huge "For Rent" sign hangs in the window.

ELLE and EMMETT walk out snuggled up close with Emmett's arm  
around Elle's waist and her head resting naturally on his  
shoulder. Elle wears heels and a short, casual light pink  
dress with her hair down--simple, but pretty. Emmett wears  
jeans and a black button-up shirt over a graphic  
t-shirt--casual, but fashionable.

**ELLE**  
Emmett, tonight was so absolutely  
perfect. Horse-drawn carriage ride  
through the historic district,  
picnic under the stars, and Titanic  
at the throwback theater. I don't  
think I've ever been on a more  
romantic date.

Emmett smiles, kissing her on the temple.

**EMMETT**  
Glad I was able to convince you to  
take a break from the marathon  
studying... if just for the night.

**ELLE**  
Well, if I don't graduate next  
month... we'll know who to blame.

**EMMETT**  
Leonardo DiCaprio?

Elle laughs and slaps her hand against his chest. They stop  
walking in front of the Hair Affair and part to face each other.

**EMMETT**  
Seriously, though, isn't it  
mathematically impossible for you  
to fail even one of your classes,  
let alone not graduate?

Elle shrugs.

**ELLE**  
I'm trying to keep my four point oh  
average, though. You know that.

**EMMETT**  
(cough-talk)  
Over-achiever.

She trails a finger from his shoulder to his elbow.

**ELLE**  
I learned from the best.

They smile at each other a moment, totally in love.

**ELLE**  
Oh, so, hey, guess what? Your mom  
called me today.

Emmett looks at her suspiciously.

**ELLE**  
She asked if we want to have my  
graduation party out at her place.

**EMMETT**  
Graduation party on the cape? Seems  
a bit cliche to me...

Elle's face falls.

**EMMETT**  
Come on, I'm kidding. I think  
that'd be great. Your parents'll be  
staying out there anyway. It makes  
perfect sense.

**ELLE**  
Good, because I already told her it  
sounded fabulous.

Emmett grins. A beat as Elle turns away from him, looking at  
the old Hair Affair window. She sighs.

**ELLE**  
You know, I really miss Paulette.

**EMMETT**  
Me, too. We should go out to  
Worcester this weekend.

**ELLE**  
Emmett, it takes an hour to get  
there--longer with traffic--and I  
have a million Mediation terms to  
memorize by Monday.

**EMMETT**  
So I'll drive there while you  
study. You'll drive back while I  
quiz you.

Elle glances down at her nails.

**ELLE**  
I suppose Bruiser could use a  
little puppy pampering...

Emmett smiles.

**EMMETT**  
He deserves nothing less. Same goes  
for his personal assistant.

Elle chuckles as Emmett steps behind her, slides his hands  
up her arms then gently rubs her shoulders. She closes her  
eyes, enjoying the mini-massage.

For the first time, with Elle not looking at him, Emmett's  
look turns nervous. He glances at the back of Elle's head  
then looks straight up, as if searching the skies for guidance.

Another beat passes as Emmett starts to speak then doesn't.  
He takes a long, deep breath as he continues Elle's shoulder  
rub. She tilts her head from one side to the other, getting  
more relaxed.

**EMMETT**  
So... there are a couple things I  
want to talk to you about.

**ELLE**  
Mmm hmm...

**EMMETT**  
I've been doing some calculating  
and I think I'm going to be able to  
pay off my mom's house next month.

Elle breaks free of his massage grip and turns around to  
face him. She grabs his arms.

**ELLE**  
Oh my God, are you serious?

**EMMETT**  
I was a little surprised myself,  
but with all the business Brooke's  
been sending my way, I've really  
been able to kill that mortgage.

**ELLE**  
Okay, not that I don't love that  
you bought your mom the  
house--because I do, I really  
do--but I hope now that you're  
going to have some extra money  
lying around, you start actually  
spending a little of it on  
yourself. For once.

**EMMETT**  
Well... I kind of have something  
like that in mind.

Emmett looks up at his apartment building over the old Hair  
Affair. Elle glances up also then looks back at Emmett.

**EMMETT**  
See, the timing all works out  
really well because the guy who  
owns my building is planning to  
sell off the apartments as condos.

Elle considers this.

**ELLE**  
So... you're moving?

**EMMETT**  
Well, no. I mean, maybe. I guess  
that depends.

**ELLE**  
On what?

Emmett looks at the building when he answers her.

**EMMETT**  
On whether you decide to take the  
Bar Exam in Massachusetts... or California.

**ELLE**  
Oh...

Elle tries to process. This is about her.

**EMMETT**  
I mean, you always used to talk  
about going back to Malibu and  
starting up your own practice...  
being close to your family and  
friends. And if that's something  
you want then...

Emmett looks at her with the sincerest of smiles.

**EMMETT**  
I mean, I've heard the California  
Bar is the hardest one, but I took  
a few practice tests and I think  
I'm up for the challenge.

Elle stares at him.

**ELLE**  
Wait. You'd do that? Get licensed  
in California? Move to Malibu?

Emmett tilts his head.

**EMMETT**  
Wasn't that always implied?

**ELLE**  
No. Maybe? I don't know....

Elle is at a loss. Emmett frowns.

**EMMETT**  
So... you thought what? That you'd  
move back to California and I'd  
stay here and that'd be that?

**ELLE**  
No. I thought...

Elle looks off, an unpleasant sort of nostalgia playing on  
her face, but she fights it off.

**ELLE**  
I guess I just assumed that to be  
with you meant to be in Boston.

Emmett raises his eyebrows.

**EMMETT**  
And... you were okay with that?

Elle grins and rolls her eyes.

**ELLE**  
Well, duh... you big dork.

Elle gives his shoulder a playful shove, but then takes his  
hands in hers and steps up to him.

**ELLE**  
I've made so many friends here in  
Boston. Your mom is practically  
family. Margot's moving here to be  
with Joey. And, most importantly,  
you're here. It's where you make  
sense. And, Emmett, where you make  
sense is where I make sense.

**EMMETT**  
So... you're saying...

**ELLE**  
I'm saying that I plan to stay in  
Boston after I graduate. If  
anything was implied, I thought it  
was that. This is the only place on  
the planet I want to be.

**EMMETT**  
Elle... you're sure?

**ELLE**  
Oh, yeah.

Elle grins. Emmett smiles wide.

**EMMETT**  
(excited)  
Okay. Okay, then, I want to tell  
you about this idea I have and you  
can tell me if it's completely nuts  
or if maybe you think it's as  
perfect as I think it is.

**ELLE**  
Okay...

**EMMETT**  
So after I pay off Mom's place,  
I'll be able to invest in some new  
real estate. A condo, for example.

**ELLE**  
(unimpressed)  
Basically, you're saying you want  
to buy the apartment you've been  
renting for the past three years.

**EMMETT**  
But not just my apartment. The one  
next door, too.

Elle tips her chin up, considering this.

**EMMETT**  
And then... a complete remodel.  
Turn two mediocre apartments into a  
really amazing one. Tear down a  
bunch of walls, make a really fancy  
master bedroom with a huge walk in  
closet. And, just... I mean, we  
could do whatever we wanted.

Elle tries to keep up. She smiles.

**ELLE**  
We?

**EMMETT**  
Oh... unless you want to get your  
own place, which I would respect.

**ELLE**  
Ignoring that and asking... why go  
to all the trouble of renovating?  
Can't we just find a new apartment  
that already suits... our needs?

**EMMETT**  
Okay, but see, it's all about  
location, Elle.

Elle looks up at the apartment building then around on the  
street, nothing catches her attention.

**EMMETT**  
While I've really enjoyed  
overcoming the obstacles of running  
a law practice out of my car, I  
think it's time I actually get  
serious and get some office space.

**ELLE**  
(light)  
That idea still sounds as good as  
when I suggested it a year ago.

**EMMETT**  
Well...

Emmett turns Elle back to face the old Hair Affair. From  
behind her, he waves his arm out, slowly indicating the  
space inside. Elle's eyes widen.

**ELLE**  
(realization)  
This could be your office.

**EMMETT**  
Our office.

Elle chuckles as Emmett steps up to her from behind, pulling  
her in tight and wrapping his arms around her. He kisses her  
cheek.

**ELLE**  
Right. Woods and Forrest...

Emmett, already close to Elle, whispers in her ear:

**EMMETT**  
I was thinking more along the lines  
of Forrest and...

Elle smirks, ready for the familiar line.

**EMMETT**  
Forrest.

Elle inhales sharply, her jaw dropping slightly.

**ELLE**  
What did you just say?

**EM****METT**  
I said... Forrest and Forrest.

Elle turns around, completely shocked.

**ELLE**  
Emmett...

Emmett smiles, a little mischievous. He pulls out a ringbox  
from his pocket, but doesn't open it right away.

**EMMETT**  
Elle Woods, I love you.

**ELLE**  
Oh my God.

**EMMETT**  
And I want to marry you.

**ELLE**  
Oh my God...

**EMMETT**  
But... I'm not proposing to you.

Elle stares at him, glancing down at the box in his hand.

**EMMETT**  
I'm just letting you know this is  
where I am. I'm ready. And I  
couldn't stand the idea of you  
maybe also being ready... but  
having to wait on some arcane cue  
from me to be able to do anything  
about it. So, I thought I could put  
it in your hands. Figuratively...  
and literally, I guess.

He hands the box to Elle.

**ELLE**  
(touched)  
Oh, Emmett...

Elle looks down at the box then up at Emmett, silently  
asking permission to open it. He nods.

**ELLE**  
Yeah?

**EMMETT**  
Go ahead.

Elle opens the box. His mother's ring sits inside. The  
original setting has been embellished with several small  
diamonds encrusted into the band around the main stone.

**ELLE**  
Wow...

**EMMETT**  
It was my originally my  
grandmother's... though I made a  
few improvements.

Elle is overwhelmed.

**ELLE**  
It's beautiful. It's... perfect.

**EMMETT**  
It's yours... to wear when you're  
ready or to never wear at all, if  
that's what you decide.

**ELLE**  
You know I want to be with you.

**EMMETT**  
We don't have to be married to be  
together, Elle.

Elle looks down at the ring once more, running one finger  
across the band and stones.

**EMMETT**  
But I have one request.

Elle looks at him suspiciously.

**EMMETT**  
If you do decide you want to...  
make an honest man out of me...  
promise you'll think it over at  
least until graduation... and as  
long after that as you need.

**ELLE**  
So... let me see if I have this  
right. You want to marry me, but  
you're not proposing. And I'm not  
allowed to say yes to the thing  
you're not asking until after  
graduation.

Her wording isn't lost on Emmett.

**EMMETT**  
Sounds about right.

**ELLE**  
So, do I just start wearing the  
ring one day to indicate my  
decision or what?

**EMMETT**  
I'm sure you'll find a way to let  
me know what you decide.

Elle grins.

**ELLE**  
Okay. You asked for it.

Emmett grins back, loving every single thing about Elle...  
including her threats.

**EMMETT**  
Hit me with your best shot, Ms.  
Woods, comma, Elle.

**ELLE**  
You might want to practice that as  
Forrest, comma, Elle. Mrs.

Elle leans close to Emmett.

**ELLE**  
I love you, Emmett.

Emmett barely has a chance to smile as Elle presses herself  
into him and steals a kiss. Emmett slides his hands onto her  
hips and kisses her back passionately, but each time he  
raises the intensity, she cranks it up even higher.

When they part, Emmett's world looks thoroughly rocked--in a good way.

**EMMETT**  
Wow...

Elle grins then returns her lips to his.

Fade to black.

**Author's Note 2: **Just wanted to say that I know that when Elle proposes, she's the one who has a ring for Emmett. I figure Elle would wear his ring and get one for him because... that's an Elle kind of thing to do, and because it would really make the kind of impression she was going for. Anyway, thanks for reading. If you've got time, please review and let me know what you loved or hated. Feedback is a great motivator. Coming up next... the finale!


	28. Wedding

**Author's Note: **I believe this chapter will serve as the last. I have had so much fun writing these scenes and I appreciate you guys for being around to read my work. Thank You!

**"Wedding****"**

INT. CHURCH - DAY

Set up much like graduation, several rows of chairs line  
either side of the church. Up front, PROFESSOR STROMWELL  
officiates the wedding ceremony and the spotlight is on her.

Like the dark-haired groom, the blonde bride's back is to  
the audience. She wears a beautiful, strapless white gown  
and veil. He wears a tuxedo and a Red Sox baseball cap.

On her side of the stage, the Delta Nus wear pink bridesmaid  
dresses. On his side, the boys from the 'hood sport tuxedos  
with pink ties and cummerbunds. Only SERENA as the maid of  
honor and MICK as the best man are visible enough to  
identify.

**STROMWELL**  
Though many people receive A's in  
ethics, only two of my students  
could have done so without ever  
attending a lecture or doing the  
assigned reading. This is because  
Elle and Emmett do what is right  
based not on logic or law books,  
but instead based on their hearts,  
their guts and their naturally good  
instincts. I hope, seriously, that  
you'll be able to keep that in mind  
as we proceed with the ceremony...  
and I introduce you to your bride  
and groom...

The spotlight on Stromwell splits in two and shines on the  
bride and groom. They turn around uncertainly. She raises  
her veil as he pulls off the baseball cap.

The guests let out a collective gasp as the bride and groom  
are revealed as... MARGOT and JOEY. They smile at one  
another then wave at the audience.

PILAR holds Serena back as she tries to get to Margot. A  
similar scene plays out on the groom's side of the stage,  
with DANNY restraining Mick.

A buzz travels therough the crowd. ENID and VIVIENNE stand  
up and catch eyes. They shrug at one another. MOM, DAD and  
SANDRA stand up and look around. They all smile and shrug it  
off. PAULETTE stands up, accompanied by KYLE, holding her  
cell phone up to try and get reception.

Stromwell clears her throat a few times. She gives her best  
professor look and everyone sits and settles down. Margot  
and Joey turn back to her as the ceremony continues.

**STROMWELL**  
And while this is not the marriage  
you were expecting to see today...

Stromwell keeps talking in pantomime. The lights dim on her  
and the rest of the wedding party and guests. The spotlight  
moves to the far side of the stage and finds... EMMETT and  
ELLE as they walk out holding hands.

A sunglasses-sporting Emmett wears jeans, a tuxedo print  
t-shirt and a black tuxedo-style jacket. His pink pocket  
square echos... Elle's PINK wedding dress.

The strapless pink gown is fully skirted with layers of  
tulle. The tightly ruched bodice adds to the gorgeous,  
classy and uniquely Elle design. Her hair is styled in an  
intricate up-do, accented by a minimalistic, but elegant  
tiara. She carries a huge bouquet of white and pink roses.

When they speak, they address the audience.

**ELLE**  
(singing)  
_So today was to be our big day._

She indicates the wedding still being pantomimed.

**EMMETT**  
_But instead we are getting away._

**ELLE**  
_While this wedding is great... it's  
not for us._

She holds her hand out to him.

**ELLE**  
Ready to go?

He takes it as they walk halfway across the stage together.  
They stop to address the audience again.

**EMMETT**  
_We'd prefer something just meant for two._

**ELLE**  
_Nothing crowded and no big to-do._

**EMMETT**  
_Therefore we booked a trip to  
low-key... Las Vegas._

They look at each other for a moment, amused, but completely  
happy with the decision and with each other.

**EMMETT**  
_While perhaps it's a bit cruel to  
leave friends and family behind..._

**ELLE**  
_We so truly hope they'll understand  
our choice and they won't mind._

**EMMETT**  
_And, see... if they saw what I see..._

He indicates his bride.

**EMMETT**  
_The key to all that's real then  
they'd have to agree... when Elle  
suggests Vegas, well, that is where  
you go. Best not to ask questions._

He looks to Elle with a distracted thought:

**EMMETT**  
_Hey do we give back all the gifts?  
Man, that blender was great.  
_Oops... _sorry random thought._

Elle grins at him and slides his sunglasses up to rest on  
his head so she can look him in the eye.

**ELLE**  
_Thank you for doing this. For every  
single kiss. For loving me beyond...  
when everyone saw blonde.  
For how you look at me...  
for seeing what I see._

His smile wide, Emmett holds out his hand to Elle. She takes  
it and nods. He leads her to the other side of the stage,  
but she stops short of an exit. He spins around to face her.

She starts to speak, but doesn't. She takes a deep breath  
and smiles to herself. Emmett narrows his eyes, curious.

**ELLE**  
_Oh, and you know how we left that  
one thing as just a maybe?_

Emmett raises his eyebrows and his level of interest  
indicates he knows exactly what she means.

**ELLE**  
_Actually, it's confirmed and,  
Emmett, we're having a baby._

He tilts his head like maybe he didn't hear her right, but  
everyone at the wedding heard perfectly. They all turn  
around at once and the lights come up on them.

**EMMETT**  
_Oh my, oh my, oh my God..._

The wedding party and guests rush over.

**EVERYONE**  
_Oh my God. Omigod, you guys. Baby  
news! A complete surprise! But if  
there ever was good news we think  
this news sure qualifies._

**ELLE/EMMETT**  
_And if you see our love._

**EVERYONE**  
_My God._

**ELLE/EMMETT**  
_The way we see our love._

**EVERYONE**  
_You guys._

**ELLE/EMMETT**  
_Then let us have our prize._

**EVERYONE**  
_If there ever was good news we  
think this news sure qualifies.  
And we love you guys._

**ELLE/EMMETT**  
_Though we love you guys..._

**EVERYONE**  
_Oh my God..._

**ELLE/EMMETT**  
_These are our..._

**EVERYONE**  
_Oh my God..._

**ELLE/EMMETT**  
_Goodbyes..._

Elle grabs Emmett's hand and they make a run for it.

**EVERYONE**  
_Oh my God!_

Everyone runs off in one direction, but Elle and Emmett head  
the complete opposite way.

Just before they get off stage, Emmett stops. This also  
stops Elle's progress and reverses her momentum so that she  
flies back against Emmett's chest. He kisses her with  
complete, wreckless and wild abandon.

Elle slides her hands up his neck, pulling his head  
impossibly closer to hers and returning his passion in equal  
levels. They part and look at one another, nothing but pure  
joy and love on their faces.

Emmett holds up his hand, still in Elle's. He nods to her  
and she takes off again, pulling him along for the ride.

They exit the stage.

Fade to black.

**THE END**

Author's Note: I hope this final installment was BIG enough without being too over-the-top. In other words, I hope it was a satisfying finale. Thank you SO much for taking the time to read all the way through to the end. I, of course, always write for myself first... but it's nice to know that there are other people who, heh, "see what I see" in this story, as well. Thank you!


End file.
